


A Skylark's family life

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: The Hibari trio shenanigans [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Baby!Hibari Kyoya, Character Death, Child Abuse, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Sealing (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Getting to Know Each Other, Hospitals, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 58,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Even the cruellest type of person doesn't always come from a dysfunctional family.Even the most functional families are not completely free of family-dramaThis is a look into the surprisingly functional upbringing of the Demon of Namimori.





	1. Kyoya makes his grand entry!

It was a particularly bright, warm and refreshing spring day, with countless of flowers just beginning to show their gorgeous blossoms. On this perfectly peaceful day, Hibari Kyoya was born, in a normal, sterile hospital room. His birthday landed right on May the 5th, falling right in line with children's day. 

It had not been an easy birth, they even had to resort to preforming an emergency c-section, but the moment he was declared as a healthy baby boy, the bedridden parent immediately called out that they wanted desperately to hold their child.

The future demon of Namimori was naught but a red faced, wrinkly, wailing infant when he was cradled to the flat chest of his mother for the very first time.  
A warm, graceful smile brushed over pale pink lips and tears of flabbergasted joy rolled down the mother's pale cheek.  
Just getting to hold their third child left them speechless as well as breathless and the tears just kept coming.  
They were in a dreamy state, which was no surprise considering their particular circumstance. Not many trans men in the middle of their transition have the opportunity to conceive, much less carry a much desired child to full term.

Hibari Aizen held the little bundle close to his chest, sniffling quietly, when then a warm, familiar hand landed on his shoulder.  
Aizen looked up and smiled warmly, his grey blue eyed shining with tears, his pale, almost white hair up in the messiest of ponytails. He moved the precious cargo in his arms just enough to let his husband take a look. "Darling... look... He is so going to have your eyes... I can already tell..."

Hibari Gima barely managed to stifle his chuckle down to a quiet snort, taking a seat next to his wife and looking at the newest, and last, addition to their family. Pure adoration was in his gleaming green-blue eyes and his short, black hair was ruffled up just a bit. Gima promptly flashed his trademark smirk at Aizen. "He looks like an angry potato right now, honey. Don't be so quick with your judgement."

It earned him an indignant huff and an adorable pout, which Gima did chuckle over. Only to then lean closer and grab hold of one of Aizen's pale hands. Gima gently placed a kiss on his wife's forehead, a mild shimmer of tears in his own eyes. "He is absolutely gorgeous, Aizen..."

That statement settled Aizen down well enough and he smiled again himself. "So he had been a boy afterall... What was the last name we discussed? Mitsuru?" Gima bristled up defensively, holding his wife's hand still, but beginning to pout himself now. "Not that name, that bastard stole my lunch in third grade once."

Aizen was about to come up with a witty response, when then the door was opened and a nurse lead in their two other children, one by each hand. The boys were no less than 7 years old each, one with a head of jet black hair and the other with light, brownish blond hair.  
And of course, both of them had tears streaks on their cheeks, having just spend almost three hours waiting anxiously outside in the hallway with the nice Mrs. nurse.  
The only thing that outweighed their worry was the damn near endless curiosity about the newborn baby, which had now settled down to merely whimper softly while wiggling in his mother's arms a bit. 

Aizen immediately pulled out his brightest, most reassuring smile, beaming at his beloved children. "Alaude, Fon, I didn't make you wait for too long, did I?"  
Alaude immediately smiled back brightly, relief flooding to his eyes as he shook his head. "I knew Okaa-san could do it-"  
But he was rudely cut of by his twin, Fon. "Al-kun cried so much he almost puked."  
"I didn't-"  
And over that, they began bickering, walking then to join their parents on the bed. Only once Aizen showed his silly boys the bundled child did they quiet down finally.

Fon looked contemplative for a few seconds, staring at his new, little brother, before he finally spoke. "Blue towel, so it's a boy? What will be his name?"  
Alaude then huffed at all of them, crossing his arms and giving them his best attempt at a flat stare. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, you promised if it was a boy he would be named Kyoya. Like Kyoya Tategami from Beyblade, remember?" 

Aizen flustered, suddenly recalling that particular bit of information from one of the past discussions on baby names. Gima sweatdropped as his own memory was jogged and he smiled warmly and wearily at his silly little son. "Al-kun, I don't think-"  
But the excited voice of his husband cut him of before he could bring up his concerns. "Hibari Kyoya-kun- It'll be a wonderful name~" 

And as if on cue, the whimpering bundle promptly wailed once more, causing Gima to twitch out of his fond exasperation to wrap on arm around his wife with a soft smile fixed to his lips.  
Aizen promptly began to rock his Kyo-kun gently in his arms, trying to quiet the screaming boy, already overflowing with immense love for the person he was going to become some day.  
Alaude silently pumped up a fist into the air, celebrating the new name, a smug, little smirk fixed on his face as he happily scooted closer to watch his new sibling, clinging to his mother's free arm.  
Fon simply smiled at his twin's antics and his mother's tolerance for said antics, climbing into Gima's lap to get a better look at the struggling, loud infant. 

They all had the same thought in that moment, looking at the wrinkly, reddened face of the wailing infant.  
Each of them, individually, swore to dedicate their life to protect, raise, teach and love this little one. 

Hibari Kyoya will be the most treasured and protected part of their family.


	2. The end of a long day.

Aizen was to be hospitalised for two weeks after giving birth, since there had been complications during the birth. Kyoya was born two weeks early and the doctors and nurses were unsure if Aizen's transition had caused other, unseen issues. Everyone just wanted to make sure of the health of the newborn Hibari and the mother.  
But what worried Aizen the most was that for those 14 days, Gima was going to be the only available parent to the twins. 

It was a whole new experience for the twins and they didn't quite understand why Okaa-san and Kyo-kun could not come home with them right away. Gima had to sit down with them once they got home, smiling at them warmly. "Al-kun, Fon-kun, Okaa-san is going to be in the hospital for some time. The doctors and nurses just want to make sure he and Kyo-kun are all healthy, okay?" 

Alaude frowned immediately and huffed faintly, crossing his arms. "... For how long? Can we visit Okaa-san lots? I miss him... "  
Fon shared Alaude's pout, looking at Gima with open worry in his eyes. "Otou-san, Okaa-san and Kyo-kun are going to be fine, right?"  
Gima blinked lightly, surprised by how intensely worried his boys were. "Of course Okaa-san and Kyo-kun are going to be fine, Fon-kun. And we will visit them every day after school, understood?"  
The twins eased up a bit on the pouting, nodding slightly then. In the next moment, Alaude was yawning and rubbing his eyes. It was 9 o'clock afterall, already well past their bedtime. 

Gima scooped the twins up, carrying them upstairs to their bedroom. "Let's get you two to bed, ne? Today was a big day..."  
Alaude and Fon mumbled faintly in agreement, already half asleep in their father's arms, cuddling close to him. Gima then gently helped his boys out of their clothes, putting the dirty clothes in the hamper, before helping them put on their pyjamas. Alaude liked to sleep in a silken, baby blue yukata while Fon preferred a black tank top and his favourite grey shorts. Gima thought everyday about how damn adorable his sons were, especially in their pyjamas. 

Alaude was growing more and more cranky, wanting to sleep already, so Gima was quick to tuck him in first, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight Prince Al-kun..."  
Gima was hushing his voice softly so he didn't disturb his sleepy, little angel.  
Fon was less cranky, but he was almost falling asleep while standing up, so Gima picked him up next, going to the bed in the other corner of the room. Gima tucked Fon in and kissed his forehead as well. "Goodnight Prince Fon-kun."  
Fon smiled up at him, serene and exhausted. "Goodnight story, please..?" 

Gima smiled warmly and nodded, taking a seat on the chair in between the twins' beds, picking up the book that was placed there. Alaude was fast asleep already, so Gima opened the book up to Fon's favourite story instead. He had to be careful not to speak too loudly, since Alaude could very well raise hell if he was woken up now, so Gima spoke in the softest voice he could manage while he read Fon the story of snow-white and the 7 dwarves for the hundredth time. Gima got through half the story by the time Fon was finally snoring softly. He closed the book and put it back on the chair, smiling warmly as he adjusted the blankets on his boys, giving them one last smooch each before he turned on their nightlights, closed the window and turned off the lights. 

Even while looking at his twin boys, sleeping so peacefully and innocently, with the nightlights dotting the room in purple and red stars, all Gima could really think about was Aizen. He 100% sympathised with his sons. He too missed his husband immensely already. 

He existed the room, smiling passively at the guard situated just outside the twins' door. "They're asleep. If something happens, inform me immediately."  
The capable, but rather young woman nodded firmly, straightening her back more in the presence of the master of the mansion.  
Gima nodded mildly in approval, before he left to the training room, getting in some exercise before his own bedtime. 

After his stretches and some cardio, but before he went on to weight lifting, he checked his phone, sending his husband a goodnight text then. 'Night night my angel~! Everyone misses you! 😘😘'  
It didn't take long until he got a response. 'Aw, I miss you all too! 😭 Don't overdo it with the training, darling. 😘 Kyo-kun is sleeping as well already.... He looks like a little angel. As I'm sure Al-kun and Fon-kun do too. I miss them so bad, you be a good daddy now and care for them, alright? And sleep well tonight, hunny. 😊😴😚'  
Gima smiled warmly, pressing his phone lightly against his own chest before texting once more. 'Take some pictures of Kyo-kun while you're in the hospital. I'll come by with the twins at 3 pm tomorrow. Love you darling! 😍😚'  
Gima then continued on with his training, highly motivated after his husband wished him a good night. 

Aizen on the other hand was kept awake a bit longer, partly due to the discomfort of his new surgical scar and partly due to slight amounts of pain in his abdomen. But whenever he looked to his left, there it was, the cradle containing his lovely Kyo-kun... Aizen couldn't help but smile brightly as he observed his newborn.  
The nurses had wrapped Kyoya in a blue blanket cocoon and tugged him in with the stuffed toys Gima bought today with Alaude and Fon. Fon decided on an adorable, stuffed hedgehog and Alaude went with an equally as cute and incredibly soft yellow bird.  
Aizen smiled warmly as he fondly remembered the scene when Gima handed over the bird and hedgehog and tiny Kyoya clung to the toys with all the infant-might he could muster. He was still resting against the toys now, even in this state of being cocooned in a blanket.

Aizen smiled back at his phone, before replying to Gima. 'I love you too, hubby~!🧡💙🧡'  
Then he put his phone aside, shifting around slightly and sighing. He was still in great discomfort, but it was all worth it in the end. Aizen was about to drift of into sleep when he heard little noises coming from the crib beside his bed. He was immediately back awake and looking over at Kyoya in alarm.  
Somehow the baby boy had managed to free himself of his blanket cocoon, just to cling closer to the yellow bird, making happy little noises and Aizen's heart just about melted through his chest.

Aizen had to cover his mouth and try to contain himself, but the tears came anyway and he quietly sobbed, completely overwhelmed with just how adorable his youngest was. "Oh Kyo-kun..."  
He hiccuped and smiled through his tears. "I miss them too... They'll come visit us tomorrow, don't worry..."  
His words were given no attention, as Kyoya promptly fell back into his slumber the moment he had the yellow bird back in his clutches.

Aizen cried himself to sleep that night, being a hormonal and emotional mess, but he was already looking forward to the visit of his three boys tomorrow afternoon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters are gonna be about those two weeks, so we will get to know more about Al-kun's and Fon-kun's daily shenanigans~~


	3. A normal school day/A mysterious presence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a little rushed, since I'm unexpectantly busy today! 
> 
> Gomene dear readers!

Gima went to bed at 11 pm that night and he awoke when his clock struck at 5 am on the next day. Just 6 hours of sleep, but he was already busy now, getting up and going to the kitchen, to begin on making Al-kun and Fon-kun their bentos for today.  
Gima was whistling a little tune to himself, smiling happily as he thought about his husband once more. By the time he had breakfast and the bentos prepared, it was already 6:45 am, so Gima then went to his sons' bedroom.  
He absentmindedly took note that the guards must have switched out in the early hours of the morning.

The young, formal woman was replaced by a tall, old man, with a solemn expression. Gima looked at the man that stood in his way, then he tilted his head mildly and blinked twice, giving the secret signal that he was, in fact, himself. "Good morning."  
As if shaken from some sort of trance, the man bowed lightly and stepped aside. "Good morning, Hibari-sama."

Gima then opened the door and stepped in, turning on the lights as he cheerfully called out. "Good morning Al-kun, Fon-kun~!"  
Alaude snapped upright in bed, with wide eyes, blinking rapidly, before smirking. "Good morning Otou-san-!"  
Fon's response was less... Eloquent. The rude awakening earned nothing more than a guttural groan and a murderous aura. Gima sweatdropped, chuckling lightly then. "Breakfast is finished, you two. And school will start in two hours, so get ready."

Alaude was promptly up and about, tidying up his futon as well as tugging it away. He was humming happily as he readied his uniform and went to the bathroom to clean up for the day.  
By the time Alaude was finished with his business in the bathroom, Fon had just about managed to roll himself out of bed.  
Alaude watched passively as Fon dragged his almost zombiefied body into the bathroom, swaying lightly with every step he took.  
Some people just aren't ready to exist right after being awoken, aren't they..?  
Alaude shook his head, putting on his uniform then and checking over his own and Fon's school bags.

Everything seemed to be in order and it didn't take much longer until Fon returned and put on his own uniform, now only a tiny bit sluggish in his movements. "Alnii? What day is it today?"  
Alaude blinked at his brother, holding his twin's hand then. "May 6th, Fonii. Its Friday."  
Fon nodded solemnly, as though Alaude has just told him the secret of the universe. "Friday... Okay." 

Breakfast went over smoothly and by the end of it, Fon was almost ready to be a person, but not quite yet. Alaude still had to drag him by the hand, waving back at Gima as they left. "Bye bye Otou-san!"  
Gima smiled and waved after his sweet boys. "Bye Al-kun, bye Fon-kun! Have fun at school today! I love you!"  
That woke up Fon well enough and he shouted back. "We love you too!"  
Then they broke into a sprint together, chasing each other in a pseudo game of tag while rushing to school.

As always, they couldn't resist from turning their silly game into a serious competition. Fon had the advantage of speed, but Alaude could counteract that with his superior agility. They ended up weaving and dodging around one another, tagging each other every now and then and very much diverging away from their actual way to school.  
It was the usual morning routine with them and they ended up in front of Takesushi eventually.

"Alaude-san, Fon-san!"  
The familiar voice distracted Alaude enough so that Fon could tag him and it made the blond twin pout, before brightening up a bit again. "Good morning Ugetsu-san."  
The 7 year old, Yamamoto Ugetsu Asari, came running towards them from the restaurant, turning back around only to wave at his father and mother briefly. Then they began to walk to school together, with Asari talking animatedly. "Alaude-san, how did things go yesterday? My old man said your Okaa-san ended up in the hospital? Is everything okay??"

Alaude couldn't help but puff up in pride while Fon rolled his eyes mildly. "Okaa-san is in the hospital because he had a baby. I think it was too early though? So he has to stay at the hospital now..."  
When he remembered that, Alaude deflated, frowning to himself. Asari frowned in worry as well, staying close to his friend. "But he'll be fine, right?"  
Alaude nodded, scoffing faintly at him in a playful manner. "Of course he'll be fine. Okaa-san is super strong."  
Asari pouted promptly, taking the bait. "My mom is super strong too-!"  
Alaude smirked, successful in baiting Asari yet again and Asari and him began to bicker about which Okaa-san was more powerful.

Fon giggled to himself, happily watching his twin and their friend. He wasn't yet in the mood to play around much, so he just followed after the other two, until they reached a certain crossroad and Sawada-kun and Knuckle joined them.  
The bickering increased from there, because Alaude was a bit of a bully when it comes to their fluffiest friend.  
Fon chuckled as Alaude fluffed through Ieyasu's hair, teasing the smallest of them for being small and cute. Ieyasu was flailing his arms and pouting and before they knew it, they reached their school, Namimori elementary.

They parted ways from then on, as Alaude had his class with Asari and Knuckle, while Fon was in the same classroom as Ieyasu. Fon looked at the small, fluffy blond. "Don't take Alnii so seriously, you know he likes you too, right?"  
Ieyasu flustered and huffed. "Sure doesn't seem like it..."  
Fon looked him up and down and stared at him. "I thought you are more clever than that?"  
Ieyasu blushed and became defensive, flustering harder and looking down shyly. "I know he does... I just wish he was nicer about it-"  
Which made Fon giggle again. "Maybe Alnii would be nicer if you didn't let people bully you so much, Sawada-kun? It makes him worry, so... Hm... Maybe we can find a way to solve the bully issue?"  
Ieyasu crossed his arms and pouted harder, but he also looked very thoughtful, thinking hard about something and Fon felt like they were finally getting through to their silly, soft friend.

Fon was besides Ieyasu in class, taking notes and following along calmly, while Ieyasu struggled just a bit with maths. They were already studying multiplication and Fon did his best to help their friend out.  
The one subject Fon was struggling with was arts, surprisingly enough. Fon always had a deep appreciation for paintings and beauty, but he could not draw a house or write a poem to safe his own life. 

The day was passing over like any other and when noon struck, they met up on top of the roof, to eat their bentos and for the twins to spar.  
It was one of Alaude's and Fon's favourite past times, to see which of them was stronger on that day.  
Again, Fon made use of his speed and the brute force that was hidden in his seemingly frail body.  
While Alaude mostly had to dodge away from his attacks and strike at the weak points in his stance. The blond twin was making use of his aforementioned agility and the fact that he always had a strategic mind. 

But on this day, Fon was able to brute force a victory, pulling away from Alaude's attack aimed the back of Fon's knees and striking out backwards, kicking Alaude into the stomach.  
It downed the blond and Fon settled down besides his fallen brother, smiling happily then. "I win~!" 

Alaude whined faintly and looked aside at him, pouting and holding his stomach that was sure to be bruised later. "You jerk... I just ate..."  
Fon gave him a joyful smile. "You tried to come at me from behind. That's dirty-"

Fon cut himself of in the middle of his goading, because he felt something... strange. Like pinprick on the back on his neck. He sensed something like... Dark amusement briefly rushing over the rooftop. Fon went rigid for a moment, before staring at Alaude, panicking a little. "Alnii, did you feel that?? I.... I sensed... Something strange..."  
Alaude was sitting upright by now, rubbing his tummy still and blinking. "Something strange?" Alaude furrowed his eyebrows, feeling around the area. "I... Can't sense anything? Are you sure you felt something?"  
Fon nodded, his expression now a serious frown as he gestures around. "It felt really bad... Like... Waaaaayy too dangerous..."  
Alaude frowned as well, contemplating the situation, before he nodded to himself, standing up then and offering Fon a hand. "Alright, I believe you. Let's... Go back inside. We are going to tell Otou-san the moment he picks us up, okay?"  
Fon gave a hopeful, relieved smile. "Thank you... Let's go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please rate and review~  
Let me know if you have any plan who the ominous presence might be~


	4. The hospital visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little all over the place today, sorry sorry!

Lunch was coming to an end already, so even though the twins did not want to leave each other alone right now, they had to get back to their respective classrooms. Fon was still nervous, perhaps even a little paranoid, looking left and right as they walked down the stairs, coming close to their classes now.

Alaude took only one look really, then he grabbed Fon's hand and pulled him close, trapping his black haired twin in a tight embrace. "Fonii... Calm down. Otou-san will be here in like... Two hours. At most. Nothing will happen. And if somehow, someone comes for us, we have each other, okay? As if some weakling could overpower us..."

Fon tensed for a brief moment, surprised with the abrupt hug. Neither him, nor Alnii were usually much for cuddles, but this... did help.  
Fon sighed, calming himself and returning the hug gladly, nodding then. "You're right. I'll keep my eyes open for anything strange... Be safe yourself too. I don't know if you or I are being targeted..."

Alaude giggled and ruffled a hand through Fon's hair, mimicking the way their parents always comfort each other. Fon swiftly smooched his forehead and that made Alaude blush. The twins were already smiling again then. "Okay. Let's do this. I'll see you at the gate when school ends. Bye bye now? "  
Fon smiles serenely, nodding and feeling much more at peace. "Bye bye, Alnii."

Alaude waved and went of to his own classroom, rushing to get the rest of the school day over with as quickly as he could.  
Fon on the other hand was less than thrilled to return to his classroom. The strange feeling of being watched persisted even when he took his seat in class again and tried to study along as best as he could... 

~~~~

Gima had quite a day of his own... He arrived back to his room in the morning, after seeing of the twins and immediately he was flooded with paperwork that needed seeing to.  
Its... Not exactly Gima's job, but Aizen would have to work himself half to dead after those two weeks at the hospital if Gima just let the work stack itself up.  
So Gima sat down and began to read through to the countless papers, rejecting/accepting whichever one Aizen would have chosen most likely.

Gima sighed once noon finally came, putting aside the paper he had been looking over and standing up, going over to the kitchen, to heat himself some rice and packaged miso soup.  
Praise be the microwave and ready-made meals, or he wouldn't have had any time to eat today at all. Gima sat down by the kitchen table, sipping his cup of soup first, then eating the entire bowl of rice.

Gima licked his lips after finishing his lunch, wondering how all his boys are and biting his lower lip then. He had the strangest feeling that the twins needed him to pick them up from school and Gima was never the type to ignore any of his gut instincts.  
The house was far, far too quiet. It was the first time Gima was all alone at home in the last 7 years. Gima definitely didn't like it.  
And before he knew it, he found himself standing up and leaving the house quickly, before any of their guards could catch up and stop him to force more paperwork on him. 

Gima reached the school within a handful of minutes, narrowing his eyes as he could sense... Something. It felt vaguely family, like something Gima felt once when he was just a tiny little kid.  
It's gone within the blink of an eye and Gima sighed faintly. Maybe he had imagined it?  
He crossed the street before the school, to hang out at the cafe there, to wait until his boys were released from the prison that is school.  
Finally, after about one and a half hour, the final bell of the day sounded and some kids began to exit and leave the school. Gima stood up, leaving a handsome tip and quickly crossing the street again. 

Honestly, Gima didn't have to look at all for his boys, cause the twins almost came hunting for him.  
Fon was first, tackling into his stomach and Alaude latched onto his back when he bend over to scoop up Fon.  
Gima couldn't help the chuckle that almost slipped, but then he got a better look at his boys. Fon was teary eyed and Alaude clung on tight, radiating grumpy protectiveness.  
Gima narrowed his eyes, lifting both boys into his arms, settling them against one of his hips each.

Gima started on his way to the hospital, speaking in a calm voice then. "What happened, you two? You look... Upset..."  
Fon buried his face into his shoulder and Alaude looked far too serious and solemn for his age. "Fonii felt something strange when we were sparring on the rooftop..."  
Fon looked up at Gima and the tears there damn near broke Gima's heart. "I think someone is watching me, Otou-san... Someone very dangerous."

Gima frowned a bit and hugged the twins closer to himself, looking around suspiciously then, but not seeing anything odd. "Someone is watching you? Well then..."  
He gave his boys the most reassuring smile he could manage. "Okaa-san and Otou-san will always protect you, no matter what."  
Gima received firm nodding as his answer, then he kisses both of his boys on the top of their heads. "Now, let's go visit Okaa-san, ne? He'll want to hear the full story too, so he knows who to hunt for~"  
That promise did make Alaude chuckle sadistically and Fon was beginning to calm down again, smiling happily.  
Gima kept his boys distracted and happy by talking about how boring things at home were without them and asking the twins what they learned at school today and what they did with their little friends. 

And when they neared the hospital, Fon wiggled out of Gima's arm. "Otou-san--We need to buy Okaa-san flowers for his hospital room-"  
Gima gasped, faking shock and panic. "You're absolutely right-oh no, where could we buy flowers now-"  
Alaude then straightened up in Gima's arms. The blond then buried his hands in Gima's hair, lifting himself up as high as he could, using the high point to look around, searching for flowers. "There! There's a flower shop-"

Gima steadied Alaude with his arm, not minding one bit that their blond angel scaled him like a damn mountain. Instead, Gima chuckled to himself, playfully gasping in relief and surprise. "You are right Al-kun- but what flowers do we get Okaa-san?... Fon-kun, what do you think? Which flowers would Okaa-san love the most?"  
Fon made big eyes when Gima asked his opinion on the matter and a moment later their raven angel already entered the gift shop, looking at all the bouquets that were on display. "Hm... Let's see.."

Gima followed Fon-kun, still holding Al-kun safely, unintentionally giving Alaude full access to the high shelves that were stacked full of stuffed toys and other, fluffy presents.  
Gima really wasn't surprised when they ended up buying one more stuffed toy, a velvety, green chameleon this time, as well as a huge bouquet made up of the most gorgeous roses.  
Fon does adore beautiful, extravagant things, so a bouquet made up of dark red, white and beige roses was sure to catch his eyes.  
Gima finished the purchase by adding three bars of chocolate to his bag, paying the clerk and beginning to take the twins up to Aizen's room.

Alaude showed the stuffed toy to Fon, who smiled happily, despite the fact that he had to actually nearly hug the huge bouquet to carry it. "That's adorable... But I don't think Kyo-kun likes smooth plushies? Birdie-chan and Hedgehog-kun are both very fluffy and he loves them."  
Alaude put up his nose, huffing. "Then I'll keep Lizard-chan. Fight me."  
Fon laughed and it's such a sweet sound. "Later, Alnii, when we get home. The winner gets to keep Lizard-kun~"  
Gima watched their babies bicker over the new toy and his chest just felt so warm, he decided not to scold them for the violent threats.

And then they had already reached the hospital room they were in yesterday, knocking on the door then. Alaude slipped out of Gima's arms, so Gima could hold the bouquet instead of Fon. Alaude was bouncing a bit and Fon was fidgeting around, all of them anxiously awaiting a response.  
Aizen didn't let them wait long, calling out happily. "Come on in~!"  
Gima opened the door and had to dodge the twins since they could've hurt themselves, rushing past Gima excitedly like that,shouting simultaneously. "Okaa-san-!"  
Aizen laughed so gorgeously when he scooped up both their twins into his arms, showering them with countless smooches and lavishing them with attention immediately.

There was no shame, not even in front of the man in a white that was seated besides Aizen's bed, who seemed rather flustered at the situation.  
Gima gave him an apologetic smile. "Good day. I'm Hibari Gima, who are you?"  
The man straightened his glasses, returning the smile and shaking Gima's hand. "I'm Tatsuki Ken. Hibari Aizen's therapist."  
Gima chuckles at that. "I hope you don't mind the intrusion then. I doubt we can get the twins off of Aizen anytime soon..."  
The man smiled faintly. "By the looks of it, Aizen-San wouldn't want that in the first place..." 

It was true, Aizen looked incredibly happy, hearing the twins talk over each other to tell Aizen of their day. It took Alaude and Fon a few moments before their noticed Tatsuki-san.  
Fon put himself in between Aizen and the doctor, giving Tatsuki a suspicious look and Alaude joined him, glaring outright. "Who are you?"  
Aizen giggled and pulled them both close, nuzzling them. "You silly boys... That's my therapist. He isn't dangerous."  
Alaude and Fon settled back down in Aizen's arms reluctantly, but really, Fon now looked more curious than anything. "Okaa-san, what's a therapist?"  
Gima joined them on the bed then, sitting close to his husband and Aizen greeted him with a soft, tender kiss and a loving smile.

Aizen was helplessly lost in Gima's eyes, but he responded calmly anyway. "Al-kun, Fon-kun, a therapist is a professional you go to when you want to talk about things that make you feel unhappy."  
Alaude blinked rapidly, frowning a tiny bit and tugging at Aizen to get his attention back. "Why are you unhappy Okaa-san..?"  
Aizen blinked, then he pecked Alaude's forehead. "Okaa-san has to talk to him about becoming more happy with my body... I'm not... Fully happy with how I look yet. But that's why I'm talking to Tatsuki-san, so don't worry Al-kun~"  
Alaude was then cuddled into submission and Fon joined in because they did truly miss their mommy.

Tatsuki sweatdropped. "I think we'll end today's session here. Same time next week, Aizen-san?"  
Aizen blinked, then he smiled. "Sure. Goodbye Tatsuki-san."  
Tatsuki stood up and bowed. "Goodbye Aizen-san."  
The therapist left the room quickly then to escape the awkwardly loving situation, but Aizen didn't really care, he was busy cuddling his twin boys and watching his perfect hubby arrange a gorgeous bouquet in the vase beside his bed.

Then Kyoya decided things were not okay, so he was screaming once more, causing Gima to leave the vase as is, so he could quickly go pick up his youngest and rock him gently in his arms.  
Aizen made a soft noise. "It's probably time for him to eat... Gima, be a darling and hand me Kyo-kun. Al-kun, sweetie, could you get me the bag by the door?"  
Alaude immediately jumped of the bed and rushed to drag the bag over to the bed, so Aizen could pick it up and open it, taking out the prepared milk bottle inside it.

Gima raised an eyebrow, but he let Aizen cradle Kyo-kun anyways. Aizen gave Gima a placating smile. "Don't be like that, honeybun. Kusakabe-chan came by today and she brought me some of her milk to feed to Kyo-kun."  
Gima nodded then, his silent questions answered. Alaude then tugged at Aizen again. "How much does Kyo-kun need to eat?"  
Aizen smiled at his son, everyone settling down into something much more peaceful now as he fed grumpy little Kyoya. "Right now, he needs some milk every few hours, somewhat like the baby kitten we cared for, remember?"

Fon made a face, clearly recalling less pleasant aspects of raising a stray kitten. "Does that mean... Kyoya will cry like that every few hours at night..?"  
Not one bit of him was thrilled at the possibility of being kept awake. Aizen puffed up his cheeks. "For the first few months, yes. Kyo-kun's crib will be in Okaa-san's and Otou-san's room, though, so don't worry, your sleep won't be disturbed."  
Fon almost scoffed, just barely whispering his sassy response. "He better not keep me up..."  
Aizen took offense anyway and Fon's forehead was lightly flicked as a punishment. Fon grumbled and stuck to Aizen's side anyway.

Alaude didn't pay them any mind, he was completely captured with his little brother, watching Kyoya suckle on the bottle. He looked up at Aizen then, making big puppy eyes. "Okaa-san can I help feed Kyo-kun? Please??"  
Aizen melted at the look and smiled warmly. "Of course you can, Al-kun... Here, try to hold the bottle. Keep it at this angle..."  
Alaude did as instructed, surprised with the fact that Kyoya's suckling was moving the bottle a bit. "Wao..."

Gima almost laughed out loud when he realised that it was painfully obvious which of the twins would be the better bigger brother. His choked chuckle earned him a judging glare from his husband, so he quickly tried to make amends by cuddling a pouting Fon close to himself, choking on his laughter quietly still.


	5. Concerns are brought up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad shorter, but it's got some important information, please enjoy~!

After being fed, Kyoya decided to actually stay awake a while longer, wanting to explore as best as he could in his infant state. Meaning he was making grabby hands at everything.  
Mainly Aizen, who very willingly pulled his baby boy closer to his head, so Kyoya could pat and grab at his face and hair.  
Kyoya wasn't yet babbling, but he was making little noises anyway, grabbing onto Aizen's nose and giggling happily.

Naturally, Gima had to clutch one hand over his own chest, blushing darkly and falling in love with the motherly, soft smile on Aizen's face all over again. "Honey... If you keep making that face, I'm gonna have a heart attack..."  
His flirt made Aizen blush and smile even more. "Is that so? Be careful with that heart, it's still mine."  
The shameless flirt in response to his own made Gima fluster darkly and chuckle softly. "I'll have to be more careful then..."

Alaude stuck out his tongue in response to their charades, silently expressing his second hand embarrassment, while Fon merely blushed and pouted. "Okaa-san? Can I tell you something now?"  
Aizen blinked out of his flirting contest with his hubby, looking at his raven haired baby then. "Of course? What is it, Fon-kun?"

Fon was fidgeting around a little, frowning a bit. "Something happened at school today actually. After Alnii and I sparred. I won and there was this... Strange sensation."  
Alaude remembered their main concern as well, nodding then and looking at Aizen. "Fonii got really, really spooked. He said it felt real dangerous..."  
Fon nodded as well, looking at Aizen and tearing up again. "It felt like something way too dangerous was watching us and laughing..." 

Aizen's eyes narrowed minimally and he frowned. "You said you won, right? How did you win?"  
Fon blinked rapidly, thinking back. "Alnii came from behind to hit the back of my knees? But I dodged forward and kicked backwards at the same time. "  
Alaude grumbles at that, holding his tummy and frowning a bit. "Fonii hit my stomach way too hard. I'm gonna be bruised for a while..."

Aizen hums faintly, thinking then, all the while Kyoya was still grabbing his cheeks and his chin. "That move... Did I teach you that, Fon-kun?"  
Fon thought for a moment, nodding slowly. "I think so..? I remember you said it could be combined with a chop as well... Otou-san's style doesn't have that? So it must've been Okaa-san's..?"

Aizen then sighed softly, brushing a hand through his own hair, a nervous habit of his. "And did the feeling of being watched stay all the way until Otou-san picked you both up? Or did it leave right after?"  
Fon looked down, clenching his tiny hands on his lap, all nervous himself now. "... It left when I saw Otou-san..."

Aizen then closed his eyes, partly because Kyoya was grabbing for his eyebrows and partly because he felt a headache coming. "If that's the case... It is very likely that it was someone from my... Past... Gima, did you feel anything out of place?"  
Gima blinked and scooted closer, scooping up Fon and putting him in his own lap. "I went to the school, one and a half hour earlier and for a second I sensed something... Vaguely familiar. But it didn't feel threatening at all?"  
Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second, vaguely familiar? Then... It can't be one of them, you aren't familiar with them at all."  
Gima gave a helpless shrug, feeling intensely worried himself now. "I know. But I couldn't pinpoint origin or location at all. The person immediately masked themselves when I felt closer..."

Alaude then perked up. "Fonii, what colour did it feel like?"  
Fon blinked rapidly, thinking back to the strange sensation. "It felt really... Yellow?"  
Aizen then interrupted the twins' musings. "Wait wait wait, you two... Fon-kun, you... Felt... A colour?"  
Fon blinked once more, looking up at the very, very concerned expression on Aizen's face. "I... Feel people's colours all the time..? Is that bad?"

Aizen bit his lower lip, brushing a hand through his own hair again, forcing a gentle smile on his lips. "Sweetie... What colour does Otou-san feel like?"  
Fon brightened up and cuddled close to Gima. "Otou-san feels like a squwiggly blue~"  
Alaude giggled happily, hugging Lizard-kun close to his chest. Both twins were completely unaware of the horror Gima and Aizen were going through. It came as a complete surprise to them that Fon was apparently flame aware at the very least...

Aizen was way too flustered to continue questioning their boys, so Gima took over. "Fon-kun, people don't normally feel... Those colours until they are quite a bit older than you two. Since when have you been able to feel them?"  
Fon made big eyes, evidently surprised. "Really? I think... I started feeling the colours right around when school started?"  
Gima nodded faintly. "It's... Not exactly good that you know the colours exist..."  
Fon promptly blew up in defense of himself. "But that's not fair-Alnii has been feeling people's colours for months now-!"  
Alaude spluttered and waved his hands. "No fair Fonii-I don't wanna get a scolding too-" 

Fon narrowed his eyes and clung onto Alaude, growing way too upset and aggressive. He was, unintentionally, or perhaps intentionally, squishing Alaude's arm with all his might, while his voice dipped down into a low rumble. "Don't let me suffer alone, dear brother..."  
Alaude almost squeaked, twisting his arm out of his grip and pulling away, sensing that Fon's emotional stability was deteriorating a little now. Alaude chose smartly to hide behind Gima with Lizard-kun, to wait out the worst of the storm.  
Gima had to take a deep breath himself, before he ruffled Fon's hair. "Now now, nobody is getting a scolding here... Settle down you two. It's simply...surprising."

Fon took a while to work through his feelings, clenching his hands in his lap and breathing heavily. The soothing touch of his parents dispelled the ugly, ugly rage that took hold of his heart for a moment. Fon closed his eyes once the trembling of his hands ceased, looking into himself just to see that his rage was, once again, without real reasons.

Fon opened his eyes again after a moment and pursed his lips, a sad frown on his face now. "I'm sorry Alnii... Did I... Squish you badly..?"  
His voice was laced with regret, but Alaude was already back by his side, smacking him on the back of the head lightly. "You did. But it's fine. More importantly -" 

Alaude easily dropped the topic, forgiving Fon all too easily as he looked up at Aizen instead. "Okaa-san, I think I've always been able to sense your orange and Otou-san's blue. And Fonii is a red, right? But I don't understand something... why was Fonii scared by a yellow on the rooftop? Yellows are usually not dangerous feeling ..."  
It was Aizen's turn to splutter, mostly because Kyo-kun found it very fun to put his hand in Aizen's gaping mouth. Aizen removed his baby's hand from his mouth, huffing and smiling faintly then. "It's... Remarkable that you can already sense that much, Al-kun. And no, nobody is getting a scolding. You were... Somewhat bound to find out about the colours eventually."

Gima tensed a bit, staring at Aizen. "Darling, do you plan... To tell them?"  
Aizen took a deep breath and looked at his husband, smiling faintly. "The only thing more dangerous than a weapon is the same weapon in the hands of someone inexperienced, sweetie..."  
Gima deflated at that and sighed deeply, looking at both their worried baby boys.

Gima closed his eyes, weighing the pros and cons against each other, then looking back at Aizen. "Fine. But if we tell them, we tell them everything. No secrets anymore, ne?"  
Aizen closed his eyes and sighed, tugging Kyo-kun against his chest and letting his youngest baby boy play with Birdie instead. "Alright... We'll tell them... everything..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ominous thing could be in the past and who did Aizen think that presence was?
> 
> Next chapter is gonna be centered around the first time Gima and Aizen ever met~


	6. Some of the truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mediocre angst is coming up, but it'll end with more fluff, so please look hopefully into the future-!

Aizen did say they would tell the twin everything, but in all honesty, he had no idea where to start with his story. Fortunately, Gima took a hold of the situation before Fon's and Alaude's confusion rose to whole new levels. "Al-kun, Fon-kun, wanna hear how Okaa-san and Otou-san met?"  
Fon was sitting in Gima's lap still, blinking up and him and slowly nodding while Alaude then flopped down on the bed, playing with Lizard-kun and Kyoya then, but looking up at Gima regardless. "You never told us before... Is it a bad story?"

Aizen made something like an amused sound, but it came out like a stressed out mess. "You could say so, Al-kun... I don't like to think about it... At all..."  
Gima looked at his husband, then he picked up Fon, scooting over and settling on the hospital bed, right next to Aizen, tugging his husband into his own chest. "I'll do most of the talking." 

They all got comfortable with each other, Alaude cuddled into Aizen's side, Fon seated on Gima's lap, Kyoya tugged in between Gima's and Aizen's body and Aizen was nearly laying on top of Gima's chest.  
Gima sighed a small bit, smiling softly then. "Okaa-san did not have good parents when he was growing up, little ones. They were very mean to him. They even hurt him, with words and with their hands..." 

Aizen cuddled into Gima more closely, sighing softly and Gima wrapped his arm more securely around his husband. "They wanted Aizen to be someone he was not. Because they were part of an evil group that needed Aizen to always be strong and scary. That group's name is Triads, to this day. And Aizen was raised and owned by those people, as if he was property..."  
Calling the Triads an 'evil group' was the understatement of the century, but Gima didn't want to get into politics with his sons. 

Alaude and Fon looked at each other, frowning a little and looking back up at Gima. They both can't imagine their beloved twin brother going through that kind of upbringing. It would be like adding fuel to something like Fon' stormy rage...  
Gima spoke softly, brushing one hand through Aizen's hair. "And those evil people managed to make Okaa-san into something he was not. It took them many years, but... Nobody is strong enough to be themselves when their whole world tells them they can't do that." 

Aizen then took a hold of himself, burying his face in Gima's shoulder. "When I was the person they wanted me to be, they taught me about the colours. Those colours..."  
Aizen sighed a small bit, melting into Gima's petting then, relaxing slowly and speaking more clearly. "It's the colours of fire that is inside every person, you see?"  
Alaude blinked at that. "It's... Fire?" 

Aizen then straightened himself up a bit, looking down at his babies and finding nothing but love and acceptance there, not an inch of pity. He had to take a moment to recompose himself, trying not to bawl out his eyes at the resurfacing memories.  
Gima's voice cut through the fog that clouded Aizen's mind. "The fire is called dying will flames. There are seven different colours of it. Otou-san's blue is a rain flame and Okaa-san 's orange is a sky flame. Fon, what do you feel like your flame ought to be called?" 

Fon blinked faintly, furrowing his eyebrows then, trying to figure it out. But before he could mumble his answer with uncertainty, Alaude spoke, in a hushed voice that was purely sure of his assumption.  
There's no room for debate when Alaude's voice dipped into a hushed whisper. "Fonii is a storm. Stormy red..."

Gima pressed a kiss to the top of Aizen's head. "Mhm. Al-kun, can you see your own fire?"  
But Alaude shook his head. "Do I have one..?"  
Gima almost chuckled. "You do, angel. Yours is purple. It's called the Cloud flame. But back to the story."  
Gima looked down at two very curious boys. "Orange flames, so sky flames, are super rare and those evil people were delighted that Okaa-san belonged to them because of that. But Okaa-san was unhappy, so his flames were weak." 

Gima didn't yet want to tell their little boys about the effects depression and suicidal thoughts have on one's flames, but it was a part of the story regardless. A part they couldn't really gloss over...  
Aizen shifted around a bit and sighed, smiling lightly to himself then. "They wanted me to be stronger, so they send me away on a plane to fight people. One of those people was Otou-san..." 

Gima then smirked and winked at his sons. "The moment I saw Okaa-san, I knew I was gonna marry him someday."  
Aizen spluttered, blushing darkly and mushing his face against Gima, whining hard. "Gimaaaaaa-"  
Gima chuckled then, smiling softly and cuddling Aizen closely to himself. "So, I already knew I was gonna marry him. All I had to do was get him away from those evil people. But because Okaa-san was scared and very confused, he didn't want to leave. It was new and unknown and scary to him."

Aizen huffed at that, fondly remembering something then. "Otou-san followed Okaa-san all the way to China, to take me away from those people and put me somewhere more safe. The Triads were... Not happy. They followed Otou-san for a long time, to try to steal me back."  
Gima smirked. "Okaa-san wasn't with me. I had hidden him with grandpa."

Alaude and Fon both brightened when Gima mentioned their grandpa. The man was always fun, especially when he was their baby sitter~!  
Aizen blushed lightly then, smiling softly and speaking with nearly endless amounts of fondness. "While Otou-san was busy distracting those people, Grandpa taught me what it's like to be myself... It wasn't scary anymore. And when I started to feel more happy with myself, my flames became more and more powerful."

Gima smiled softly when Aizen began to radiate the pride they were all used to once more. "And then one time, when Otou-san stopped by in my hiding place, to see how I was doing, I realised the same thing. That I was going to end up marrying Otou-san someday..."  
Aizen giggled when Gima flushed a pretty pink. "So then we both knew we were in love. But Otou-san still had to go distract those people all the time, so we couldn't even get to know each other..."

Gima smiled a bit. "So I was distracting this evil group, right? I was always a few steps ahead of them, but they were tricky themselves and tried so much to make me trip over my plans. There was only one time where their evil plans worked on me. Sadly... They managed to hurt me a bit before I managed to get away. "  
Aizen blushed faintly as he remembered the day the triads invaded their hometown, tearing the place apart in search for him, downing Gima in an all on one brawl.  
Aizen scoffed faintly, a smirk on his lips. "That time, I was the one that kicked their butts."

Alaude and Fon blinked rapidly, then they began to smirk themselves, approving of those news, radiating their own unique bloodlust into Aizen's and Gima's.  
The one thing that pulled them all back to reality was when Kyoya yawned loudly, and wiggled around. Aizen flustered hard and cradled his baby boy closer. "S-so... I kicked their butt's... And... And they got scared..."  
Gima wrapped one arm around Aizen's waist, burying his nose in Aizen's shoulder and lightly inhaling his scent, making Aizen into a blushing, stuttering mess. "Your mother scared them so bad, they ran away. And never came back again."

Alaude and Fon both looked sadistically excited now, straightening up and looking at each other, before nodding and looking at their parents, speaking simultaneously again. "Okaa-san, Otou-san, you are awesome-"  
The shameless praise from all sides made Aizen die of fondness and embarrassment, but he couldn't even cover his face with one hand, since he was still holding Kyo-kun.  
So Aizen did the next best thing. He flopped into Gima's chest and squealed at how adorable his babies are. Gima hugged him closely, laughing lightly. "Yeah, we are..."

~~~

Fon was still bouncing even half an hour later when everyone else had calmed down again, looking all too eager. "Otou-san, do you think the person I felt at school today was from the Triads?"  
Gima raises an eyebrow and gently shook his head. "I don't think so. They didn't feel like that, honey."  
Fon huffed and pouted a bit. "Aw I wanted to kick their butts too..."

Alaude then straightened back up, holding Lizard-kun in his lap then. "Then who do you think they are?"  
Gima sighed faintly. "I don't know... But I think I will send you to school with a bodyguard, starting next week."  
The twins almost protested, but Gima tutted softly at them. "Kusakabe-chan would be upset if she heard that you don't wanna go to school with her."

Alaude and Fon both panicked and flailed just a bit. "We didn't say that-!"  
Gima smirked then, tricking his boys into accepting the bodyguard, at least for now. "You won't even notice that she's there, so don't worry~"  
Alaude and Fon both grumbled a bit. They all paused when Aizen yawned and rubbed his eyes. "It's... Getting late. You three should get going home, okay? Okaa-san needs to go to sleep..."

Alaude and Fon then promptly teared up, but they tried so hard to be strong, nodding and giving Aizen a big , biiiig sandwich hug, smooching both his cheeks.  
Aizen gave a tiny squeak and blushed from their affections, smiling brightly then." Don't worry, you two. I'll be fine now...-"

Before Aizen could even react, Gima swooped in, covering Alaude's and Fon's eyes with his hands and briefly capturing his husband in a deep, slow and tender kiss.  
Aizen initially went rigid, but a second later he melted into the familiar, warm touch, returning the slow and sensual kiss. It took a moment for Aizen to pull away and blush hard, whacking Gima in the face. "Hunny-!?"  
Gima laughed freely then, blushing himself and just completely amused, even though his cheek stung a bit.

Aizen will never admit it, but that laughter did more for him than that kiss ever could've done. It went down his spine like honey and molten gold, leaving him flustered and stammering for words as his boys said their goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Alaude and Fon working through all the info that was thrown at them here. Also Gima beginning to train their flames~


	7. Growing older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time skip in this chapter! But no worries, we are merely approaching peak fluffy times in Kyo-kun's life~

The twins were dead tired that night, dragging themselves to bed after they put on their pyjamas. Flame training with Otou-san was nice, pleasant even, but it was very, very exhausting.  
Gima started them out simply, showing them how to conduct their flame through some metallic objects, to increase the effects of something like a knife or a bullet.

But apparently they needed a ring or something of that nature to light their flame up outside of their body? Neither Alaude, nor Fon understood why or when jewelry came into this, but both of them adjusted well enough. And they defied the odds regardless. By the end of their first training session, Fon and Alaude both had managed to light up a fierce glow on their bare skin. Gima praised them to the point where it got embarrassing.

However, because training was so intense, the twins barely even found a moment to talk to each other. Gima was trying to prevent them from talking almost, rushing them to shower and bringing them straight to bed after they finished. But really, to the twins, their Otou-san just seemed eager to get back to finishing today's paperwork.

That day's goodnight story left Fon even more exhausted, so he rested his eyes soon and moments after, Gima left the room, leaving Fon half awake and very lost in his thoughts.  
Surprisingly, however, its Alaude that spoke first. "A lot happened today, ne..?"  
Fon blinked faintly, looking over at his twin brother. Alaude was in his bed, tucked in securely, so very unmoving and calm, Fon almost thought he imagined that Alnii spoke at all.  
But then a pair of glowing, purple eyes opened and Alaude sighed. "Fonii... My... Flames feel strange. Like... Happy strange..."  
Fon considered his twin's words, feeling into himself then and sighing out a soft breath. "Mine feel the same... I think..?" 

Alaude then slowly sat up in his bed, looking over at Fon and staring quietly for a bit, before softly declaring. "If someone tries to steal you away from home, I will kill them."  
Fon startled awake then, blinking rapidly and sitting upright, staring over at Alaude and smiling a playful smile. "But... I'm the strong twin, Alnii... I'm supposed to protect you."  
Alaude huffed childishly, looking down for a moment, then staring straight at Fon again. "I will grow stronger. Stronger than you will ever be." 

Alaude's calm determination was always the opposite to Fon's blinding rage and Fon was very aware of this. He couldn't help the smile that creeped on his lips. "Let's... Get stronger fast, then..? Together."  
Alaude blinked at that, tilting his head as if he didn't understand. Fon spoke more softly then. "I love you, Alnii. Now and forever. I wanna be strong besides you. So... Let's be strong enough that nobody will ever hurt Kaa-san again..."  
Alaude smiled at that, not quite understanding the full meanings of the words, as he was drop dead tired, but his flame curled appreciatively around nothing for a moment. "Lets do that then... I love you too, Fonii. Goodnight..." 

"Goodnight Alnii..." 

~~~

The times that followed these last, peaceful days were not easy on them, by any means, yet when looking back, it all passed by so quickly. Kyoya was now almost three years old already...  
For the first year of raising Kyoya, Aizen and Gima both stayed at home, tending to the paperwork that came in as a team and raising their three little devils with huge amounts of parental enthusiasm.

Yet, after that first year with tiny Kyoya, Gima had to go back to work. He had a lot to catch back up on as one of the chiefs of Namimori's police department. But he still always made sure to get home on time to take over with the kids before Aizen left for work.  
Aizen too picked up his jobs again. During the day he was at home, working on the paperwork that was created by their growing family network. And when Nightime came, Aizen had the pleasure of returning to his second job. He worked night shifts as a bartender at a neat little bar not too far from their home.  
One of them was always at home, be is Aizen, or Gima. One of them needed to be home at all times, especially since the youngest skylark just realised that crawling and walking was a thing. Nothing and nobody on ground level was safe from getting torn to pieces by curious little hands.

And Fon... Well. He still felt that presence everyday at school, but by now it was such a regular occurrence, he had almost grown accustomed to feeling watched. The bodyguards their parents put into the school system didn't help... Much.  
But with time the presence just felt less and less threatening and more and more playful instead. Fon was beginning to look forward to feeling it whenever they had school, insanely enough. He was starting to want to meet the person that spied on him daily... 

Alaude, meanwhile, had his hands full with their friends. Sawada Ieyasu-kun, Ugetsu Asari-kun and Sasagawa Knuckles-kun all decided to drag Alaude into their music club. Alaude did not want to join them, at first, but then Ieyasu found out Alaude could play the violin.  
And ever since, they all kept trying to trick, demand and beg Alaude to play music with them. Asari on the flute, Ieyasu as a singer, Knuckles on the electric keyboard and Alaude on the violin. It took a lot of begging and Ieyasu might've even offered Alaude his soul in exchange, but eventually, Alaude did agree to play the violin for them. For free on top of that. Alaude doesn't need a weakling's soul afterall. 

Yet, regardless of what his parents or his twin brothers were doing, one Hibari Kyoya was in the middle of exploring the world and finding his sense of selfawareness. There was so much to see and do, even just around and inside the mansion he was living in for now...  
Of course, shenanigans ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Kyoya-kun will meet Tetsuya-kun and I'll elaborate on their relationship~


	8. Making a friend/the rhythm of the world

Kyoya was so very, very tiny. So very... New to everything. But baby Kyoya was already realising things other people might not realise their whole lives. The first thing he noticed, is that everything, without a doubt, has a rhythm.  
The pitter-patter of his own steps as he slowly made his way through the mansion's hallways.  
The water drip-dripping through the coffee filter when his Otou-san brewed himself a cup of the bitter liquid in the early hours of the day.  
Even the pleasant thumb-thumbing Kyoya heard when Aizen picked him up and tucked him against his own chest, letting him hear his heartbeat.

This was all familiar by now, Kyoya's morning routine, so to say. And he was only allowed off of his Okaa-san's lap when Aizen finished feeding Kyoya his parts of breakfast.  
Then Gima stood up and left the dining room to go and wake Alaude and Fon by himself, but Kyoya wiggled his way out of Aizen's arms, twisting around and walking after Gima as quickly as he could. Gima stopped, fortunately, and scooped him up in his arms, taking him along to go wake the twins.

Kyoya looked at his siblings, blinking as Alaude immediately shot upright and Fon made strange noises again. Even they had a rhythm.  
Alaude's rhythm was erratic at first. Get up, make the bed, ready his uniform, use the bathroom, put on his uniform, then... Alaude's rhythm slowed and stopped.  
Fon's morning rhythm always has been sluggish and slow. Groaning a few times in bed, getting up once Alaude finished in the bathroom, dragging himself over to the bathroom and taking his sweet time to get ready.

Kyoya never saw the end of Fon's morning routine, since Gima always left before the twins finished dressing up..Kyoua wiggled out of his father's arms then, walking down another hallway. Exploring once more.  
Everything does have a rhythm.  
So when Kyoya then heard a new series of noises, he was deeply intrigued. He followed the strange noises, ending up at the other side of the Manor soon then.

He tapped up to the door, pushing against it and peeking into the room then. Kyoya saw a tall, adult man with black hair. This man is often around his parents and his siblings. One of the most devoted servants of the Manor.  
Kyoya frowns a little then. This adult man was beating the bare bum of a boy that was even more tiny than Kyoya himself. And the boy was sobbing profusely as the man scolded him.

Kyoya then pushed the door as hard as he could, slamming it open as loudly as possible. The man flinched and looked over, pushing the boy to the ground next to himself and standing up, to bow deeply to Kyoya, flustering darkly in shame. "Young master-how is your morning?"  
Kyoya tapped up to the man, looking around him at the boy, who was still whimpering quietly. Kyoya then stares up at the tall adult, gesturing him to come down to his level.

The man knelt down with a smile on his lips, but he froze in place when the young skylark grabbed a hand over his chest. On the adult's yukata, right there, was the emblem of the Hibari family. And Kyoya smoothly tore it off of him, stepping back and looking up at him with chilling, intelligent, grey eyes. Kyoya's voice was still small, but he spoke as clearly as he ever did. "You are dismissed."

The man blinked slowly, staring down at Kyoya, then a shaky smile fixed onto his lips. "Young master, don't be silly... Give that back." He reached for the piece of cloth Kyoya just confiscated, but Kyoya hid it behind his back and stepped backwards, leveling a calm look at the man. "You are dismissed, her-bi-vore..."  
He lipsed a little bit, but the word he heard on the TV felt good to say.

The man was staring at him still, twitching a bit, then reaching out to Kyoya more aggressively. "Give that back-"  
But a calm, even voice cut through the air then. Aizen was standing by the doorway. "Did you not hear him, Kusakabe-kun? You were dismissed."

Kyoya looked over at Aizen, smiling brightly then. "Kaa-san-!"  
Aizen smiled all sweetly, coming over and gently plucking the piece of cloth from Kyoya's hands. "You made a good choice there, baby boy. Aw... You're already... Growing up..." Aizen teared up, sniffling and trying to cuddle his little boy, but Kyoya wiggled a bit, escaping from the bone-crushing hug and ignoring the adults, walking over to the sniffling boy.

Kyoya blinked down at the boy with black hair and pretty brown eyes. "Are you still hurting..?"  
The boy sniffled roughly and nodded a bit, looking down then and just looking far too miserable. Kyoya pursed his lips a bit, then he patted the boys black hair, looking up at Aizen then and making puppy eyes. "Kaa-san, I am keeping this one..."

Aizen was just done throwing out the trash, looking back Kyo-kun and blinking. "Is that so, baby boy? His name is Kusakabe Tetsuya.... Are you sure, Kyo-kun?"  
Kyoya nodded and offered a hand to the little boy, helping him up and dragging him along. "Kaa-san. Food."  
Aizen flustered and happily followed his little boy. "Of course, of course~ Let's get you two food~" 

Everything has a rhythm. Even Tetsuya-kun had one as he clumsily stumbled after Kyoya. Kyoya found he wouldn't mind getting used to the clumsy pitter patter behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tempted to ship those two together once they grow up a bit more. Tetsuya deserves some love for his efforts! But what do you all think? I can basically ship Alaude, Kyoya and Fon with anyone, so I'm open to suggestions~


	9. Fon's first encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fon is starting puberty early with some thoughts about love, life and murder~

They were 10 years old when Alaude developed his first crush.  
Fon came to visit Alaude in class one day and he couldn't help but notice it. He watched how his blond twin stole glances at the quiet, timid, meek girl that sat just a few paces away from the classroom door.  
Fon leaned forward on Alnii's desk, looking at him. "Why don't you go talk to her?"  
And Alaude's cheeks flamed in a bright red. "It's... Not that easy. I'm embarrassed and she is so shy..."

Fon tilted his head, then he straightened up a bit, looking over at the girl again. Black hair, brown eyes, meek, soft hearted, a prime victim for bullies. It surprised him. Alnii's taste in women, that is. He never thought Alaude would like someone invisible like her...  
But here Alaude was, biting his lower lip, busying himself with his books for the next period just to avoid looking and making it too obvious.  
Fon slumbed over his twin's desk then, his knees almost touching the ground as he let himself hang there. "Alnii, I don't get it. She... Doesn't look like much..."

Alaude was getting stressed out, blushing and speaking softly and quickly. "It's not about looks for me, Fonii... She... We had show and tell the other day and she told about a day her papa came to visit her and gave her a necklace she loves... She was so passionate then and that just... Her voice is so... Ugh-"  
Alaude was messing up his own hair, dropping his forehead on the desk and Fon found it in himself to huff. "You are like Kaa-san. A hopeless romantic, aren't you... Dork..."

Alaude glared at him, helpless and cornered, but Fon dismantled his building anger with a sincere smile. "It's fine though. Crush on whoever you like. I'm not judging~"  
Fon then brings his feet under himself again, standing up straight and placing his hands on Alaude's desk, winking at the blond. "I'm rooting for you, Mister romantic~"  
That left Alaude as a blushing, stammering mess, making Fon laugh lightly as he skipped out of the classroom, waving to his twin before he slipped out the door. 

It was so adorable, to Fon. It didn't even have to be his twin. Just someone that was genuinely in love... He himself didn't feel that type of feeling, yet, but that's fine. Kaa-san said he didn't love anyone until he met Tou-san.  
But just watching the blossoming relationships all around their grade... It was all adorable to him. Some were holding hands in the hallways already, some were still just crushing, like Alnii, some were sharing first kisses and blushing together somewhere...

It made Fon feel fuzzy in his tummy. That's weird, isn't it? That watching other people be in love made him so happy? Even people he is protective and possessive of, like his Alnii...  
Fon came to a stop, blinking a bit at nothing really. It is strange. That's definitely not normal, right? Fon looked around, furrowing his eyebrows a bit. Other people reacted differently... With disgust, or jealousy, and here he was, feeling excited and happy that people are loving other people. 

He blinked a bit more, putting his hands in his pocket and walking away from class then, going to the rooftop instead. Its a little confusing... Fon wanted to work through his feelings.  
He is welcomed to the roof by familiar pinpricks on the back of his neck. The presence was there again today, but Fon paid it no mind for once, going to a sunny spot and sitting down by the fence there. He didn't close his eyes, but his thoughts drifted then. 

Fon tried to imagine what it would be like to be in love... Like Tou-san and Kaa-san. To have someone to call his own... No, no, that... that didn't feel right in his heart. He didn't want someone to call his own... He wanted someone to... To... Fon looked up at the sky, sighing faintly then. He wanted someone to share with the world?  
It felt right to think that way, to his heart. But everything he was taught growing up said something... different. Marriage, his twin called it. Love, his parents called it. Monogamy, his teacher called it. And it didn't sit right with Fon. 

Fon was in a heated mental debate when the atmosphere around the roof shifted again. Someone approached Fon and sat near him, not too close to be grabbed easily. Fon looked over at the person, blinking rapidly at the grown man in black there.  
The heck? This is a dang elementary school, first of all. Secondly that guy sure wasn't any teacher Fon knew.  
Fon blinked some more as the pieces slowly fell into place in his mind. The presence. This guy was the presence? 

Fon looked at the man, feeling just a little troubled now. "Who are you?"  
The man had a deep, baritone voice, like when Tou-san whispered sweet nothings to Kaa-san and Kaa-san became lobster red. "Just an old acquaintance of your father's."  
His Japanese was accented, but Fon couldn't figure out what accent it was. He narrowed his eyes. "Why have you been watching me? Or was it Alnii?"  
The man chuckled lowly, like the very notion of that was ridiculous to him. "I've been observing you. You have potential and I can see that."

Fon was already fuming, feeling something like exasperation for the grown man's antics already. "You could've just come up and talked to me. There was no need to be a creep. You made Alnii feel upset."  
The man looks at him, with pitch black eyes and Fon's next words caught in the back of his throat. "I don't care, kid. I needed to make sure of my assumptions... How about a spar?"  
And Fon had never felt that eager to crush someone's face into the concrete ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the next chapter explore how Ally's deals with his crush, or how Fon deals with his mysterious stalker?


	10. Crushes, Pain and hidden Colours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaude reminisces his crush and misses a crucial moment. Fon need saving and a mysterious stranger turns out not to be that mysterious at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wanna apologise, I suck at writing sparring scenes, but please enjoy my attempt at thissss.

~~~Alaude's POV:~~~

After Fon left the classroom, Alaude managed to soothe the blush on his cheeks, pursing his lips faintly and looking down at his books.  
He still remembered the exact moment he fell for the meek, quiet girl he never paid attention to before.

It was during show and tell, just last week. The teacher called the girl forward and she shyly stood in front of the class, showing them a bland, leather necklace with a red piece of clay of some kind on it.  
Alaude had not planned to pay attention, but when he looked, there was a fierce expression on the meek girl's face. It had him taken aback, then he watched and listened closely.

Her voice was shaky and quiet, she was embarrassed, yet underneath all of that, there was a fierce passion that has Alaude speechless and captivated. "I... I know it doesn't look like much... But this is my.. most important thing... My... My Otou-san gave it to me when I was still little... I don't... See him lots, he travels all the time..."

Alaude blinked rapidly as those chocolate brown eyes filled with tears, shimmering beautifully for a moment, but the tears didn't fall, as the girl seemed to snap out of her sadness with an even fiercer passion. "I love my Otou-san and my Okaa-san says that with this he is always with me-!"

The students behind him whispered to each other, the teacher seemed concerned and Alaude couldn't hear or see any of it.  
His heart was racing and it was like all he could see was that meek little girl with silky looking black hair and shining, fascinating brown eyes, a pout on her trembling lips and flushing pink in embarrassment.

That ferocity... That passion... The utter love for her family... So pretty... So intense...- Then suddenly their eyes locked and Alaude had to quickly look away, or she would've seen the utter adoration in his eyes.  
Alaude reached up to his face, touching his own cheeks and blinking rapidly at the warmth at his fingertips.  
His heart was still racing, hammering so loudly in his chest he was sure others could hear and it only slowed when the gaze he felt on himself drifted away and the teacher dismissed the girl back to her seat with some encouraging words. "Thank you for showing us your pretty nacklace, Yuri-chan~ You can go back to your seat now~"  
The meek reply came a moment later and Alaude could breathe again. "T-thank you sensei-"

Back in the present day, the memory alone made Alaude sigh almost wistfully, a faint blush coming to his cheeks again and he bit his lower lip lightly as he looked out the window.  
Amekawa Yuri was an utterly average girl. And yet he had lost his composure when she showed them her fierce love for her family...

Alaude sighed once again, standing up from his chair and leaving the classroom, dodging to the side, so he could slip past the teacher that just arrived to give his lesson.  
The teacher didn't notice, nobody did. Alaude didn't want them to notice him, so they didn't.  
He's good in hiding away that he exists when he wants to, almost as good as Yuri... His heart sped up again and he had to calm himself with a hand against his chest.

Alaude was all lost in thoughts, so it came as a complete shock to him when a shrill, screaming red pierced his senses, feral and unbound and in pain.  
Alaude whipped around immediately , turning direction and sprinting to the rooftop, to follow his twin's call for help. His stormy brother felt so painful, Alaude grit his teeth, his blood now boiling for a whole different reason as he swiftly opened the rooftop door.

~~~Fon's POV:~~~

Fon was up off of the floor the moment the stranger spoke the words, already in a fighting stance and glaring daggers at the challenger. "I'll take you up on the offer."  
The man was clearly underestimating him, staying seated for a moment longer, then standing at his leisure, relaxed and watching him with the mildest sorts of amusement. "That's the spirit kid."

Fon couldn't even see his first movement, but he reflexively dodged the bullet anyway, diving in close and aiming for the man's stomach. But the man slipped away from his reach, using speed that had Fon completely taken aback.  
Fon then settled back, frowning and trying to analyse his enemy. Crap, he isn't usually the strategist... Alnii normally finds the enemy's weak spots so Fon can take them out quickly...

The man wasn't giving him any time to settle back either, not even to think properly, keeping the bullet hail at a constant and he kept slipping out of Fon's reach. It was infuriating and Fon's self control slipped then.  
He lunged forward in a burst of energy, managing a kick into the man's side, but the man promptly grabbed his leg and flung Fon against the fence that surrounded the rooftop. It groaned under him and Fon just about managed to jump back to safety before it sailed off of the rooftop. 

And then... Fon took just a moment, to look back towards the fence, genuinely startled with how close he had come to a serious injury.  
He took his eyes off of the enemy, so it was really his fault that he ended in this predicament. Held up by his throat, dangling above a drop high enough to perhaps end his life.  
Fon reached for the hand clasped around his throat, planning to rip it to shreds, but before he could even touch it, the man forced his sun flames into Fon's nervous system, overloading muscle stimuli, reducing Fon into a helplessly twitching child.

Fon's eyes were wide, startled and fearful, yet they still held a chilling bloodlust, staring at the man before him with such conflicting emotions.  
Fon felt it all. The way the sun flames fit perfectly into his storm, molding against his flame with flawless compatibility. Fon also felt the way those very same sun flames were creeping into him, breaking his insides, before healing him in wrong ways, pinching nerves, stretching places that should really be left alone. It left him in excruciating pain, all the while he was entirely immobile and unable to even utter a word due to the shock in his system

The man honestly seemed impressed for a moment, blinking at him slowly and retreating his sun. "You could almost resist my sun with a storm that powerful. Hm."  
The flames returned full force and this time it tore a scream from Fon's throat. His vision was going black around the edges and red was blossoming from the middle, he couldn't breathe and it felt like his body was breaking from the inside out.

Then... A soothing wave of cloud came over him and suddenly Fon could breathe again. Alnii came... Fon would've cried if he could manage to do that right now... Instead he just vaguely felt the changes around him. The sun was surprised, taken by Alnii's ambush and he sustained some damage, but so did his Alnii, only then... Something changed. Alnii's cloud grew and became noisy and overbearing and demanding and Fon felt protected and safe, despite the pain he still felt.

The sun vanished in this massive assault of self propagating cloud flames and then the cloud flame settled down swiftly again. Fon still couldn't see or feel much aside from the pain, but he... Felt Alaude next to himself.  
And then Alaude's cloud reached into him, prodding gently and feeling deep, deep into the wild red of his storm.

Somewhere, well camouflaged in the raging red, deeply hidden in his storm, Fon harboured a small blue, a secondary, his rain flame. Alaude's gentle, loving, soft cloud took hold of his rain, pulling it to the surface, helping him to soothe the pain while Alaude picked him up, carrying him home quickly then.

~~~timeskip~~~

Everything was a bit of a blur after that. His own rain was soon replaced by Tou-san's rain and he felt the wrath of his Kaa-san, a feral, unbridled rage Fon wasn't used to. In his already exhausted and confused state, the ferocity of his Kaa-san startled his flame and made him curl up around himself.  
Fon decided to stay curled up with his storm flame, during the process when he was being healed. Even after his body was healed, Fon stayed shut down. Even under the gentle prodding of a familiar flames.  
Alnii, Kaa-san and Tou-san were probably so worried, but Fon never ever wanted to experience anything like that ever again. 

Fon actually wanted to stay like this until he starved to death, just to not feel that kind of pain ever again.  
He is just 10 years old, no child his age should know what it is like to be turned to mush on the inside-!  
He was having another internal panic attack, just when a new, smaller presence came into his immediate vicinity. He couldn't tell who it was, the flames were entirely unfamiliar.  
But whoever it is, they prodded and shoved at him with an aggressive cloud flame and Fon pushed right back as hard as he could with his storm flame. 

They recoiled, but came back just a a few moments later, pushing against him with something like intrigue and curiosity. Fon shoved the cloud flames away again. He just wanted to be left alone to starve like the pathetic loser that he is...  
So he was really annoyed when then a Mist flame poked at him, interested and amused and sadistic. The sudden change from Cloud to Mist made Fon recoil, steeling himself against an attack. Nobody, nobody in his family has a Mist flame--but... The Mist pulled back when Fon recoiled, so perhaps it still wasn't someone hostile? 

Fon was just beginning to slowly settle back down in his tightly curled, protective state, when suddenly, something... Strange brushed against his flames.  
It was unmistakably a sky. But it was unlike any sky Fon had ever felt before.

Ieyasu's sky had been a happy, sweet and friendly little thing, even though it wasn't active yet, the same was the case with Ieyasu's baby brother, Tsunayoshi. Those types of sky flames were always a bit too clingy for Fon's tastes...  
And Kaa-san's sky was always powerful and wide and unlimited. At times, it was burning so fiercely it scared Fon, so he didn't really like that kind of sky either. 

But this stranger's sky... It was different. Gentle, searching, with an undercurrent of concern and lingering, soft amusement. There was near to no pressure in this flame...  
This sky almost seemed unwilling to be in contact with him in the first place, but when Fon pushed his rain against it, he was accepted fluently.  
Fon stiffened, shocked with the way this foreign sky resonated with him so easily.  
This sky had no pull to it, no instinctual urge to possess or claim anything, so instead of wrapping around Fon's flames to trap him, it brushed up against his tense storm curiously, innocently, poking at him with childish interest. 

Fon felt his storm's hatred and agitation slowly lessen, letting him actually come to terms with what happened today. And before the young Hibari knew it, he was sobbing profusely, leaning into the stranger's soft sky. 

~~~Kyoya POV:~~~

Nothing seemed to be able to convince Fon-nii out of his self induced coma. It caused extreme unrest in the entire household. The servants were distracted and distraught, Ally-nii had emotionally shut down, locked up in his room and completely unavailable.  
Even their parents... Well... Let's just say... Little pitter-patters went unheard down the hallway as Kaa-san was much to busy with sobbing in Tou-san's arms. 

Kyoya wanted to know what was going on. The aura of his home was strange. He couldn't even sleep like this, since it all felt weird and wrong.  
The servants ignored him in favour of casting worried glances everywhere.  
Ally-nii had locked himself in his room, pouting.  
And he could still hear Kaa-san's muffled crying, all the way down the hallway. 

Kyoya frowned darkly to himself, pushing open the door behind which the whole ruckus started, tapping inside and looking down then, at the cause of his problems.  
Fon-nii was messed up. Somehow. He was hurt badly and now he was refusing to wake up. 

Also his red and blue were being gross, warped and twisted around each other and pulsing strangely, with barely concealed terror.  
Kyoya hated how tangled up it all was, so he reached out angrily with his purple to untangle that mess.  
Fon-nii's red burned his fingertips in response and Kyoya recoiled, making big eyes and a soft, whispery noise in wonder. "Wao..." 

You could burn people with the colours? Whaaat?!  
Kyoya was excited for a moment, then he schooled his expression again, patting his own cheeks.  
He looked back at Fon-nii then, all seriously. He tried reaching out again, with his purple, but the red lashed out immediately in response.  
So the touch was at fault? Or was Kyoya's purple just too rough?

Kyoya grimaced for a second, then he reached with something softer, the other, more blue-purple he had wrapped up in his fiercer, bigger purple.  
But then Fon-nii's blue recoiled and shivered and Kyoya frowned, getting annoyed with the picky red and blue.

Did frightened colours need to be handled with softer colours than Kyoya's purples, usually? Kyoya scowled a bit, reaching even deeper into himself, concentrating hard to find the softest colour he had at his disposal.  
Because just as the whispy blue-purple was wrapped in his bigger, rougher royal purple, hidden in the center of the whispy, sneaky blue-purple, Kyoya found his softest colour easily, right where he last left it.

Kyoya called it forth into his hands, blinking gently as his fingertips shimmer in soft specks of orange. He tried to get a feel for it first, but Kyoya's orange was still small, slippery and unwilling, twisting away from his own control and it always made him very annoyed.  
But it was still the softest colour Kyoya had, so he forced it into his palms, coating his hands thoroughly in it and reaching out again, testing out how Fon-nii's red and blue reacted with this soft, small orange.

For a moment, the blue and red didn't do anything, almost frozen solid when Kyoya poked them that time.  
But then... Fon-nii gave a shuddering whimper, his blue unfurling quickly and wrapping around Kyoya's hands tightly.  
Kyoya blinked rapidly for a moment, then he wiggled his fingers in the blue, watching as it seemed to melt at his touch, becoming like a happy pile in Kyoya's lap within moments. 

Kyoya kept one hand down, petting the friendly blue and reaching out for the red again, brushing his hand against it slowly, petting it as he would when one of their household's pets were upset with him.  
It was still all tense, but the more Kyoya petted it, the more it unfurled slowly and beautifully, like a flower blossoming slowly under his touch. 

Kyoya sat back, watching impatiently as the red and the blue settled back where they belonged all too slowly.  
Fon was stirring, mumbling softly and slowly relaxing into his bed, then trembling harshly.  
Kyoya was a little overwhelmed and startled when Fon then began to softly cry into his pillow, but he didn't leave his big brother's side, staying put and watching Fon deal with his emotions properly now. 

Somewhere down the line, Fon ended up resting his head in Kyoya's lap and Kyoya followed his instincts to pet his big brother, helping Fon along in slowly returning to normalcy now. 

Who could've know that the colours could burn people? And even more so that Kyoya's small orange had some use aside from being a pretty nightlight to chase away bad dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to end it on an adorable note to balance out Fon's angsty spar, how did I do?


	11. A different Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he was rescued, how did Tetsuya behave around his saviour? And how would the youngest servant of the house react to it when something horrible shakes the household?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today it's a shorter chapter, I'm really exhausted, but I hope it'll still be adequate amounts of fluffy Kyo-chan times~

Kusakabe Tetsuya was four years old now, the same alleged age as his god-like saviour. And he looked for said saviour whenever he could. This boy that made the bad man, that called himself Tetsuya's father, disappear...  
Hibari Kyoya-sama was someone Tetsuya instinctually admired, even before the young master of the mansiom began to pay more attention to him. Not much even changed from before Kyoya-sama saved him either, but every now and then, he now encountered the young master in the hallways.

And Kyoya-sama always paused and looked at him, looking him up and down and staring into his eyes a moment later, speaking calmly. "Are you okay."  
And Tetsuya, without a fail, would fluster darkly and nod firmly in response. He didn't yet dare speak to his saviour, the mere notion of that seemed scary at first.  
But the more time Tetsuya spend with Kyoya-sama, the more Kyoya-sama showed a... Gentleness to Tetsuya.

It seemed so very unlikely that a boy as young, strong and fierce as Kyoya would know how to pet someone's hair in just the right way to make all the tension flop off of Tetsuya's body in one go...  
Yet, time and time again, Kyoya ruffled a hand through his hair as a greeting, or perhaps as a goodbye when they ended up meeting. And always, always, Tetsuya would find any kind of tension melt off of his own, young body, reducing him back into what he was supposed to be. A little boy...

Tetsuya knew. He wasn't born as a servant, he was born as a human... And, surprisingly, Kyoya-sama was apparently perfectly fine with acknowledging that fact by treating him as more than property.  
Even though the youngest master claimed him as his property in front of the master of the mansion, more or less... Kyoya never once took advantage of that claim, still. And Tetsuya was starting to really like it whenever Kyoya-sama petted his hair and smiled at him in that bright, innocent manner.

So when one day, Kyoya was unhappy when they met, Tetsuya finally managed to find his voice. "K.... Kyoya-Sama..?"  
It was barely a whisper, but Kyoya heard him anyway, stopping and looking back at him with those startling, sharp, grey eyes. "Yes?"  
Tetsuya had to take a deep breath, looking down, rather anxious. "You... Seem sad... What's wrong..?"

Young master Kyoya blinked a bit then, looking surprised, then he tilted his head, starting at him in wonder. "You saw that? Really? Nobody... Ever sees when I'm upset..."  
Tetsuya tensed hard, feeling like he intruded onto Kyoya's privacy, but instead, Kyoya gave him a soft smile. "I knew you had po-ten-ti-al. You are very... Very.... Good at looking for things, right?"  
Tetsuya blushed darkly. "You... Just looked so upset... Did something happen..?"

Kyoya then blinked once more, trying to think of an answer. "I feel like... Fon-nii and Ally-nii are in trouble... I don't know what it is..."  
Tetsuya then bit his lower lip, seeing just how upset that made Kyoya-sama. "I... Um... I just..."

Kyoya however, then shifted his mood abruptly, grimacing at Tetsuya. "You. Stop that. Just... Stop it."  
Tetsuya made big eyes, feeling tears come already. "What..?"  
Kyoya sighed sharply, gesturing vaguely with his hand. "Your red. It's in my face. Put it away."  
Tetsuya stared at Kyoya-sama, blinking more. "My... Red? What red? I don't understand..."

Kyoya paused then, staring at him for a moment, before looking aside, thinking out loud then. "Maybe herbi-vores don't feel their colours... That's prob-ably it."  
Kyoya then looked at Tetsuya once more, calmly. "Just... Calm down? Some thing you have reacts to your feel-ings and its in my space..."  
Tetsuya fumbled around a bit, trying to calm himself as best as he could, because of course, Kyoya-sama had a reasonable explanation. If... Whatever red was bothering him, Tetsuya would make it behave.

And then Kyoya sighed in something like relief, but it was short lived when suddenly then servants swarmed the hallways, Tetsuya's mama hushing them and bringing Kyoya to bed far too early. Kyoya didn't resist, but he looked unhappy again.  
Tetsuya didn't know what was happening. But his mama soon came and brought him to bed as well, forcing him to sleep much too early.

And Tetsuya followed his mama's instructions, falling asleep soon after he was put to bed. And he would probably have slept through the whole night, if, around the early hours of the morning, some strange force didn't pull at him in some way. Tetsuya awoke slowly, groggily following the strange pull, toddling down the still dark hallway blindly.  
The... The dark... Was scary... But the thing that was pulling Tetsuya along felt so eager, that he couldn't say no to it. And thankfully, when Tetsuya opened the door to the infirmary, the dark was cast away behind him, because... 

Because... Kyoya-sama can apparently glow in the dark now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I write Tetsu? How could I improve the story or my writing otherwise? Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


	12. Time for an adventure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya goes on an adventure and meets Fluffy!

Kyoya was pretty tired by the time Fon actually fell asleep in his lap. The moon was already high up in the sky too... That was no surprise, really. Kyoya only came here because he couldn't sleep at all with all the upset colours all around their home.  
Kyoya yawned into his own hand softly, gently pushing Fon off of himself and onto the pillow instead. It was really way, wayyyy past Kyoya's bedtime. He was supposed to be long asleep by 9 pm, but here he is, still awake and by now it's almost midnight.

He blinked slowly, dropping himself down on top of Fon-nii's chest.  
The room was really dark though... And Kyoya knew Fon-nii still slept with his nightlights on, so maybe the dark is scary to him?  
Kyoya couldn't be sure, so he instead made sure pull his orange out of his blue-purple, wrapping it in his bigger purple and lighting the mixture of orange and purple up under his skin. The colours felt warm, soft and protective when he did it like that. And Fon-nii's red and blue seemed to adore it as well...  
Kyoya really liked how warm all the colours made him feel. It made him cozy and even more sleepy. So Kyoya soon closed his eyes, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep on top of Fon-nii, in the dark infirmary room.

During that night, Kyoya woke up twice. Once, because Tetsuya's footsteps spooked him awake, then Tetsuya asked him about the orange nightlight glow. Kyoya had to stop the glow, but then he invited his servant/friend to join him and Fon in bed. Fon slept through the entirety of the interaction.  
The second time Kyoya woke up, it was because Gima opened the door and choked on air when he saw Kyoya in Fon's bed with Tetsuya curled up against Kyoya's other side.  
Kyoya immediately awoke, blinking innocently and staring at his flustered, sighing father.

It took Gima a moment to calm down, but then he smiled and came over to Kyoya, sitting down on the bed and ruffling his hair. "Good morning, Kyo-kun. How come you aren't in your own room? We couldn't find you and Kaa-san cried..."  
Kyoya blinked slowly, tilting his head. "Why would Kaa-san cry? Is it about Fon-nii? Fon-nii is fine now. I promise."

Tou-san raised an eyebrow, but he smiled at Kyoya softly still. "Kyo-kun, I know seeing your big brother like this is a little scary but if we give him time, he'll be fine..."  
Kyoya frowned a bit then, placing his hands on his own lap and giving Tou-San a firm look. "Tou-san, I mean it. He's fine now. I fixed it-"

Fon chose that moment to announce to the world that he is very much alive and unhappy at being woken this early, groaning loudly in protest, thus also startling awake Tetsuya as well. Tetsuya panicked once he saw Gima, trying to explain what he was doing here while Gima tried to calm the panicking Kusakabe child.  
Then Aizen came into the room, sniffling and crying and immediately chasing down Kyoya and Fon to cuddle them to death. Kyoya did manage to dodge the hug, but he saw his life flash before his eyes there...  
And to complete the utter chaos that was going on, a sleepy Alaude strolled in and dragged Gima into a bear hug, just so Gima couldn't stop Aizen from cuddling the soul out of a sleepy and annoyed Fon.

Kyoya took several steps back, staring at the complete mess that was his family and blinking slowly .  
They were chaotic, disorderly, loud and crowding together as if that was any fun... Kyoya didn't understand one bit of what these supposed elders of his were thinking. He sighed softly, internally giving up on trying to make sense of his family.  
He had Tetsuya now. And Tetsuya is normal at least... Kyoya looked over at his younger friend, seeing the cute boy fumble about awkwardly, trying to sneak away from the chaos that was happening now. 

It was a valiant attempt, but Aizen noticed right away and wrapped Tetsuya up in a happy conversation. With his parents so thoroughly distracted... Kyoya saw nothing but a big opportunity to explore a more forbidden place. The garden.  
Kyoya, unlike Tetsuya, managed to sneak away, rushing down the hallway to one of the push doors that lead into the huge garden surrounding the mansion. Usually... He was only allowed in the garden on the inside of the mansion, but outside of it... Oh boy, it was way, wayyyy more fun.

Kyoya toddled down the stone path, looking around with big eyes, pausing then and staring up at a beautifully blooming tree. It was showering down with countless pink petals... To Kyoya, it looked a little like snow and for some reason, a shudder traveled through his body as he watched the pretty pink petals.  
Kyoya blinked slowly, feeling his purple cringe away from the pretty petals. Why was that? Were the petals somehow bad? Of course, the colours didn't answer him, so Kyoya continued on with his adventure, walking all the way to the iron fence that surrounded the mansion and the garden. He looked through it, out into the outside world. He saw mostly other mansions and big houses down the street, likely because they lived in a rich neighborhood...

Honestly, outside just looked very boring. Kyoya was about to turn back around and go inside again, when he noticed that the gate... The bars on it weren't narrow enough to keep him trapped forever!  
Kyoya didn't know why, but he felt the all consuming urge to do it, so he squeezed through between the steel bars. He stumbled outside onto the stone walkway before the gate. Kyoya slowly looked up and down his street, blinking faintly, then he walked up the street, walking past chattering people and soon, Kyoya... Wasn't anywhere familiar anymore.

But he wasn't really worried, cause he's invincible, obviously. He kept wandering around, watching the strange people walk around and chatter about even stranger things.  
And somehow, Kyoya then ended up following around a small family, essentially accompanying them all the way to some sort of gathering ground.  
Ally-nii called this a playground, right? Kyoya watched as the brunette woman cooed and talked at her fluffy brunette child, sending the toddler off to play at this 'playground' .

No. No. Nope. That child was so tiny and fluffy and it felt so soft, Kyoya was 100% certain that Fluffy would be trampled to death by the rowdy children screaming and chasing each other at this 'playground'.  
So before the brunette Fluffy could toddle into his demise, Kyoya approached the boy, blinking at his own actions towards Fluffy. "Hey, you."

Fluffy looked at him with big, startled, brown eyes for a second, but then... Those brown eyes shimmered orange and the brunette boy (Kyoya is almost sure the child is a boy) pointed at him, stating matter-of-factly. "Purple-san."  
Kyoya paused, blinked a few times and stared. What. Tetsuya couldn't see his purple, cause he's a herbivore... But Fluffy can? That's... Wait, Fluffy looks nothing like a carnivore either! What is he then..? 

Kyoya was still wrapped up in a debate with himself, when Fluffy's orange shimmer brightened and Fluffy grinned at him. "Did you wanna play?!"  
Kyoya was taken aback, staring at Fluffy again, but nodding in the end. "What do you... Play?"  
The boy (Kyoya was almost certain by now) smirked at him. Friggen smirked like Kyoya was being a damn cutie pie to him-! Fluffy's next words made Kyoya's brain short circuit. "I wanna play pretend-! You be my wife! I'll be your husband!"  
Kyoya prickled up defensively after recovering from the absolute mental shock he experienced. "No I'm not the wife! I want a divorce!"

And Fluffy looked goshdang devastated, with tears gathering in his eyes, the orange shimmer gone in a second and bawling in the next moment. "No fair! Purple-san should be my wife!"  
But Kyoya was firm, crossing his arms and huffing. "No I won't!"  
Fluffy looked... Taken aback behind his tearful, pouting facade, then he grumbled and looked down, huffing. "I still wanna play pretend..."  
Kyoya huffed again in return, dismissively. "Then I'll be a cat and you'll be a bunny! You look fluffy enough to be one!"

Fluffy scrunched up his nose, sniffling a bit. "I'm not fluffy I'm handsome! Kaa-san says so!"  
Kyoya then smirked himself, attacking the boy and fluffing the ridiculously fluffy mass of brown on the younger boy's head. "No you are fluffy and cuuuteee~"  
Fluffy kicked his legs and flailed his arms, shrieking in a ridiculously high volume that caught Kyoya of guard. And in that moment of surprise, the orange shimmer returned to Fluffy's eyes and Fluffy dared to tackle Kyoya backwards into the sandbox, landing on Kyoya's chest. "But if I'm a bunny then you are a baby kitty cause you are cute too!"

Kyoya blushed involuntarily, because nobody aside from his Kaa-san has yet dared to call him cute and he prickled up defensively again, tensing and glaring at the offensive Fluffy on his torso. "I'm not cute!"  
Fluffy grinned at Kyoya with too many teeth and an orange blaze in his eyes, almost bright enough to light up his forehead as well, but not quite. Fluffy wiggled his finger at Kyoya, still sitting on his chest to keep Kyoya trapped on the ground. "Purple Kitty-chan!"

Kyoya then lashed out, smacking Fluffy over the head and making them tumble over in the sandbox, Kyoya landing on top of Fluffy's back and taking a seat in his defiance, huffing now.  
Kyoya definitely wasn't sulking because his cheeks hurt with how bright they burned and his heart was doing flip-flops because Fluffy called him cute... He wasn't!  
Fluffy put up quite a fight though and they ended up tumbling around a few more times, shoving and swatting at each other until Kyoya got teary eyed from all the sand and dust their last tumble kicked up.

Fluffy stopped his swatting, staring at Kyoya in complete, mortified shock. "Did you get hurt-?!"  
Kyoya wipped at his own eyes, biting back the whimpers that dared to creep up on him sneakily. "I'm not-there's just sand in my eyes-"  
But Fluffy wouldn't take that as an explanation, pushing forward and pulling Kyoya's hands away from his face. Kyoya squinted up at Fluffy and his heart did flip flops again when Fluffy looked far too mature with a worried frown on his face.

Kyoya promptly decided he hated the heart flip flops, shoving away Fluffy and standing up, almost tripping over the edge of the sandbox, but that did not deter him from taking off at all. Fluffy was shouting after him, but Kyoya just ran as fast as he could, quickly leaving the playground, while wiping at his eyes still.  
He was blinded and distracted by the sand in his eyes, so Kyoya didn't notice the happy way his purple was curling up around itself, sated and joyful after playing with the fierce orange in the sandbox...

The state of his eyes was also distracting Kyoya from taking notice of the man in a black suit that had begun to trail after him from the shadows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, this chapter didn't wanna come to me at first and it only flowed once I got into the writing after like three paragraphs.
> 
> Please leave kudos and review! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	13. Feelings and discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaude is dealing with his own feelings, while Fon is going on an unintentional journey of self discovery~

Fon was bedridden and grounded, no matter how much he complained and then there was the issue with the fact that Kyoya disappeared when Kaa-san and Tou-san weren't looking, so when Alaude left the house that day, he was leaving behind pure chaos and panic.  
But he had an important test in school that day. And someone needed to bring home the notes Ieyasu would write for Fon through their shared classes. On top of that... Alaude just really wanted to see Amekawa-chan again...

Even with what had happened yesterday... Amekawa-chan was what kept him up well into the early hours of the morning.  
Alaude sighed softly, raking a hand through his own hair and trying desperately to fight down the blush that coated his cheeks.  
He came to a conclusion yesterday night and it was making him nervous... Today Alaude Hibari was going to confess to his crush.  
He can't keep feelings this intense hidden away forever. That would be exhausting and draining on everyone around him...

Alaude was walking much slower than usual, almost dragging himself to school, but he still reached the gate with plenty time to spare. He used that spare time to check if Amekawa-chan already came to school and indeed, she did.  
She, the object of his affections, was on her seat in class, reading over her homework for today.

Alaude looked to her for a while, wondering how to start up such a topic with anyone. Especially someone as beautiful as Amekawa-chan...  
in the end, he decided to just go for it. They were the only ones that were in class right now anyway...  
Alaude approached the meek girl after five minutes of thinking it through, reeling in his own aura as much as he could to appear less intimidating.  
But... the quiet girl still shrunk into her seat when he came close to her.  
Alaude looked at her, left speechless by something breathtaking only he seemed to be able to see...

~~~Yuri Amekawa POV:~~~

Yuri peeked up at the strange boy from under her messy bangs. She knew him, of course she did. It's not like Alaude isn't the top of their class and the crush of every girl in their grade... On top of that he was always frighteningly strong... "Um... Did you need something, Hibari-san..?"  
What surprised her was the flush of pink that coloured the boy's pale cheeks as soon as she spoke. On top of that strangeness, Hibari-san also seemed to struggle with finding his words. And when he did find what he wanted to say, it made no sense to Yuri. "I... Was wondering if you liked anyone Amekawa-san..? Like... Do you have a crush on anyone..?"

Yuri blinked rapidly, blushing darkly then and fumbling around a bit. Hibari-san was always a strange boy, so this shouldn't really surprise her, but it ... Was still embarrassing. "... I do but... It's a secret..."  
Hibari-san fumbled around a bit, blushing brightly, but furrowing his eyebrows. "I see... Can you tell me please? I can tell you my own crush afterwards..." 

At the very least, Hibari-san really always kept the secrets of his friends, so Yuri knew she didn't have to worry that he would tell anyone her secret. "W... Well... Its a little embarrassing... But I... Really like Takaime-chan..."  
Her face was bright red at that point and she looked down, deeply embarrassed about admitting to her crush on the beloved, female school idol.

~~~Alaude POV:~~~

Alaude blinked rapidly, paling a bit and going through several emotions all at once. Disappointment, sadness and even anger, but...  
In the end... Alaude saw no reason not to accept his defeat without a struggle.  
And Amekawa-chan was awaiting his response too, he shouldn't let her wait too long.  
Alaude sighed softly, examining his new feelings and coming to a new conclusion. A third option he hadn't yet considered really.  
He smiled at the pretty girl before him and spoke his newfound truth. "That's... A bit of a relief... Amekawa-chan, I've been wanting to be your friend actually... But if you like girls better than boys, maybe I can help you get a girlfriend instead?"

Amekawa spluttered then, caught of guard, blushing harshly and stuttering. She was a mess. Alaude shook his head, smiling warmly at her. "I like you, so I wanna see you be happy. Do you wanna be friends?"  
Amekawa stared at him like he was crazy, but after several more minutes of silence passed between them... Students were actually just beginning to enter the classroom, breaking the silence spell with their chattering, as Amekawa finally gave him her response by nodding slowly, still completely shocked with what Alaude proposed.

Alaude ruffled her hair in a hopefully friendly manner. "Let's talk more during lunch later? I'll be free, because Fonii is at home today."  
Amekawa mutely nodded, still as red as a lobster, but not shying away from Alaude's hand as he patted her head and went back to his own chair.

That... Definitely didn't go as planned. But... Somehow, Alaude wasn't as disappointed as he maybe should have been. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be..? Amekawa was his first ever crush, that's undeniably true.  
But... Alaude remembered. Tou-san said once that you would know for sure once you meet the love of your life... Alaude didn't know for sure if Amekawa-chan was that for him... Her innocent affections for another person made it clear to him that his feelings might not have been as serious as he thought they were... But that didn't mean his feelings had no importance either!  
He still wants to be around the timid girl and help other people see the passion she was hiding behind her shy exterior... 

Most of all, Alaude felt... A strange warmth in his chest still. Affection, fondness... Maybe he didn't have a crush? Maybe he really... Just wanted to be friends? To be closer with a shy, timid girl like Amekawa-chan?  
Ugh... Things like this are so confusing... Alaude sighed a bit, examining his feelings closer. He... Envied Amekawa, kind of... She had that same passion as he did, yet she still managed to appear soft and meek... He shook those thoughts out of his head, instead looking ahead as the teacher began the lesson.

~~~

Meanwhile, Fon was trapped in the mansion while almost everyone else was out to search for Kyo-chan, leaving Fon in a strange sort of... isolation. He had already paced the hallways four times over and cooked himself three breakfasts. Nothing was able to calm him down really.  
Nothing but.... That strange sky flame Fon felt yesterday... It was there all throughout the night and kept his dreams empty and with a strange touch of serenity.

That serenity was completely unusual. It wasn't pushed into his system like the usual way of their father's rain flames. That strange tranquility came from within Fon's own flames... His own rain flame to be exact...  
Before last night, Fon never could get a proper handle of that flame of his, but now, that flame was closer to his reach than ever before...  
It was probably the doing of that strange sky. Fon was certain that it was the foreign flame's influence that made his storm and his rain come into harmony with each other.

But regardless of how that sky managed to bring such an effect, or even why it did that, Fon felt nervous about his rain flame now.  
It's just like Kaa-san always said. 'The only thing more dangerous than a weapon is that same weapon in the hands of someone inexperienced.' and Fon was an utter novice when it came to his rain flames.  
Fon sighed, finishing his fifth round of the hallways, ending up in front of the training room again. He looked into it and it was completely empty, all the equipment put away neatly into where it belonged, just as Tou-san preferred...

Fon entered that room, looking around and furrowing his eyebrows mildly. Tou-san is a very potent rain, so maybe somewhere in the training manuals, he documented some exercises specifically for that flame type?  
Fon sighed lightly and went hunting through the countless manuals that lined the back wall of the concrete room. There were books about how to use each machine and every piece of equipment... A detailed description of countless martial art styles... Ah-there it was-!  
Fon stopped flipping through the booklet, blinking rapidly as he landed on several pages all about meditation and finding inner peace and balance.

Was that what it took to tame one's rain flame? Fon blinked rapidly, assuming the position described in the book and reading through the first few steps.

Well... Fon had the entire day to try this, didn't he?  
Also Fon was bored, so really, what's the difference between a 2 hour training session and an 8 hour session~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make the next chapter about Kyo-chan, or should I try a chapter centered around how their parents deal with everything that's happening?
> 
> Rate and review, please~~~!


	14. Surprising developments

Things were chaotic at home and Aizen was getting swept up in the strained atmosphere. Gima saw the telltale signs of his spouse's anxiety, he knew them by heart at this point.  
As long as they were in the same room as their babies, Aizen would always remain stable. He was always the doting mother their babies needed, but the moment they left that room to actually attend to the issues... A flip was switched. 

Aizen slammed one fist against one of the wooden beams that were lining the hallways, splintering the wood as easily as if it was ice. Aizen's eyes were downcast, his expression grim and a slight trembling going through his entire body.  
Gima only had to take one glance at the love of his life and he immediately knew he had to do something.

So he acted on his instincts, grabbing Aizen's hand and pulling him close, wrapping his arms securely around his tense life partner. He leaned in close, hushing the word against his love's ear, softly, whispering it as if it was a spell. "Aizen."  
And that word alone triggered something in his sky, in his husband, and just a bit of that tension melted away under Gima's touch. Aizen's voice cracked lightly as he responded in kind, his voice barely a murmur, high pitched in lurking panic. "...Gima..."

Then his sky buried himself in Gima's chest and took a deep breath, settling himself and looking up at him once he was more stable. "I want that sun, Gima. I want them alive. I need to ask them myself why in God's name they were targeting one of ours..."  
Gima gently pressed a kiss against Aizen's forehead. When he looked back into those grey blue depths, the icy bloodlust had warmed just a little with a fond adoration. Gima knew that look. Aizen looked so cute when he was lovestruck. "I know, Aizen, baby. I have them already. I'll bring them home by sundown tonight."

Aizen gave him a little, playful, bloodthirsty smirk, a shimmer of something ancient and dangerous in his eyes. "If you do well today, I'll-..."  
And just as quickly as the bloodlust was there, it had given way again. Now there was warmth back in Aizen's expression and he was once again the person Gima married. "I'll let you put up a barbecue tomorrow, ne honey?"  
Gima smiled lightly, gently hugging Aizen as he pecked those pale lips. "With a proposition like that, how could I ever afford to fail? You make these choices far too easy for me, my love."

Aizen blushed faintly, pursing his lips a little, almost pouting. "I'll go after Kyo-kun. Meanwhile... Gima. When you have that sun cornered... Play with them a little. I won't have a threat come into our home, okay?"  
It was a roundabout way of ordering him to disarm and immobilise the sun and Gima just had to chuckle at the ridiculousness behind it all. "Will do. In return... Let Kyo-chan explore a bit. Being trapped at home like this... No blood born Hibari would remain sane in that case. Step in when something happens... 's that okay?"

Aizen frowned, clearly not happy with that, but he gave in after Gima pressed one more peck to his lips, sighing and rolling his eyes. "Fine fine, I'll let him play around a little... But at the first sign of danger, I'm taking him back home."  
Gima smiled, fully satiesfied with that, cuddling Aizen and only pulling away once any sort of tension left his sky's body. Aizen gave him a smile, waving to him before smoothly following after Kyo-chan's trail.

Gima smiled to himself then, secretly feeling a little bit... Excited. Its been a while since he's had his sky's explicit permission to play around with his prey... He won't waste a rare chance like this.  
Gima left the house after situating several guards at every exit, to make sure Fon remained home for today. That silly boy needed to heal his injuries properly, on top of that, releasing their stormy boy to school when some sun was stalking him... Gima might as well just ask Aizen to kill him outright instead of endangering one of their sons.

Aizen wouldn't hesitate to maim Gima either, if Gima ever were to endanger their boys. And Gima felt just the same way. At the same time, they would take several bullets for each other. Love.... Is a strange thing, isn't it?  
Aizen and Gima loved each other more dearly and deeply than they ever loved anything. Their love was never unconditional, however.

Gima charmed Aizen with kindness and patience, when he first met Aizen. When Aizen was nothing more than a confused, aimless, man-made weapon.  
And Aizen charmed Gima with the fire of passion and strength, when Gima was lost. When Gima has wandered through a world completely devoid of excitement and stimulation. 

They desperately needed each other. Yet, there was something more important to them than the other, still. Fon, Alaude and Kyoya were the most important people in their lives, to both of them.  
As soon as the doctor had announced Aizen's first pregnancy, things shifted. Just a bit. They became cautious of each other then. It wasn't that they didn't trust each other, the opposite was the case actually.

If Gima didn't trust Aizen wholeheartedly, he would've killed his husband the moment the twins were born. And if Aizen didn't know in the depths of his soul that Gima loved their sons more than his own flesh and blood, Aizen would've killed his husband the moment the pregnancy was announced.  
But as it happened to be, they were both themselves. Gima would remain kind and patient with their sons, while Aizen would be a protective and comforting presence. 

These kinds of thoughts plagued Gima as he left their home, wandering down the street, acting as unsuspecting as any random passerby. But he walked with purpose, never breaking his focus as he soon reached his destination. Those catacombs really came in handy for situations like this...  
They were a bit dingy, dark and wet, sure, but they did well to hide away the army of black clothed men and women that dispersed the moment he entered the room. The catacombs also hid the source of all their problems.

A scene from yesterday evening replayed over in his mind when his gaze landed upon the teenager, bound with heavy steel chains, glaring up at him with abysmal, black eyes.  
This kid was the reason as to why Fon's storm flame flared up against Aizen's sky with aggression. He was the sole reason there was a look of utter, mortifying shock and hurt on Aizen's face for hours after that.

Gima felt nothing when he raised one foot and kicked the boy over, watching as the boy curled up and hissed something at him. Italian, huh? Gima didn't grace the boy with an answer at first, instead, he first rested one foot on the kid's head, applying slight pressure there. "Life is fleeting. But I'm sure you know that. You almost took the life of my son."  
The boy stilled under him, coming to terms with the situation he was in within moments, before stirring to life again. "It was orders."

Gima couldn't help the spike of sadistic glee that speared through his chest. Not when the boy's steady voice had such a powerful undercurrent of terror and desperation. Yet... Something heavy set in Gima's stomach at the same time. Realisation perhaps. Or maybe... becoming a father made him softer than he used to be. Pity seems out of place, so maybe he was feeling sympathy?  
Gima had once been in this boy's place afterall. Broken on the ground, with a foot resting on his head, his life hanging on the thread of a stranger's indulgence of his existence.

He keeps his voice light, airy, a little too soft. "Orders, huh? By whom?"  
The boy pushed against his foot, resisting with all his might, but his flames were spend from fighting Fon yesterday, not to mention being chased by the entirety of the Hibari clan all night long. The boy was defenseless. "As if I would tell you-"  
Gima almost rolled his eyes, sighing lightly and deciding to cut the boy short. "Vongola."  
The boy's breath hitched and that was all Gima needed for an answer. "Hm. I'll take this as a violation of our peace treaty. Although I do wonder..."

Gima removed his foot, crouching down and grabbing a handful of surprisingly coarse, black hair, lifting up the teen and locking eyes with him. "How did those pompous bastards manage to get you to cooperate with them, Reborn-chan?"  
Gima could easily read the rapid-fire emotions Reborn went through. His eyes are abyss-like, but rather expressive at this young age still. Shock, rage, grief and ending on bitterness with a hint of defiance." Wouldn't you like to know... "

Gima breathed a small sigh, dropping the boy and standing up, stretching and looking to the ceiling briefly. "It's a damn shame. You have potential."  
Then, Gima paused, considering his own words, smirking to himself when a silly idea came to mind. "It'd be a shame if you died here. Forgotten, bound, helpless... I could kill you, yeah. Or just leave you to starve to death. I think both fates would be... Kinder than what those fuckers have in store for you, once they find out you fucked up."

If Gima wasn't so observant, he would've missed the way Reborn's shoulders stiffened. "I won't die here."  
Gima looked down at the boy. "Oh, you have some... Unresolved issues to attend to, do you? I wonder what it is... Or who."  
Reborn twitched on the last word and Gima's eyes narrowed, then he raked a hand through his own hair, sighing loud and long-suffering, any malice melting out of him in a rush. "I'm too old and too soft for this. Who is it, kid? Who did those freaks steal from you, huh?"

He crouched back down, but this time, he pulled the boy back up into a sitting position by his arm. The far too mature teenager was avoiding eye contact, his black eyes downcast, ignoring him and the world. Gima stared at him for a few more moments, waiting. And when no answer came, he huffed. "Well, its gonna be mighty difficult to rescue someone I have no hints of identity of. Speak up boy."  
Reborn looked up at him again, finally, reluctance clear in the way he carried himself, his eyes twinkling with doubt. Gima gave him a smirk. "It's nothing personal, really. I just love to cause trouble to those Italian bastards. And if that entails rescuing someone from their weaponised idiocy, all the better."

Gima didn't miss the twinkle of hope, but it was ever so brief, replaced by a cold calculation within a second. "I don't like to owe people. And I don't even need your help."  
Gima chuckled lightly. "Pray tell where have I offered you my assistance? I simply declared that I will steal someone from Vongola's custody, in retaliation of them sending an assassin after my baby."

Its a tactic Gima often used with Alaude. It let the blond twin keep up an illusion of superiority, at least until he's grown enough to acquire all the wisdom in the world by himself. And the tactic seemed to do wonders with Reborn as well, judging by the miniscule twitch of an almost smile Gima glimpsed.  
Exhaustion was finally catching up to Reborn, it seemed, his voice was fainter now. "Is... That so..."  
Apparently... Gima was no longer considered a serious threat, as Reborn pretty much fainted into his side and Gima ruffled his own hair. Oh boy. 

How the hell will he explain to his husband that he kind of somewhat, maybe, a little ended up adopting the troublesome sun he was supposed to be beating into immobility?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out as even I thought it would. But whatever. The Hibari family keeps growing~
> 
> Rate and review please-!


	15. 1st extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya discovers Halloween is a thing and he unknowingly gives his entire family blackmail ammunition for decades to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stuck on how to move the story forward, but plot bunnies of this AU have been plaguing me, so I'll update with these instead. Might make them a whole seperate slice of life fanfic in a second part of this potential series?

It was overall a stressful year in the Hibari household. Just months before, Kyoya reached the age of seven and was given all the privileges that came with that. Meaning he had full permission to be outside and roaming Namimori until the sun set.  
And, by god, the youngest Master took full advantage of that, always coming home just the second darkness consumed the sky.  
The first few times, it did cause his Kaa-san and his Tou-san huge amounts of heartache... But they got used to his antics relatively soon.

But autumn had come quicker than Kyoya thought and he was confused by another thing.  
Aside from the silly leaf decorations that were there since the begin of autumn, plastered on the walls of his elementary school classroom, another decoration had been added recently.  
It was some sort of humanoid shape, with the head missing and red paint smeared over the smooth neck stump of it. 

He had to ask the teacher to explain what it was supposed to portray. And then the teacher had the audacity to get mad and even call his parents when Kyoya kindly corrected her on how a human would look with its head off!  
Kyoya was absolutely fuming after Kaa-san picked him up from school on that day. "Kyo-kun, what have I told you about detailed descriptions towards people outside the mansion?"

Kyoya huffed harshly, frowning as he quietly repeated what his Kaa-chan had been hammering into his head since he started to go to pre-kindergarten. "No talking with the herbivores about dismemberment and mutilation..." 

Kaa-chan made a happy noise, smiling at Kyoya through the rear view mirror. "Good job remembering. Now, pray tell, why did you give a detailed description to your teacher about the insides of a human's throat?"  
Kyoya bristled and glared as fiercely as he dared at the rearview mirror. "It wasn't my fault this time! That... Strange decoration was an insult to actual anatomy-"

Kaa-chan fluttered his pretty, grey eyes and raised an elegant eyebrow. "What decoration? The... Plastic human? That's a Halloween decoration, Kyo-kun, it's not supposed to be accurate..."  
Kyoya blinked rapidly at that, relaxing slowly as he realised he misunderstood another thing herbivores liked to do. "Oh..... Kaa-chan what's Halloween?"

Kaa-chan actually drove to the side of the road after that, needing to stop the car so he could cover his face with his hands and shriek/squeal something into his palms. Kyoya had been noticing that Kaa-chan often did this when Kyoya asked a sincere question.  
After a moment, which Kyoya patiently waited through, Kaa-chan looked back up at the rearview mirror, a strange glint in his eyes. "Baby, its a holiday. It symbolically to purify the world off of evil spirits I believe... Kids your age dress up in cute costumes and go from door to door, to get candy off of strangers."

Kyoya immediately made a face at that, crinkling his nose. "Herbivorous..."  
Didn't the baby herbivores' parents ever tell their brats not to take candy from strangers? Kaa-chan and Tou-chan made sure Kyoya never accepted any food from someone even mildly suspicious. Even Fon's food was out of the question in Kyoya's eyes!

Then he picked apart another part of what Kaa-chan said. "... Costumes? Like... Fonny's strange friend?"  
Aizen muffled his burst of laughter. "A bit like Reborn-chan, yes. But you can dress up like anything or anyone you'd like, Kyo-chan."  
Kyoya simply blinked and looked contemplative for the rest of the drive home after that...

~~~

"I wanna dress up as Mulan, Kaa-chan. For Halloween?"  
That was decidedly not what they expected to hear out of Kyoya, first thing on the next morning.  
Fon outright choked on his tea immediately, Gima tore his newspaper and Alaude paused and stared in open confusion. Aizen had to bite his lower lip to keep his reaction down to a smile. "Why Mulan, baby?"

Kyoya had just recently discovered Disney and he had been devouring the movies with a vengeance not unlike Fon's and Alaude's ever growing prowess on the battlefield. They all knew the more violent movies had a bigger appeal to Kyoya, but Aizen still asked nevertheless. And they all were genuinely curious why that character from that movie.  
Kyoya blinked twice at Aizen's question, then he pointed up a finger with each declaration he made. "She is cool. And strong. And really fancy. I think I would look good."

Fon had managed to mostly regain his breath by then, but only thanks to Alaude's assistance. "Mulan, huh... Like when they went to war? Otouto, do you mean her armor..?"  
Kyoya grimaced, crinkling his nose in displeasure. "No, that outfit is super dull. It had bad colours too. But... Well, I really liked her pink kimono near the beginning of the movie. I think... There was a song connected to it?"  
Followed by one of the sweetest, shyest smiles they had yet seen on their youngest.

Fon damn near choked on his own spit at that declaration and Tou-san was doing that thing where he was massaging the bridge of his nose. Alaude however, was smiling at Kyoya with a sparkle in his eyes. "That song is 'honor to us all', I remember that scene! I... think I can sew you that outfit, Kyo-kun. Would you like me too~?"

Kyoya gave a happy nod to his brother's offer and Alaude immediately left the table to rush to his room to do just that.  
Aizen was wheezing with his effort not to voice his hilarity with his baby's choice of costume.  
Fon was the only one that was blunt with his concerns. "Otouto... Mulan is a girl and even she didn't like that outfit..."  
Kyoya stared at his raven brother, blankly, blinking a few times. "... I feel... Like I'm not understanding why that's an issue at all."

Fon almost huffed indignantly, but the gaze of his Kaa-chan quickly reminded Fon of an unspoken rule of their home.  
Gender expression was always a sensitive topic in their family, especially with the gender of their mother being the opposite to his biological sex. But this rule was never exactly a bad thing.  
Then again, Kaa-san could have a very short fuse when it came to that topic too...  
Fon would just have to be extra careful with his words, still smiling serenely, even as uncertainty sparked in his eyes. "I just don't think it's... Your usual style..."

Kyoya tilted his head a bit at that, thinking for a moment, then huffing faintly. "I don't care. I thought it looked so pretty and she just disliked it... Made me angry."  
Fon smiled sincerely then, chuckling lightly. "I... See. I think I understand. I'm sure you'll look really pretty, Otouto."  
Kyoya huffed, arrogantly. "Obviously I'll be beautiful."

Then Alaude called out cheerfully from somewhere in the mansion. "Fonii I'm taking the red silk yukata you got last week and bleaching it!"  
Fon made a distraught noise, running off immediately to stop that disaster from happening.  
Kyoya merely huffed, going back to his breakfast because that whole debacle had nothing to do with him.

~~~

That halloween was the first time Kyoya dressed up. And he looked gorgeous. Every single picture that was taken was treated like a national treasure and Kyoya wouldn't understand that behaviour until he was at least a little bit older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you think if I made this AU a series and uploaded little fanfic like this to it? Yay or nay?
> 
> Please read and review~


	16. Alaude's Baby Sky grows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaude has an eventful day at school. An emotional heart to heart with a new friend and a long time friend grows up a bit. Geez. It's not like he isn't already stressed out enough after Fon had been beaten half to death by some mysterious teen with a stupid hat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was a glimpse into the future (any more extras will be put into a seperate fanfic to avoid more confusion, no worries) This chapter is back to when Kyoya was 3 years old and its the day after Fon and Reborn fought on the elementary school's rooftop. The twins are 10 years old!

Alaude was a bit too excited. Lunchtime was about to start and he would get to spend all of it with Amekawa-chan... That alone was enough to make him super happy!  
But on top of that, Kyo-chan had tried his best to help Kaa-chan with making Alaude's bento today...  
So yes, Alaude was extremely excited for lunchtime.

He picked up his bento as soon as the bell rang, standing up and smiling happily.  
Unfortunately however, Alaude was cut of from approaching Amekawa-chan right away, cause Asari and Knuckle came to Alaude, pouting at him. "Alaude-san, where is Fon-san today??"  
Asari and Knuckle seemed genuinely worried and Alaude struggled to find a way to tell them the truth without causing them to panic. "He... Had a fight yesterday. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan made him stay home today, for safe keeping. Don't worry." 

Asari furrowed his eyebrows in concern and Knuckle was about to speak up, but Alaude shut them right up by reaching out to them both.  
Alaude... Really wanted to comfort his worried friends, so he did the best thing he could think of in that second. He ruffled Asari's hair and patted Knuckle's cheek. Silence fell between all three of them for a few, awkward moments then. 

Asari was blushing brightly, lowering his gaze to hide his burning cheeks quickly. Through his bangs, he was still staring at his platinum blond friend in shock.  
Asari... Had never realised Alaude's hands were so slender. He also... Didn't think Alaude's hands would feel that nice in his hair... 

Knuckle on the other hand hoped Alaude couldn't feel how warm his cheeks became just then. He couldn't help it, he was startled by the gentle touch.  
Alaude's hands were really soft and warm... And his touch was very faint, gentle beyond what Knuckle expected from his usually extremely violent friend. 

Alaude was blinking rapidly, then he pulled his hands back, as though his friends had scorched his skin. He chuckled faintly and smiled unsurely then. "Ah... Hah... Anyway, Fonii will be fine... I'm... Gonna eat lunch with someone else today. Don't... Wait for me."  
And before Asari and Knuckle could complain about that, Alaude held his bento close and left his friends standing, rushing after Amekawa to escape the situation. 

Amekawa hadn't gotten far fortunately, she was just a few paces out of the classroom. Alaude walked up to her. "Amekawa-san-"  
Yuri twitched and turned to the voice, blushing. "H-hibari-san... You... Really wanted to eat together today..?"  
Alaude flustered minimally, smiling then and nodding. "Of course... Let's go to the rooftop?" 

Yuri smiled shyly and nodded, following after her powerful classmate. "Do you... Often eat on the rooftop, Hibari-san ..?"  
Alaude smiled warmly. "I'm up there almost every lunch break. Usually with my twin, or my friends..."  
The following silence surprised Alaude a bit and he looked back at the stunned girl. "... Is everything okay, Amekawa-san?"  
Yuri blushed darkly. "Ah-! Y-yes... You just... You should smile more... You look much more kind that way..." 

Alaude blinked and pursed his lips a bit. "You feel like I don't smile much? I... Don't think so... I'm often quite happy?"  
Yuri blinked and walked quicker to re-join her classmate's side. "Really? You always look kind of... Grumpy in class... Why is that?"  
Alaude huffed faintly, furrowing his eyebrows a bit. "No, no... I'm rarely ever annoyed... Just... I guess in class I'm focused? When I'm in class I'm dead-set on learning stuff, you know..." 

Yuri smiled a bit, feeling much more comfortable, talking to Alaude privately like this, even if they're just walking together through the crowded, loud hallways. "Really? I... Suppose that would explain your flawless grades..."  
Alaude thought for a moment. "Well, not flawless. I'm still bad with English... Languages seem to be my weak point... Ah, that reminds me. Amekawa-chan, I wanted to ask what you want to be when you grow up?"

Yuri blinked and blushes brightly, looking up ahead then, thoughtful. "What I wanna be... I wanna explore the ocean some day, I think... What about you, Hibari-san?"  
Alaude felt a shudder run through him. "The ocean, huh... Personally I wanna be a historian, or an author, or book critic, maybe even an archaeologist? I don't know yet... Something involving books, or finding out about old stuff, I really like that."  
His smile was almost dreamy for a second, then he went back a few paces in their conversation, looking a bit worried. "Amekawa-chan, about the ocean..." 

Yuri giggled lightly behind her hand, following Alaude up the stairs then. "You don't like the ocean, right? Why? I think it's really beautiful and mysterious..."  
Alaude sighed, opening the door to the rooftop and walking out, looking back at his not-so-timid-anymore friend. "I, well... Its not that I hate it. I just don't like that I know almost nothing about it. I can't even imagine the kinds of horrors that lurk down there..."  
Yuri smiles brightly, making Alaude pout, then she waved her hands, smiling apologetically. "Gomene- I just... I didn't know boys can be afraid of stuff like that too..." 

Things had been going so well between them, so when that sentence made Alaude frown, Amekawa was genuinely surprised and worried. "Did... I say something wrong..?"  
Alaude sighed softly, thinking then. "Not... Really. I just feel like that is so weird. Boys and girls being different. I don't like that way of thinking..."  
Yuri blinked rapidly, taking a seat next to Alaude on the sun-warmed concrete, opening up her store-bought bento. "Really? How do you think about boys and girls then..?"  
Alaude sighed and smiled another warm smile when he opened his homemade bento and the rice was pink and in the shape of a heart. "Aww... Well... Let's see..." 

Alaude and Yuri began to eat, with Alaude speaking in between taking and swallowing bits of food. "My Okaa-san is male. Like... He is just a man. People think that's weird... I don't understand why that's supposed to be weird. Also, people thinks it's strange that Tou-san taught me a lot of things that aren't really manly. So I guess I think of girls and boys as a mix of both, manly and feminine?"

Yuri was nibbling on a bit of melon bread, staring intensely as Alaude spoke in a bit of a rush with pink on his cheeks. She wondered if he was shy, or embarrassed, but he continued to talk freely. "Otou-san taught me how to cook and sew things and I'm still learning how to paint, bake and tend to the gardens at home... I know... That's stuff boys normally don't like to do..." 

Yuri nodded slowly. "So Hibari-san is... Feminine, right? I... I'm a bit surprised. You don't seem like that at first glance... Gomene..."  
She apologised mainly because Alaude looked genuinely upset about it. "I know... I wish I were cuter, then people that visit home wouldn't keep telling me I'm weird... Am I weird to you, Amekawa-chan?"  
Yuri choked a little on her tea at the sudden question and Alaude had to pat her back to help her swallow through her cough. "I... I don't think you're weird in a bad way- you... Are strange, but the fun kind-... Like me..."

Alaude blushes brightly, quickly shutting himself up by picking up an octopus shaped sausage and eating that instead. "Um... Thank you... But you're so cute and pretty... I wish I could be more like you."  
The ugly feelings from before came back to Alaude. That uncomfortable feeling of envy... But Yuri stared at him, openly shocked. "You wanna be like me, Hibari-san? Why-why would you even want that, you're always so cool-"  
Alaude tipped his head forward a bit, feeling like there's a weight on his shoulders suddenly. A weight that's too heavy for him to sit straight with, so he slouches a bit. "I don't wanna be cool all the time. I wanna be cute and soft like you sometimes too... But... That's weird, isn't it... People always just wanna be cool..."

Yuri stared again, shocked, but not in a bad way. There's this increasingly warm feeling in her chest when she looks at Alaude. It was sweeling up and wrapping around her heart. The feeling almost made her chest burst, she was sure of it- "Hibari-kun... You are being incredibly cute right now."  
Alaude blushed brightly, but didn't look at her, mumbling something that sounded like a vague denial and it made Yuri narrow her eyes. She determinedly placed her bento aside and put her fists into her lap, glaring heatedly, but gently at her new friend. "Yes you are cute, Hibari-kun-! You are being almost as cute as a baby brother-"

Alaude pushed his own bento aside, pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs and staring at her with his chin rested on his knees. "... You aren't just saying that, are you..?"  
Yuri nodded firmly, huffing lowly almost. "Hibari-chan, if you wanna, you can be my sister. You are so cute, it would work out somehow, I'm sure-"  
Alaude covered his flaming red face with his hands then, whining softly, but there was this intense feeling of happiness in his chest. "Okay... Arigatou, Amekawa-nee..."

Yuri smiled brightly and patted his head. "Call me Yuri-nee~ I'll call you..."  
She tapped her chin in thought, staring at Alaude, who was curiously peeking out at her. Fortunately, Alaude was beginning to feel less embarrassed, he was just soft and mushy now. Yuri snapped her fingers, grinning triumphantly. "I'll call you Al-chan~"  
Alaude flustered and nodded slowly. "Alright... Yuri-nee..."  
Yuri patted her newly adopted brother on the back, smiling happily then. "Al-chan is adorable..."  
And honestly, if Alaude was always gonna blush and smile like that when she did that, Yuri would gladly continue to do so forever~

~~~

After their little heart to heart, they continued to chat while they both finished their bentos, growing more and more at ease with one another. It was one of those rare cases, when you talked to someone properly for the first time and they immediately felt more like an old friend than a new acquaintance.

And Alaude was back to being happy by the time they finished eating, packing away his bento then and smiling at his Yuri-nee. "You have to meet Fonii properly soon. Right when he's better, Yuri-nee, promise?"  
Yuri smiled, taking to the role of the big sister all too naturally. "I think I would like that. On the topic of Hibari-san... Isn't he always together with that boy from his class? Sawada Ieyasu-kun? I haven't seen Sawada-kun today yet..."

Alaude sighed softly then. "I haven't seen him since the morning... Ieyasu-kun is also my friend. I... I have to go make sure he's okay, you go on ahead back to class, ne?  
Yuri smiled and waved after Alaude then, unaware to the stress her new friend was experiencing.

They seperated by their class' door, Yuri going inside and Alaude waving as he went further down the hallway. He walked all the way over to classroom 1-C, but as soon as he rounded the corner he paused just outside the door, alarm bells going of in his head.  
Alaude stood still as a rock for a second, frowning darkly for a moment and ripping the door open, looking over to the seat by the window. It was empty. Alaude bit his lower lip, his worst suspicions coming true before his own eyes. He couldn't sense Ieyasu at all...

But even so, Alaude still knew Ieyasu was at least on school grounds. How did he know? Simple, even at age 10, Alaude's cloud was an active and very possessive flame. And while Ieyasu wasn't yet active, that didn't stop Alaude, over eager Cloud that he is, from forming a bond with his choosen future sky.  
All Alaude had to do was close his eyes, concentrate and reach out to the small, purple whisps at the edge of every single one of his senses.

It took him a moment to feel the flames safely in his grasp, but when he did, he spread them out all around the school, as far as he could, searching for a certain, familiar bundle of orange.  
Alaude opened his eyes after just a moment. It wasn't uncomfortable, but with his focus that high, even he almost forgot to breathe for a second there... But he was rewarded well when his Cloud flame whispered a location into his mind.  
Behind the dumpster around the side of the building, near the sports hall... 

Alaude sighed lowly, something boiling just beneath his skin as he rushed towards that spot. He made it there within barely 20 seconds, looking around the dumpster then and tensing hard.

Ieyasu was cornered between the wall and the dumpster, his lip split and bleeding, one of his eye blackening with a bruise and panting from his attempts at self defense. He was facing three men in black suits. One of those 20 year olds had a gun pointed at Alaude's baby sky...  
Something snapped within Alaude in that moment and he let loose the most animalistic growl to ever pass through his little body.

The men whipped around at the sound, but Alaude was already on the move, using the dumpster as a vantage point to kneel the gun wielding criminal in the face. Alaude not only broke the skull, but he slammed his knee into the brain of the man as hard as he could. The man was dead upon impact.

Next Alaude swiped up the knife hidden on one of his thighs and turned to attack his second opponent with it, stabbing him in the chest. Alaude slammed the knife as deep as he could, twisted it in a lung and pulled it from the wound, to make sure his enemy would suffocate on his own blood. The man fell over immediately, clutching his chest and gurgling on his own blood right away. It was a torturous death, but Alaude disregarded the suffocating man as he picked up the gun off the ground. 

The last of the three men was on the run, so Alaude leveled the gun at him. Pulling the trigger and finishing him off would've been the easiest thing.  
But just as Alaude clocked the gun, Ieyasu stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pinning Alaude's arms to his sides. "Alaude-san, don't -" 

Alaude blinked rapidly, straining in his friend's arms, surprised by the amount of strength Ieyasu had. Since Ieyasu stood behind him, Alaude couldn't see the gleaming, sunset orange eyes as Ieyasu grasped the gun from Alaude's hands. "Ie... Yasu..?"  
Ieyasu was trembling, but his face was set in a determined scowl as he leveled the gun at the retreating mafioso. "Alaude... Never do this on your own again."  
The shot echoed into silence and the man fell, red blossoming over his back. Alaude saw all of it. He pushed out of his friend's arms immediately and twisted around, grabbing Ieyasu by the shoulders. 

Alaude fixed his eyes on his fluffy, tiny friend. "Wait, what the hell? Are... Are you okay?"  
Ieyasu dropped the gun, trembling, his eyes still gleaming, but he looked plenty disturbed. Alaude checked his friend over right away, worry blooming in his chest now. "Ieyasu you didn't have to do that-"  
Alaude's voice and touch seemed to shake Ieyasu out of a daze.

His fluffy baby sky blushed a dark, dark shade of red. "Are-are you okay, Hibari-kun? You... Went crazy for a second..."  
Alaude scoffed faintly, frowning at his small friend. "Who cares about that, you're injured..."  
He wanted to touch Ieyasu's bruised cheek, but hesitated, pulling back then, but Ieyasu latched onto him then, frowning darkly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Ieyasu shouted at Alaude. Actually. Shouted. Although his voice cracked into a whimper. "I care?! That was really danger-...rous..."  
His words drifted of into silence, blinking rapidly in confusion, shock and surprise.  
They both watched in awe as whispy orange and purple fire blossomed from where Ieyasu had grabbed Alaude by the platinum blond's arms.  
Alaude was speechless, blinking rapidly as a strange, happy warmth spread through his body in an instant. Somehow it made him feel the same way as when his Okaa-san and Otou-san sandwiched him in a hug. It felt like home, warm and protective and so very happy. 

But the warm feeling, as well as the pretty fires lasted barely for a moment, then Ieyasu pulled away, panicking and sincerely shocked. "What was that-"  
Alaude blinked back at him, tilting his head and furrowing his brows. "You... You don't know? That's... Uh..."  
It felt like his mind was wiped clean of all his thoughts, leaving him grasping at straws to somehow explain anything. He shook his head then. "My Okaa-san can explain that... I just- I wanna sit down..."

Alaude flopped down on the ground, leaning his back against the dumpster lightly. He looked aside, at the three corpses they made, speaking softly. "Class already started..."  
Ieyasu sat down next to him, scooting closer, but not touching, hugging his knees to his chest, looking so much like a frightened, fluffy, little bunny.  
Alaude watched him silently for a while, until the fuzzy haze in his head finally settled down a bit. "... Hey, let's get you to the infirmary... "

Ieyasu looked down, looking pale now, but nodding slowly. Alaude stood up, pulling Ieyasu up as well, holding his hand while walking back into the school. Ieyasu's eyes were intensely fixed onto the purple and orange embers that glowed under their skin wherever their hands touched. What was that? It was so... Beautiful...  
Before Ieyasu knew it, Alaude pushed him onto the infirmary bed, looking around the empty room. "Unreliable nurse, huh..." 

Ieyasu was watching Alaude with big eyes as Alaude wandered around, collecting some ointment and other things to treat Ieyasu's bruises with. "... Alaude-san? What's going to happen now?"  
Alaude paused and thought for a moment. "Are you free after school? My Okaa-san can explain if much, much better than me... You could come over for dinner too. Fonii would probably like to see you." 

Ieyasu straightened up immediately. "Fon-kun was at home-?? Oh my god did something happen-?!"  
Alaude plopped down on the bed next to him, holding up some medicinal alcohol. "Fonii is fine, don't worry. He got beat up by some strange teen yesterday, but Kaa-san's and Tou-san's friend fixed him already."  
Ieyasu blinked rapidly, nodding slowly. "I'm... Glad he is fine... And your Okaa-san can explain what happened about the fire? Are you sure..?" 

Alaude nodded. "He can. My Tou-san's bodyguards will take care of the bodies, by the way... Anyway! Anything concerning colourful and pretty fire is... Okaa-san business."  
Ieyasu nodded slowly, then he whimpered and nearly cried, as Alaude cleaned and started to treat the bruises on his face. "It's... Superficial damage. It'll heal, don't worry too much..."  
Ieyasu just sniffled, nodding a bit and trying to endure the pain. The pain didn't last that long fortunately, and for the last few hours of school on that day, Alaude and Ieyasu were just together in the infirmary, silently resting on one bed next to each other, maybe cuddling a little bit even. 

When the last bell of the day finally rang, Alaude took Ieyasu along with himself, walking down to the shoe lockers and getting out his shoes, watching as Ieyasu got his own shoes, putting them on together then.  
Asari and Knuckles soon joined them and Asari was already sighing in relief heavily again. "Ieyasu-kun, are you okay? I felt like something bad happened..."  
Ieyasu blushes, smiling softly. "I'm fine. Alaude-kun protected me..."  
Alaude blushed rather fiercely at such a declaration, his heart up in his throat with how mushy and happy he felt about today, excluding the murders that is. He could easily ignore those. 

Asari raised an eyebrow, but shrugged lightly. "Knuckle-kun and I are going to stay for the music club. Will you go already? Say hi to Fon-kun for us too, ne~?"  
Alaude held Ieyasu's hand, nodding mutely to his friends, making the tiny blond blush harshly, but Alaude didn't pay that any mind. He just took the Sawada boy outside and home.

Today was an eventful day... But at long last, Alaude was finally, finally, finally... Taking home his baby sky... It felt like a huge weight dropped off of his shoulders. Like he finally managed to pull Ieyasu out of a lion's cage... It was a weird feeling. An... Ominous feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back on track in this story, next chapter a lot of stuff will be happening so it might take a while until I've finished it! Gomene!
> 
> Read and review please!


	17. Interruptions

Kyoya was just a little grumpy when his Kaa-chan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and scooped him up into a bear hug. "Kyo-kun, don't worry me like that~"  
Kyoya went limp in the strong arms of his mother, sulking that his exploration was cut short. But even at the age of almost 4, Kyoya wasn't entirely oblivious to the hints of red wetness dotting over his Kaa-san's sleeves. 

So, yes, Kyoya had some complaints, but he didn't voice them, in favour of poking and winding his fingers into the strange substance on his Mother's sleeves. "What's this?"  
Kaa-chan went a bit rigid, then he nuzzled the top of Kyoya's hair. "It's blood, baby. Some guy was being extra creepy so I cut him a little."  
Kyoya pursed his lips a bit, twisting a bit to look up into his mom's eyes. "Kaa-chan, that's messy. Don't... Dull your pretty smiles with that." 

Aizen blushed involuntarily, smiling sweetly at his innocent little angel, holding his raven toddler even closer. "I wouldn't let something silly like that dull my smiles for you, Kyo-kun, dear."  
Kyoya settled back into his arms more comfortably after that, content to be carried home. He isn't quite used to walking around and playing so much anyway... "How did you cut the man, Kaa-chan..?"

Aizen smiled at his drowsy boy. It was nap time already, eh? "Well, baby, I used my pocket knife. The one I strap to my left lower arm, remember? Sleep now, darling. When we get home, I'll show you how to do origami again, okay?"  
Kyoya mumbled some sort of agreement before he went fully limp against him and Aizen had the freedom to hurry home at once. It must've already been lunch time if Kyo-chan was this drowsy...

Aizen reached home soon and tucked his baby in on the living room couch, wrapping Kyoya in a soft, cotton blanket and rushing then to prepare lunch for himself and his sons.  
Gima should be home by nightfall, hopefully with an immobilised brat to interrogate for Aizen...  
Before that, however, Fon came stumbling into the kitchen, looking up at him with big, bright eyes. "Kaa-san I forgot to tell you I'm feeling better-"

The genuine distress in those eyes warmed an icy part in Aizen's chest and he dropped into a crouch immediately to scoop up his son, squishing the boy close into his chest. "I noticed this morning, Fon-kun... But thank you for coming here again to tell me."  
Fon didn't struggle in his arms, so Aizen took the opportunity to smother him him cuddles and kisses. "I was beyond worried yesterday, Fon-kun... Are you really feeling all fine now?"

Fon nodded against him, clinging to his yukata still anyway, burying his face against the pulse in Aizen's throat. Aizen hoisted his boy up, standing and stirring the broth he was cooking, so it won't get burned. "Wanna stay in my arms for a bit, honey? I missed having you here..."  
Fon made a little, embarrassed noise, but he nodded again anyway, melting into Aizen's warmth and comfort.

~~~~

They spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling and making origami. Fon wasn't that good at it, since he kept accidentally tearing the papers, but he was getting better steadily.  
Kyoya on the other hand, was in love with paper cranes by now. He was just folding his eighteenth crane when Alaude opened the door, calling out in a high pitched voice. "Tadaima! Kaa-chan I have a visitor!"

Aizen immediately stood up, ruffling Fon's hair briefly, before coming over to the entryway. "A visitor? Al-kun, who-?"  
His question was cut short when he saw his sweetheart, holding hands with the tiny Sawada boy. Aizen immediately dropped into a crouch so he was at eye level with the two children. "Ieyasu-kun, what are you doing here? Does your mama know you came here?"

Ieyasu made a distraught little noise, shaking his head and he was a bit more pale than usual. Aizen narrowed his eyes minimally and Alaude spoke with some hesitance. "Kaa-chan I... Well... Ieyasu shot someone today... His sky lit up and... I think something strange happened? Ieyasu lit up my flame when he held my arms..."  
Aizen blinked rapidly, then he sighed and gave Ieyasu a warm, comforting and reassuring smile. "It's okay sweetie. I can explain everything. How about we chat over some biscuits and tea? I have some chocolate ready for you, Al-kun~" 

Alaude didn't budge an inch from Ieyasu's side, even when they settled down to drink tea to listen to Aizen explain. Aizen smiled warmly at the two children. "So then... The fire, what colour did it have, Ieyasu-kun?"  
Ieyasu blinked. "The fire was orange, like normal..?"  
Aizen nodded gently. "The orange fire is called the dying will flame of the sky. It's... A bit complicated. And political, kind of. But the simple part of it is that the fire represents your soul, Ieyasu. The fact that you managed to light it up today, means that you were likely scared half to death, weren't you?"

Ieyasu looked down, tears gathering and he sniffled. "Alaude was... He was really angry when he aimed the gun at that bad man... I didn't want that happening at all..."  
Aizen nodded gently in understanding, picking up the tissues and handing them over to the upset child. "I can understand that, Ieyasu. That ignited your fire because you really, really wanted to do something against that."

Ieyasu nodded, his expression briefly fierce as he clung to his friend's arm. "I didn't want Alaude to shoot-"  
Aizen raised an eyebrow, feeling the rather intense, fierce baby sky that wrapped rather protectively around Alaude's cloud. "You have a really strong soul fire, Ieyasu-kun. That's great, it means one day you'll be-"

Aizen slapped a hand over his own mouth quickly, suffocating the words and closing his eyes. Skies are meant for leadership positions, that was Aizen's instinctual reaction. But it wasn't his actual opinion.  
Kind of... Tough not to fall into old habits that were trained into him from his early childhood onwards.  
Ieyasu and Alaude looked worried, so Aizen smiled softly instead then. "That strong soul fire means you'll do great things in the future, Ieyasu-kun. You will be able to do anything you want~"

Ieyasu blushed and his lips formed a firm line when he then turned to his platinum blond friend. "Alaude-! I wanna make a student council with you! In... In middle school..."  
Ieyasu's resolve faltered in the last moment, blushing and becoming all shy, but Alaude simply ruffled a hand through Ieyasu's hair. "Fine. I'll make one with y-" 

Alaude was interrupted, because the doorbell rang, calling away Aizen. On top of that, Kyoya chose that precise moment to flop onto Ieyasu's back, burying his grubby little hands in the mass of blond fluffy hair. "Big Fluffy..."  
Alaude sweatdropped at his baby brother's antics, gently trying to pry those grabby hands off of his panicking friend. But, well, Kyoya has quite the grip for a 4 year old... "Kyo-chan what do you mean, big fluffy? Ieyasu isn't that big-" "I'm not small-!"  
Kyoya then huffed and pulled at Ieyasu's hair unintentionally. "I met an even smaller fluffy earlier toda-" 

They were all cut short when gun shots rang out into the abrupt silence of the house. It... Came from the entryway...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted it to be a longer chaoter, but this felt like just the right point to end it at, gomene about the cliffhanger!
> 
> Read and review~


	18. Quite the welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less fluff in this chapter, but Reborn finally meets the matriarch of the Hibari family. Also, Aizen holds grudges.

The Hibari Estate was unlike anything Reborn had seen in his 15 years of life thus far. It was understandably luxurious, of course. A huge mansion with a garden twice as big as the building itself, every inch of it a tribute to the traditional Japanese style.  
That should've been all there was to it, yet the moment Reborn even entered the garden... something strange filled his senses. Like an impending sense of doom. He would've stopped walking right then and there, if it wasn't for the fact that Gima was still dragging him along by chains fastened to his wrists and neck.

The strange feeling only grew and became more and more intense as Gima dragged him up to the front door, sparing him a glance and another one of those strange smiles. "Just... Stay behind me, kid. My husband won't be happy to see you."  
Gima pressed the door bell and a moment passed before the door opened.  
The person Reborn glimpsed was... Quite something. 

The man had strawberry blond, almost white hair and intense, grey blue eyes. He was wearing a black yukata with some strange emblem hand-embroidered over his right pec. The man's eyes narrowed the moment he laid them on Reborn and in the next heartbeat, he had already reached for something of to the side, something hidden next to the door. 

That was the last thing Reborn saw before Gima stepped in front of him, blocking his vision as six shots rang out through the air. The blond man that opened the door, had promptly grabbed a gun and emptied the entire clip with the intention to kill Reborn on the spot. It was only thanks to the fact that Gima had stepped before him and used one of his tonfa to block each of the bullets that Reborn managed to live another day. 

Surprisingly enough, Gima's voice was calm, light and pleasant when he spoke. "Aizen, baby, let me explain-"  
It was the blond man's voice, Aizen's voice, that shook with barely restrained, all consuming rage. "Gima. Do try to explain why you've brought a threat to our home."  
Reborn stepped to the side lightly so he could see Aizen's expression and he found something animalistic and protective in the way those narrowed eyes burned with bloodlust. Gima raised his hand, loosely holding onto his tonfa still, gesturing gently to appease the enraged predator before them. "Baby. I believe he is more deserving of our assistance than he is of our cruelty." 

The way Aizen reacted, Reborn, just for a moment, was under the impression that Gima had somehow insulted the man's mother or something. That gasp and the utterly outraged look, together with the fact that Aizen promptly reloaded that gun and pointed it right at Gima's face now. "Watch your words, Gima. That menace almost took Fon from us. Does that mean nothing to you? Just because this bastard is a child?!"  
Something shifted in the atmosphere and Gima lowered his arms, his posture relaxed, but there was something icy cold in his voice. "Don't even imply that, Aizen. You very well know I would give my life for any of our boys." 

Aizen was... Trembling, Reborn observed. Shaking in... Something similar to primal terror, just from the calm, deadly look in Gima's eyes... Yet Gima's voice notably softened when he spoke again. "That... Was out of line, my apologies, love... He was pressed to attack us. Vongola has leverage against him. They are the enemy, he was just their weapon of choice."  
Aizen twitched and lowered the gun, partly due to those words, but mainly because... A little boy in a red yukata clung to his side suddenly, staring up at Reborn with big, grey eyes. 

Ah. It's that child. The one he stalked and attacked on that rooftop... Reborn felt his heartbeat in his throat, even as the child blinked slowly at him, tilting his head and smiling, speaking sweetly then. "Tou-chan, have you brought me a new punching bag to work on?"  
Reborn paled and looked almost hopefully to Gima, who was... Damn near putty in the child's hands, smiling apologetically. "Fon-kun, I'm sorry... This boy isn't for fighting just yet. First we have to resolve some issue, baby." 

The tiny, feral storm huffed and sulked, but relented in the end, working to drag Aizen back inside, attempting to allow them entry essentially. But Aizen wasn't having that. He ruffled a hand through a head of raven hair and sighed. "Gima. That menace isn't coming into our home without getting kneecapped. Would you mind?"

Those words gripped his heart like cold claws. Reborn was frozen in... Fear, he was feeling fear. Even so, Gima sidestepped around him and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, unceremoniously shoving the side of his thumb into Reborn gaping mouth. That alone was enough to significantly muffle his scream of pain when Aizen shot through each of his legs, not a spark of mercy in those grey blue eyes.  
At the very least, Gima was kind enough to provide support when his knees buckled and he nearly ate the ground for the umpteenth time that day. The feral storm looked disinterested at best and... at worst, he looked at Reborn with something like... Vague pity in his eyes. 

Reborn once again came to realise that he was no longer in Italian territory. Here, his name meant nothing. His skill meant nothing. And he was face to face with a family of monsters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do? Reviews are most appreciated! Thanks for reading~!


	19. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya is curious of their visitor. Reborn is injured, frightened and he couldn't be more confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Kyoya has limitless curiosity. Someday that'll come back to bite him to death.

Kyoya was busy folding origami cranes at first, but then his attention was caught by big Fluffy. But he looked even more fluffy than little Fluffy... So Kyoya had to test the boy's hair, grabbing it and rubbing it a bit, but Ally-nii got defensive over his Fluffy.  
Kyoya was almost a little apologetic, but then there was new noises. Fon-nii immediately stood up and rushed to the doorway while Ally-nii pulled big Fluffy close and hugged him tight. 

Kyoya stood up slowly, blinking at Ally-nii and big Fluffy, when the noise came again, twice and Fon sounded... Distraught. "Kaa-chan-!"  
Kyoya tapped his way over to where Kaa-chan was pouting and Tou-chan looked unhappy too. But that wasn't important, because Tou-chan held onto a boy that had a horrified look on his face. "Who is that boy, Tou-chan?"  
Tou-chan gave Kyoya a smile and pulled the boy up into his arms. "He's... A visitor, Kyo-chan." 

And that, was all the explanation Kyoya was given. So... His parents and the other adults were hiding things again. Ally-nii was also so angry, hiding away with big Fluffy in his room. Only Fon-nii was being rational and kind, taking care of the unconscious, injured yellow, patching up the injuries first.  
Kyoya peeked at Fon-nii working on Yellow's legs, standing behind the door and blinking a few times. The unconscious boy was quite the persistent yellow, already mingling with Fon's red and being very friendly. 

Kyoya honestly wanted to poke and soothe the trashing yellow, but Fon-nii was there and Kyoya kind of wanted to keep his colours secret from his family still...  
So Kyoya came up with an excuse. Ally-nii was mad right now anyway, so telling Fon-nii about that would be a good enough distraction... 

~~~

Reborn... Really didn't know what he expected to wake up to after the shock and the pain finally knocked him out. But it certainly wasn't whatever this was.  
Waking up in an infirmary bed, with both his legs treated and bandaged, his senses hazy with some kind of anesthetic and a heated towel placed over his forehead and his eyes.  
Gima and Aizen were not anywhere in the room. Thank the fucking lord for that. They probably left him here to go discuss what to do with him, but that's besides the point, because Reborn still wasn't left alone.

He could sense three guards by the door at the very least and a rather powerful presence was hovering just over him, shifting around a bit. Just a few moments passed before that presence removed the towel from his face and Reborn blinked rapidly.  
Just what kind of parents did this stormy brat have? They obviously cared enough to shoot at people that mildly endanger their kids, yet they didn't think to remove the storm brat from the hospital bed of an enemy?  
The boy simply blinked at him with innocent, grey eyes and a very calm smile. "Mother and Father are discussing what to do with you. How... Are you feeling?"

None of this made any sense. Reborn blinked several times and it still didn't make sense. Staring at the black haired kid wasn't working either, so he closed his eyes. "What the fuck..."  
The kid didn't respond to his cursing, simply put another towel on his face then. "What a potty mouth... Ah-Kaa-chan and Tou-chan said you can't be in here-"  
Reborn didn't really bother to take away the towel, simply listening for now as a soft, but firm voice spoke up gently. "Fon-nii isn't supposed to be here either... And Ally-nii is really mad. He locked himself inside your room with big Fluffy. I don't think they will ever come out again..."  
The stormy brat, Fon, made a soft noise, then he leapt out of his chair and rushed out of the room, leaving Reborn alone with the other stranger.

It was bizarre... The bed didn't even dip slightly, so there was absolutely no warning before there was a faint pressure against one of his knees. Reborn even flinched a bit upon being touched, mostly because the pain was a sharp shock. Not a big deal, yet when that firm, soft voice spoke calmly it almost sounded apologetic. "Does it hurt much?"  
Reborn faintly scoffed, frowning behind the towel, still hazy and unfocused. Who the hell was there and what did they want? "Yeah..?" 

This time, Reborn felt the slight shift on the bed, before something pressed lightly against his chest.  
It was just the softest pressure, right over his heart, before everything just pulled away again and Reborn felt weightless for several moments, before that light voice anchored him again. "You really shouldn't prolong your pain..."  
For a split second, Reborn was offended, twitching, then the pressure returned against his chest and the simple, gentle touch knocked the air out of him. He needed a moment to breathe before he could respond. "It's not like I have a choice..."

The pressure didn't stop, just staying there on his chest, gentle, light and present. "We will find your precious person. You just stay here and sleep, okay? You must be tired and... You will have a lot of explaining to do when everything is over."  
At this point, words made no sense anymore, everything was just centered around that gentle pressure.

Reborn never knew what did it in the end.  
The exhaustion of being awake and working for three days straight?  
The countless battles he fought and lost in the last 24 hours?  
The gentle pressure anchoring him to reality?  
The kind, reassuring words this complete stranger spoke?  
Or maybe it was the friendly, innocent sky flame that settled into his sun for just a moment before being torn from his grasp once more.

Regardless of what did it, somehow, Reborn ended up thankfully alone in that infirmary room, trembling and quietly sniffling, rubbing his face with the warm towel. He could only hope that nobody would ever know what happened that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Reborn might be my favourite victim. 😅
> 
> Thanks for reading, please review~!


	20. First missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya's curiosity is limitless. Just as limitless as the amount of love and tolerance he has for the pair of herbivores that are his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stressed out since school will continue next week, please enjoy my rambling~

Kyoya was having a great time just petting his newly acquired Yellow, but then the Yellow got a little clingy towards him, wrapping tight around his orange.  
It felt a bit like someone was smothering him under a huge pillow, so Kyoya pulled his orange back as quick as he could. Kyoya huffed lightly, startled, even though by now he knew most other colours did this in response to his orange. That aside, it seemed Yellow wanted to be left alone, so Kyoya slid off of the bed quietly, tapping out of the room calmly. 

The three guards outside were startled to see him, but they weren't unhappy, greeting him politely, all of them with varying degrees of mischievous smiles on their faces. Kyoya couldn't be bothered with investigating herbivorous antics further, because right that moment, his parents were discussing their newest mission and he wanted to finally be a part of one!  
So he left the giggling guards to their antics, quickly going down the hallway, to the bedroom of his parents. 

Their discussion was... Heated. Kyoya could hear them clearly through the solid wooden walls. Kaa-chan, as always, didn't want to get his babies involved in abroad missions, but this time, Tou-chan was more insistent than the last times. "Ai-kun, baby, the twins need to get away from Namimori. We both saw the numbers, didn't we? They have been doing so well in their training, they are ready for on field experiences..."  
But Kaa-chan sounded softly offended. "On field experiences... Gima we are going up against a major mafia- how can you just downplay that?" 

Their voices went more hushed then, so Kyoya had to press his ear to the door to catch the next bit. Gima spoke quietly, with a limitless serenity drifting into his words. ".. -ngola won't be a big deal, baby. They're like a skinny brat with some hounds on a leash. Deathly afraid of breaking alliances because that is where they draw their strength from. You know that as well as I do..."  
Kaa-chan still sounded defiant, but much more calm and gentle already. Kyoya knew why, since blues often have that effect on a lot of the other colours... "I know, I know... Can you... Promise you won't join the battles, just keep an eye on the twins? I... I need to at least know they are 100% safe..."

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at that point. His elder twin brothers were going to join their parents this time, by the looks of it. It was going to be a first for the twins, a great honor and a lot of fun. Kyoya should have been happy for them, they deserved it afterall, yet...  
Kyoya still felt like he bit into something sour when he realised he wasn't going to be allowed to join. Again. He was so grumpy about that fact, he left his spot at the door and angrily went back to his room. 

Kyoya flopped onto his bed and buried his face in the soft pillow, huffing angrily and fighting back the feelings that threatened to burst through his defenses. He wasn't going to cry about not being allowed on missions yet, he swore that to himself.  
Kyoya knew why he wasn't allowed to go on missions, he was still too tiny and... weak.  
He was going to grow stronger and bigger eventually, but for now he was still a few years away from that future. 

It took him a while, but after thinking about the bright future that awaited him, Kyoya just about calmed down enough to hear the approaching footsteps. Thus Kyoya did not jump in fright when his parents opened the door, looking to him and smiling apologetic smiles then.  
There was something grim in Kaa-chan's eyes and Tou-chan had to force his smile a bit when he came over to crouch before Kyoya. Still untainted, innocent grey eyes met hardened, wise turquoise eyes. Kyoya always thought that his Tou-chan has very pretty eyes. 

Tou-chan smiled at him warmly then. "Kyo-chan, I know you eavesdropped before. That's rude by the way, but more importantly... How much did you hear?"  
Kyoya tensed a little a first, but when his father didn't scold him harshly , he relaxed again. "I heard you are going away... And taking along Ally-nii and Fon-nii..."  
Kaa-chan made a strange noise, sitting down next to Kyoya and picking him up into his lap smoothly, cuddling the daylights out of his youngest. "You... Didn't hear nearly enough. Baby doll, this is important... Listen well..." 

Kyoya blinked and looked up at his Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan looked very... Troubled, close to tears actually. "This... Mission is going to take a little while longer than usually... That's why Tou-chan suggested taking along Al-kun and Fon-kun... You know you can't come along, since it will be too dangerous... But that isn't the only reason you should stay, baby doll." 

Kyoya was cuddled fiercely as his Kaa-chan spoke infinitely more softly. "We need you to stay back home and keep watch over Namimori while we are gone... This is equally as important as going to the enemy in the first place, baby doll."  
Kyoya blinked rapidly, not quite understanding. "Why is it important? Nothing ever happens here..."  
Tou-chan spoke this time, tussling about Kyoya's hair. "That's because Kaa-chan and I are here. When we leave... Bad people will come and try to mess up everything. That's where you come in, Kyo-chan." 

Kyoya blinked and stared at them, clearly not understanding if they kept beating around the Bush. Gima sighed heavily and ruffled a hand through his own hair. "Kyo-kun, baby, this is a special mission nobody else can take care off. You will be the only Hibari stationed in all of Namimori. It will be your duty to take care of this town and it's citizens. Do you understand?"  
Gima didn't need a verbal answer, the utterly determined look on his child's face and the flare up of an intense cloud flame was answer enough. 

The flame was intense enough that it choked up Aizen and Gima couldn't help his chuckle, ruffling Kyoya's hair once more. "The servants will take care of all your needs, listen to Kusakabe-chan especially, okay? She'll be... A substitute for Kaa-chan and I, okay?"  
Kyoya then pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes up at them. "I'll do it. But... How long will you even be gone..?"  
Aizen choked again, but this time, it was because he had to stifle his sobbing somehow. "I don't know baby doll... I-I don't know-" 

Gima stared a bit, watching his husband have a minor melt down on their youngest's fluffy hair. He looked down at the utterly unimpressed child and smiled. "It might be past your next birthday before the mission finishes, Kyo-chan... Will you be able to handle yourself for that long..?"

Kyoya gave him a determined nod, smirking a bloodthirsty smirk then. "Of course, Tou-chan. Its my duty as a Hibari, right?"  
Gima clutched a hand to his heart because Kyo-chan's words made his chest swell with fondness and pride. "Baby-" 

Well, at least Kyoya managed to beat his own record that day. This time it only took him 27 minutes to escape his bawling parents' bear hugs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this counts as child neglect, but the situation is dire, even if Gima and Aizen aren't telling all of the truth just yet. Also, keep in mind the Hibari clan is a whole dang seperate thing from normal family-dynamics.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please review!


	21. A phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaude is not happy. This situation has nothing good about it.  
Well... Maybe if he looks hard enough, there's a silver lining to be found somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little rushed, but I really wanted to post something today, I'm sorry! Please enjoy~!

A lot happened on that day all at once. The two of them were given their first real mission. And with that entirely new identities. Then their suitcases were put in their arms and they were out the door without even a chance of really saying goodbye to their sweet baby brother.  
At the very least, Kyoya managed to give each of them a smooch on the cheek as a goodbye and goodluck gesture. Fon-nii was still fawning over that 5 minutes later while they were driving to the airport. 

Alaude wasn't fawning. He also wasn't excited. On the contrary, he was kind of pissed, fumbling with the phone his Kaa-chan gave him and dialing the house number of the Sawada residence. "At least give me a two hour notice next time, Kaa-chan, Tou-chan. This is just.. - inconsiderate-"  
Aizen gave him a cracked smile through the rear view mirror. "I know baby, I know. But its incredibly urgent. Related to the sun user that attacked Fon-kun... An Italian mafia could be aiming to kill all of us..." 

Alaude waved his mother's concerns off easily when the phone finally connected and an airy, feminine voice spoke." Hello, hello, Sawada Nana here~ Who called?"  
Alaude bit his lower lip, grumbling and putting on the sweetest tone he could. "Hewwo Aunty, can I talk to Ieyasu-kun? It's me, Al-kun~"  
The response was enthusiastic and immediate. "Aw, of course, of course~ I'll call him right down for you, Al-chan~" 

In the brief moment the phone was silent, Alaude caught Fon's judgemental pout, so he stuck out his tongue at his raven twin. It's technically not Alaude's fault for making use of the fact he can wrap adults around his fingers so easily!  
Then a much more familiar voice sounded through the phone. "Alaude-san? What's going on? I've... Been having a bad feeling for a while now..."  
Alaude sighed harder than he intended to, pressing back into the cushions of the car seat. "Ie... Ieyasu-kun. Fonii and I are leaving Namimori. Our parents are... Dragging us on an... educational journey. I don't know when we'll be back. Please, please keep an eye on Kyo-chan. I'd literally rather die than have him get hurt, okay?"

There was a pause, then Ieyasu sounded annoyed and there's a somewhat chilly undertone in his voice. "I'll do it, but I'll also curse you for being this stupid about goodbyes! I'll... I'll miss you. I'll tell the others too. Where are you going anyway..?"  
Alaude pulled the phone from his ear, staring ahead to his parents. "Where are we going??"  
Gima answered this time, as Aizen was busy grumbling at his faulty GPS. "We will be in Italy, sweetheart. For most of this mission at least."

Alaude nodded lightly, pulling his new phone back to his ear and tuning out his family when Fon started to grill Gima with eager questions about the enemy. "We are going to Italy. I'll... Bring home souvenirs? Didn't you say that one time you're... Half Italian? Should I... Pick up recipes while I'm there, Ieyasu-kun?"  
Ieyasu's voice was already sounding much warmer, as he huffed a bit. "I'd... Like some souvenir. But... Don't bother with the recipes. I'd rather... Not acknowledge the part that's Italian about me. How about... You try bringing home the most ridiculously Asian thing you can find? It's a challenge, will you do it?"

Alaude smiled to himself, quite liking it when his fluffy friend challenged him over weird stuff like this. "Alrighty. I'll find something outrageously Eastern... And if I manage that... I'll get a smooch on the cheek and no lecture when I come home, kay?"  
Ieyasu scoffed loudly, sounding amused. "I'll lecture you regardless of your success. But sure, let's say we have a deal. If you fail, I'll get a smooch from Kyo-chan, you'll have to convince him~"

Alaude grumbled lightly. "Ugh, you jerk. Fine. I'll use up one of my favours with the kitten. IF I fail. I doubt I will. Now... I have to hang up... Ah-! Ieyasu, can you also tell another classmate of mine I'm in Italy for some time? Amekawa-chan. I've... Been building a friendship with her. Just tell her, alright? "  
Ieyasu made a happy noise, then his voice was teasing. " Of course I'll tell your Amekawa-chan, don't worry~"

Alaude fought down the blush and ignored the very, very interested looks of his family. "Don't call her that. She..."  
He had to whisper very lowly so his parents wouldn't hear. "She isn't mine, Ie. Just... Stop that."  
Ieyasu's laughter was happy and bright and despite everything, it fixed a smile on Alaude's lips. "Gomen Gomen, I'll make sure to tell her, though. Um... Bye bye, Alaude-kun... Please stay safe!"  
Alaude sighed lightly, all the tension melting out of him then. His fluffy friend, his precious sky, always managed to do that somehow. "Goodbye Ieyasu... I'll come back as soon as I can." 

Then Alaude hung up, lowering his phone and looking aside at Fon. "I... About Amekawa... She's not interested in me. We are just friends now..."  
Fon had no business looking so damn smug, so Alaude resolved to wipe the smile off of his face by hitting his arm.  
It was the car. The stuffy, cramped space made Alaude violent. The stress of all this didn't help. And on top of that, Fon was being a smug jerk.  
Then again, one good thing did come out of this whole mess, Alaude couldn't deny that... The new identity his parents gave him filled Alaude with an inexplicable joy. Because somehow, something had gone wrong, or someone had simply allowed themselves a joke on their Tou-chan's behalf...

Regardless of how it happened, the passport in Alaude's hands, the one with his picture inside of it, declared him as a 10 year old, french girl by the name of Hannah Amesbury.  
And while Tou-chan, Kaa-chan and Fonii were understandable outraged... Alaude just found it... Oddly comforting?

The stress didn't feel as bad as it probably could've whenever Alaude wrapped his fingers in the soft, purple silk of the layered, warm dress Kaa-chan put on him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If been thinking about doing a seperate fanfiction in the series regarding how Aizen and Gima met and fell in love. But they OCs, so I dunno if that would even get much attention. If enough people want it, I'll write it~
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
Please leave a review~!


	22. Left behind but never forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of things happening irl, so updates might be sporadic at best, or missing at worst. 😅
> 
> Please enjoy~

Kyoya stood in front of the gate for quite a while, gazing silently into the direction his family disappeared to. He had stopped waving when the car disappeared, but he has yet to lower his arm fully, reluctant to do so, because everything just felt a little surreal.  
Fortunately, he wasn't left alone to ponder the rising feeling of panic for long. A presence unfolded out of nowhere behind him. And even though it arrived abruptly, it felt warm, protective and soothing. Kyoya knew that presence well, so he was at least calm when he turned around.

His eyes fell upon the body of Kusakabe Aiko, the young mother of Kusakabe Tetsuya, as well as the head maid/guard of the Hibari estate. Aiko had a womanly figure despite the well trained muscles hidden under her uniform. Although she was far from what one would call curvy, or voluptuous, her hips and chest were defined enough to fill out the beige blouse and the dark grey suit pants she wore.  
Kyoya had to look up to see the woman's face, blinking mildly as his eyes found dark brown ones. Pale skin, brown eyes, black hair pulled back in a high ponytail... Aiko made an effort to look as unassuming and average as she could. 

Aiko-san, or Kusakabe-chan, as Tou-chan and Kaa-chan liked to call her, crouched down to reach a level more equal to Kyoya's current height, smiling a sweet smile at him. "Young master, how are you feeling?"  
Kyoya squinted a bit, pursing his lips lightly, wondering that himself. His mind was blank, empty like a vast desert, but a tiny tornado was whirling in his tummy and something cold had wrapped tightly around his heart. "I don't know. Kaa-chan and Tou-chan said you would be their substitute in their absence... What do I call you?"

Aiko blinked at him, but her smile didn't drop for one second. "I would be honored if you called me Aiko-san, Kyoya-sama."  
Kyoya felt himself relax a tiny bit, his chest still felt tight, but he couldn't be bothered to investigate the emotion further. "Aiko-san... Alright. I... Want to go check over Namimori. How?"  
Aiko was already halfway into the motion of standing up, when she paused then. Her voice was a soft whisper, her eyes mildly narrowing as she took a moment to decipher his words. "Check over..? That's... A patrol. You want to go on a patrol. If you would like, I will gladly show you how to do so."

Kyoya nodded lightly, looking up at the woman as he lightly questioned her. "Is there... Preparations involved?"  
Aiko smiled a bit more happily. "That's correct. Shall we tend to those?"  
Kyoya gave a silent nod as a response, taking the hand she offered to him and walking back towards the mansion.  
Aiko-san's hand was callused from years of rigorous training, but the intense warmth of her skin distracted Kyoya from the rough patches. 

That warmth lingered in his thoughts when they packed a little backbag with a few essential things. Kyoya was still tiny, and Aiko was convinced he needed some things before heading out on such a long walk.  
She was recounting the reasoning behind taking along every item, but Kyoya couldn't really be bothered to listen to the same explanation for a third time.  
The warmth of Aiko's palm came to his mind again. It felt... Weird. Like Yellow did when Kyoya pressed a hand to the exposed skin on the teen's injured leg. 

When Kyoya touched Yellow's bare skin, it had felt exactly the same as Aiko's warm hand. Yet it also felt completely different. Like the exact same warmth, the one from skin to skin contact, but with Yellow it came from underneath the skin.  
Kyoya was absentmindedly tracing his fingers along his own leg, recalling where the bandages had covered Yellow. He also remembered that those bandages had almost been red with blood, showing some pinkish blotches, by the time Kyoya had managed to settle Yellow down. 

In the middle of Aiko's explanation, Kyoya was overcome with a strange urge to check up on Yellow, just to make sure the teen was still where he had last seen him. But he was not raised to be impolite, so he let Aiko finish her passionate explanation as to why a snack was crucial before he raised his voice. "That's fine. But I wanna check something before we go."  
Aiko was clearly caught of guard, but, again, Kyoya couldn't be bothered. He stood up and left the flustered woman behind, tapping down the hallway, listening to the pitter-patters of his own heart as the tornado in his tummy rose up higher. 

By the time Kyoya had reached the infirmary, the whirlwind was all the way up in his head, a faint buzzing that echoed in his ears. Kyoya already felt his disappointment before he even opened the door to the empty room.  
Regardless, he still stepped inside, looking around and huffing softly. Yellow probably kidnapped himself away from Kyoya. That's no fun...  
And it left a strange taste in Kyoya's mouth. At the very least, the buzzing faded away into merciful quiet when Kyoya flopped on the bed... 

~~~

Aiko was... Conflicted to say the least. A part of her was ecstatic to take her young Master out on his first patrol. Its an honor to show a growing Hibari the basics, at least before the child would inevitably surpass her with flying colours. That part of her, would've liked to scold the boy for being sneaky.  
But the other part of her, the more prominent, motherly part, merely tutted fondly when she found the child curled up in the infirmary, sound asleep and tangled up in the bedsheets.

The little boy did have a big day today, this was bound to happen. For now, she would allow it. She also couldn't find the strictness in her heart to scold an innocent three year old child. Aiko resolved instead to remain tight-lipped over what she had just witnessed in the infirmary on that faithful evening.  
Maybe making that choice for herself was selfish of her, but in that moment she couldn't find it in her soul to care. The lazily curling, sated, blossoming Cloud flames that had taken up half of the room had left her utterly speechless and filled her chest up with fondness and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter has several meanings, depending on perspectives. I wanna see how many can guess the two I thought of right away~
> 
> Reviews are love~  
Thank you so much for reading!


	23. Peaceful reminiscing (not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fon dislikes flights, Alaude is exhausted and grumpy and Aizen and Gima are prone to reminiscing when it's this peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is dragging on quite a bit, it might never have an end actually. I'll just keep writing as long as people bother to read it.

Aizen and Gima could breathe a small sigh of relief once they boarded the plane. It was to be an overnight flight... So the twins would sleep, right? Right..?  
Except Fon was a bundle of energy on steroids, nudging at a sleepy Alaude until Alaude got bitey with his twin and then Fon was offended enough to rip of the damn armrest of his, thankfully, cushioned chair to beat Al-kun with it. 

Aizen took a deep, shaky breath, listening to the wailing of an infant right behind him as well as his babies' noisy bickering. He quietly endured the strange stares they were getting from everyone, remaining purposefully passive.  
If he acted up to mother his babies right now, it would blow their cover, because right now, he was supposed to be a traditional father of a traditional family. 

Gima acted in his place, blinking rapidly at Aizen for just a second, before remembering their current predicament and diving forward to seperate their little twin devils.  
Gima spoke with a high, airy voice, putting on a frighteningly sweet smile. "Dear me, Hannah, Tommy, what happened??"

Alaude and Fon stared up at their father, blinking rapidly with wide eyes. Just one look at their Tou-chan very much reminded them of their current situation.  
Afterall, it wasn't everyday that their father wore a curly, black wig, a puffy, white dress and fake breasts. To their eyes, he almost looked like a stranger for a second, but they settled back down immediately nevertheless. 

Fon even obediently dropped the torn up armrest as if it scorched him, ducking his head and flushing brightly, putting on the strange accent his parents taught them during the long car ride. "Mommy, my armrest was loose, I was just showing h-her..."  
Gima lightly patted his head, gently raking his fingers through his hair. "My god... I'll tell the stewardess right when she comes by next time. Now now, it's quite late. Why don't you sleep, Tommy? Hannah also looks so tired... Doesn't she, dear?"

Gima only turned the conversation on Aizen, because his wife looked about ready to strangle him for frightening their twin's into obedience.  
Aizen quickly schooled his expression, smiling faintly then and leaning over his husband to press a smooch to Fon's forehead. "She does. You should also sleep now, Tommy."  
Subtly, Aizen also elbowed Gima into the stomach hard enough to make Gima wince a little.

Fon blinked at them gently, but, at long last, he settled down to sleep. Right then, the plane started it's takeoff and Fon paused a considerable amount of time, staring to the side. He gazed past Alaude's sleeping form, watching as the view rushed past and... Slowly sunk below his field of vision...  
In a moment, Fon was up and at the window, staring outside and down. "We're... Flying... There..? That's what this... Machine is?"

The incomprehensible panic that coursed through his body in that moment, again, wiped his mind clean off of their situation and Fon promptly launched himself into his Kaa-chan's arms.  
He clung on with a death grip, burying his face in his Kaa-chan's chest and shivering like crazy. His grip didn't injure his Kaa-chan, only because Kaa-chan's entire body was forged with brimstone and diamonds. 

Aizen almost dropped his facade right then and there, scooping up his baby boy closer and sighing softly. "We are, I'm sorry."  
He managed to balance in between the cold father persona and his true desire to dote on his frightened baby. Aizen had to settle for peppering kisses on Fon's head to try to soothe his deathly afraid child. 

Gima gave Aizen a warm smile, pressing their shoulders together as he leaned closer, seeking physical contact even as he settled one hand on Fon's shoulder.  
It was a wretched trick, but it wouldn't do any good to blow their cover now... So Gima carefully pushed his rain flame into his frightened son, forcibly lulling Fon into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Aizen stared at Gima evenly, soundlessly mouthing a threat at him then. 'You are threading on thin fucking ice, my dear.'  
Gima gave him an apologetic smile, leaving Fon in his arms and volunteering himself as a pillow to their grumpy, blond child instead.

Alaude seriously couldn't care less for his twin's fear of heights right now. He was exhausted and Fon did just whack him with a steel bar covered in thin cushion. So excuse him for disregarding his annoying brother. "... Father?"  
Gima had to force himself not to react, letting Aizen react instead. "Yes, Hannah-dear?"  
Alaude gave them a soft, subtle, little smirk. "Isn't it so strange that Tommy's armrest was broken?"  
Aizen didn't need to read his baby's mind to catch the implications that Alaude was completely mad and would beat Fon bloody once the chance presented itself.

And despite the fact that Alaude is seriously just a 10 year old child... Aizen lightly shivered at the immense aura radiating off of his baby. He has to swallow before he could speak clearly "It's... Quite strange, indeed."  
Alaude hmphed, satisfied with that answer and going limp within the next moment, tripping of to his dreamland within less than a second. He had been that exhausted... 

It's already been ten minutes since their babies had fallen asleep, yet Aizen still couldn't tear his gaze away from Alaude. That aura, right before his blond baby fell asleep... It was rather familiar to him...  
Even Gima's comforting, soothing touch couldn't keep Aizen from spacing out and thinking back to the time he first ever felt such an aura.

~~Flashback, Aizen's POV~~

The triads were... The furthest from a child friendly place to be, yet Aizen had grown up there. Born into it and raised by enthusiastically homicidal parents.  
They were slaughtered like livestock for a minor transgression when Aizen had been five months old. He never even remembered their faces, because he was given new parents immediately.

These, his... Adoptive parents? They had always been the bane of his existence. Every bit of individuality that Aizen dared to show was uprooted, staked and burned as though it had been a medieval witch.  
And by the time Aizen reached the age of 13, he was a blank slate, a prim and proper young lady, highly trained in the arts of manslaughter and mass genocide.

He was put on an even higher pedestal when his flame type was discovered on his 14th birthday. Ever since then, they shoved different elements at him, over and over again, trying to force harmonisation and getting mad at Aizen when he wouldn't humour their attempts.  
Aizen was perhaps... 16 years old when the triads got their hands on some asinine research papers that spoke of forced flame harmony. 

Then, Aizen couldn't recall anything up until his 20th birthday. From the age of 16 onwards, that time of his life had merely been a mess of hideous colours and ugly, screeching noises that Aizen, to this day, refused to acknowledge.  
It was on his 20th birthday that the noise and colours abruptly cut of and clarity returned to him.

The first things Aizen saw... Was a man, with piercing, turquoise eyes, black hair and a sharp grin, splattered head to toe in blood. The next thing Aizen saw, were several vaguely familiar corpses littering the ground of the ballroom around him.  
Aizen had merely sat there, helpless in the ridiculously extravagant dress that hugged his body uncomfortably, staring blankly at the... Surreal being in front of him.

~~present time~~

Gima refused to release his husband's hand, holding it gently, even as he felt Aizen's harsh trembling. He wished he could do more. Reach out, kiss, embrace, ground his dearest properly in some manner...  
But it was crucial to uphold the facade of a normal family vacation. So Gima instead started to trace circles on the back Aizen's hand, grinding his thumb into Aizen's skin firmly, grounding his husband to reality with a small bit of pain. 

Aizen gasped out of his trance and that reminded Gima of something... He had seen that look of incomprehensible confusion on his husband before.  
It was, afterall the first look Aizen had ever given him. 

~~Flashback, Gima's POV~~

It was the same blank, empty stare that gave Gima pause before he could reload his gun to end the life of the triad's princess all those years ago.  
It was... A dark void, even though the woman had pretty, grey blue eyes. Gima felt the strangest urge to address the unmoving woman and he was never someone to deny his spontaneous urges. "You must be Draco Libelu..."

The woman blinked slowly, tilting her head faintly. "I'm... What?"  
Gima paused for real then, looking down at the... Obviously confused woman. "... Oi, eyes up here. I'm about to kill you, you know?"  
Libelu didn't listen, staring around in clear distress then. "What happened? Where am I? What?" 

Gima was about to glare and just shoot the woman, but she sprang to her feet with way more force than he expected, barrelling into Gima and taking them both down. "You. You have to know. Where is this place. What is going on??"  
She had clenched her hands in his shirt, shaking him so vigorously, it tore right through the fragile seeming fabric. Gima was in a panic himself then, attempting to shove the strawberry blonde woman off of himself, his eyes still locked with distraught, panicked grey ones. 

He... He couldn't budge the woman one inch off of himself! It was as though he weighted ten tons! And then she slammed him back down from his escape attempt, making black spots appear in his vision. "Tell me you bastard!"  
Her Chinese was garbled with her tears, but Gima could make out that phrase through the haze that settled on his mind after the back of his head was slammed into the hardwood floor, leaving a dent.

Gima was blinking slowly, twitching some at the absolutely brutal way the woman had her fingers dug into the sides of his chest. "H-hey... Settle down..."  
His Chinese was garbage, but he had to at least try to get this mental bitch to come back to reality. And... It actually worked. Kind of. Her eyes widened a bit and she pulled away, a strangled cry leaving her lips. 

Gima sat upright as best as he could, still reeling from the open head wound and the bruising grip on his torso. He watched with his fuzzy vision as the woman staggered back and collapsed, curling up and sobbing profusely.  
Not even half an hour early, she had been the dignified, elegant and brutal leader of one of the triad's most successful assassination groups and now, she was wailing like a distraught infant, curled up in a fetal position on the floor. 

Gima was, understandably, very confused. Also probably concussed as fuck, so he never quite understood his own reasoning as to why he reached out and wound a hand in the pale blonde tresses just within his reach. "Hey, you. What are you doing?"  
Libelu, if she was that woman, was still in tears, heaving her breaths and beginning to hyperventilate. "I-I-I'm... What?? Oh god- it hurts-!"

Gima pulled his hand back, startled as the woman randomly burst into flames, a bright, pure orange warped and torn up by random other, dull, faded colours.  
She was screaming in pain again and Gima's inner vigilante took over as he shoved himself forward as best as he could. The world was spinning like crazy, but he wouldn't be a Hibari if he let some bloodloss and a cracked skull stop him.

Gima pushed into the trashing orange, without much of a thought or a plan to be honest, trying to... Pat the flames out with his hands perhaps?  
His vision lurched and he found himself flopped over top of the.... Kind of frail woman.  
The orange flame was beginning to burn out underneath him, pleasantly warm to the touch, not that Gima could bring up the mental clarity to acknowledge that. He couldn't even move really, but he could hear and see, kind of.

Gima vaguely realised when the ball room's doors blew open, a figure appearing, sword glinting a soft red in their hands. and a familiar, rough and furious voice echoed through the ballroom. "Gigi, what the fuck-?!"  
Then the world spiraled again and slipped into abyss like blackness.

~~present time~~

Gima returned from his own reminiscing when something stirred in his lap and he looked down, blinking rapidly when he found an elegant, pale hand smoothing down a head of fluffy platinum blond hair.  
Gima's eyes followed the familiar arm, blinking rapidly and blushing brightly when his eyes locked with Aizen's, who was leaned so close to him they were breathing the same air.

Aizen spoke lowly, a soft whisper that usually tended to do bad things to his spouse's lower body. "Gima... You almost dropped Al-kun, what the heck, man?"  
The intensity of Aizen's eyes, the bluntness of that question, the familiarity of the phrasing and the entire situation made Gima burst out into a fit of mad giggles.  
Aizen gave an exasperated sigh, then one of his softest smiles and Gima had a kiss stolen off of his lips before he could react, leaving him with cherry red cheeks. "Oh. I'm... I'm sorry, dear."

Aizen winked at his flustered husband, settling back in his own seat, keeping Fon tucked neatly against his chest. He would punish his rainy husband later for knocking out one of their babies. It'll be fun. For Aizen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, take a cookie on your way out~
> 
> *puts out cookie jars*


	24. Kyoya's first night alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange heat wakes Kyoya and that's when the confusion starts. And he falls back asleep soon after, feeling chills at his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst and mild mentions of flame abuse!

Kyoya found himself experiencing a strange sensation when he opened his eyes from his nap. It was dark here, but very warm and cozy and he had to fight the strong urge to let his eyes drop back closed. He had a patrol to get to... He can't be napping like this-!  
His purple felt strange too, spongy and trembly when Kyoya prodded at it, assuming it to be the source of the feverish heat that wrapped around his body.

But compared to the overbearing warmth around him, his purple was cool to the touch, so that can't be the source of the sleepy feeling. Kyoya slowly wriggled a bit, straightening up and looking around the dark room drowsily.  
It was dark and empty, no light entering the room, even from the window. So it was nighttime by now... Yet, even with the open window right next to him and the air outside surely being wintery in the middle of march, the warmth was still bearing down all around Kyoya and he tipped to one side slightly, his breathing becoming heavy slowly.

Then the warmth turned into dense heat around him and Kyoya felt his purple shudder and become more spongy in response. It felt like Kyoya was breathing in fire by now, although, it didn't hurt much at all?  
He had to take deep, deep breaths to get the air he needed to heave himself out of the infirmary bed, stumbling away from the heat, but it latched onto him, bearing down more firmly on him.

At this point, it felt like the heat was physically pressing down on him and that made Kyoya angry, the same anger his purple was expressing. As the emotion became clear in his hazy mind, tiny Kyoya growled out his frustrations and pulled his purple tighter around his own body, securing his blue-purple and his tiny orange deep, deep inside his chest, where the warmth couldn't burn them.  
His purple writhed around him, defensive and upset, twisting around him tighter and Kyoya stumbled out of the room and slowly made his way down the hallway.

Wherever the heat was coming from, it was a threat. And if he couldn't find where a threat was, his Kaa-chan said to go to his parent's bedroom, so Kyoya followed the familiar pathway over to the large, empty bedroom.  
In it stood a large, queen sized bed, the room being bare aside from it and the closets and bookshelves lining one wall. The moment Kyoya stumbled into the room, it felt like the overbearing warmth was chased away by the lingering feeling of home that always saturated this room of their mansion.

His Kaa-chan treasured this room. Aizen once explained to Kyoya that this room was where he was the closest to Tou-chan and where they were told that the twins and Kyoya would come into their lives.  
As far as Kyoya understood, this place meant a lot to his Kaa-chan. And just being in the room reminded him of cozy cuddles and headpats. Kyoya sat down besides the door, blinking slowly as the haze slowly cleared up from his mind.

The first thing Kyoya did when his mind cleared fully, was to look over at the digital clock next to the bed, huffing faintly. Great. He was wide awake at 3 am...  
Kyoya sighed softly, standing up then and tapping over to the bed. Here, the feeling of home and safe felt the most intense, so he climbed into the huge bed and buried himself under the sheets. He would not be able to sleep, so instead, he reached under the pillow and pulled down the two objects that were hidden there.  
One of Tou-chan's handguns and his Kaa-chan's dairy. These two objects practically radiated the precense of his parents and Kyoya pulled them close to himself, sighing softly.

He... Missed them immensely. His omnivorous parents as well as his carnivore siblings... Usually, when Kyoya was unable to sleep like this, he would go to his parents and they would let him cuddle in bed with them until he could fall sleep.  
And if this room happened to be locked, Kyoya could always go to the twins' room and wake up Alaude. Then the blond carnivore would share his bed with Kyoya and hum a pleasant tune until Kyoya fell asleep.

Kyoya closed his eyes, trying to ignore the way something in his chest burned and tightened. There was a whirlwind in his tummy again and his breathing was going weird again. But there was no strange heat, so why...  
Why couldn't Kyoya breathe properly and why did his eyes sting? He was huffing little pants and trembling all over... It was so disorienting... Where were his parents when he needed them? Kaa-chan would know what this feeling was... Why wasn't Kaa-chan here??

Kyoya felt his chest constrict and a strange noise fell from his lips, making him blink rapidly, but his vision was blurring and his cheeks were growing wet. He reached up and touched where his cheeks were wet and the liquid was seemingly coming from his eyes.  
Kyoya's sigh shuddered weirdly when he huffed, the confusion and the other emotion he couldn't name making him frustrated again.

It lessened a little when Kyoya embraced the handgun and the dairy closer and curled his body around them, but it didn't stop. Kyoya doubted it ever stopped even when his mind grew exhausted and he drifted of to a light slumber at 5 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is taking up a lot of my time the following chapters might be short, sorry!.
> 
> I hope you all still enjoy, thanks for reading and comments are loved!


	25. Make up #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaude and Fon had a fight. And then they make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed there was considerably less fluff and more angst in the last few chapters, so lemme just drop this here then!

Fon was having a wonderful nap, even if it was forced onto him via his father's rain flames. He appreciated the chance to rest. But it wouldn't last long enough, because the moment Aizen and Gima tucked Alaude and Fon away in their hotel room... Alaude was up and by his side, his cloud flame practically dripping with concern, waking Fon from his deep, much needed slumber.

Fon wiped one hand over his eyes, squinting up at his twin. "Alnii... What's wrong..?"  
Alaude just looked so... Upset. Almost outright distraught, before the blond climbed into bed with him and curled up against his side. "It's... Its only been two days since that sun guy hurt you... I... Wanna make sure you're fine... Can I sleep in bed with you?"  
Fon blinked slowly, memories he would rather forget returning to him abruptly then and he winced. "... You can. We need to talk anyway... "

Alaude pulled up the blanket around them and stared up at him from under his bangs. "What did he do to you, Fonii..? You were screaming by the time I got to you... I... That was... I was so angry..."  
Fon blinked faintly, a bit surprised that Alaude was evidently upset enough to begin weeping softly next to him. "I... I was worried sick..."  
Fon turned himself sideways, reaching up and cupping his twin's soft cheeks, wiping the tears that rolled down from the pretty blue eyes. "Alnii... I'm sorry I worried you this much." 

The moment Fon acknowledged the existence of Alaude's tears and worries, the dam completely shattered and Alaude had to fight little sniffles and hiccups while he curled up against him. Fon sighed softly and spoke carefully." I... Don't know what he did. He put his flames inside me and twisted me up somehow... It... It hurt really bad... But I think I'm fine now."  
Alaude was wiping his own tears, swallowing some of his sobs and holding Fon's hands. "Liar... You're trembling... We haven't talked like this in days... Don't try to act calm with me..." 

Fon lightly bit his lower lip, his hopes of deceiving his twin dashed to pieces swiftly. How did he convince himself that Alaude wouldn't notice he was acting more distant? Alaude sounded... Utterly broken when he sobbed through his next words." J-just be... Honest with me-"  
Every single sob stabbed right through Fon's hardened exterior, into his soft core that usually thrived off of his twin's giggles and laughter. His own voice was cloudy with tears when he spoke. "Alnii... I... I don't... Wanna remember what happened... Please... Don't make me..." 

Alaude stilled, sniffling and shuddering a little still, but looking up at him now, his eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness of their room. The door to the hallway was cracked open and Alnii's eyes caught the light at just the right angle. "Fonii... I... I didn't.. Think of that... Please don't cry... I-I'm sorry..."  
Fon reached up and wiped the few stray tears on his own face, smiling painfully down at his other half. "... Its okay..."

The silence that settled was heavy in the air, smothering the first few attempts Fon tried with his next words. But he spoke softly, his voice full of tender affection. "But still. Alnii... You saved me... I knew you would."  
Alaude flustered, burying closer to him and a little pink rose to his pale cheeks. "I would always save you, didn't we promise that? Silly..."  
But there was a smile on his lips now, a shy, fragile little thing, but Fon was satiesfied with that for now. 

The silence that fell between them now didn't feel as heavy anymore and they held closer to each other, making sure they were both here. Fon was looking down at his blond twin in his arms, when a strange thought came to him. "... Alnii? Did you have your first kiss yet..?"  
Alaude blushed an adorable pink and gently shook his head. "I didn't... Yuri... Rejected me, remember? She likes the school idol... I couldn't just confess to her fully then... She's a friend now." 

Fon made a soft noise in response, suddenly finding himself very focused on his twin's pale lips. "I wonder what kissing feels like... Kaa-san and Tou-san do it an awful lot, don't they? And their flames always curl so happily then..."  
Alaude giggled a tiny bit, smiling like Fon said something obvious. "Well duh, they're in love... If you kiss someone you love, it's supposed to feel like the best thing ever."  
Fon didn't miss the way Alaude glanced at his own lips briefly, as if there was a gentle curiosity bubbling just beneath the surface. 

Fon had to gather himself and then gather his courage before he managed to speak his next words." Do you... Maybe... Possibly... Perhaps... Wanna kiss, Alnii..?"  
Alaude blushes a bright red then, not just the usual, soft pink that rose to his cheeks on occasion. "You... Wanna kiss me, Fonii..? That... That should be weird, right..?"  
Fon looked aside, sighing softly and nodding. "It is weird... But like..." 

He furrowed his eyebrows, huffing softly. "You saved my life, Alnii... And I would give my life to save yours... And I... I don't... Why can't... That's..."  
Fon was feeling anxious and aimless, closing his eyes as panic rose up in his chest, but then soft hands cupped his cheeks, grounding him through those feelings. "Fonii... I'm listening..."  
Fon took a deep breath, looking into icy, gleaming blue eyes then, resolve in his own eyes. "I love you lots Alnii. I don't... Understand why being twins means I can't give you kisses... Even though I love you the most in the whole world..." 

Alaude was still beet red, all the way down to his collar bones, but there wasn't a centimeter of disgust in his expression. He looked shy, but contemplative. "I... Honestly don't understand it either... Like... Other cultures kiss each other... I saw a woman kiss her daughter on the cheek earlier today..."  
Fon blinked rapidly at that and Alaude flustered . "... When we were moving from the airport to here I couldn't sleep in the taxi... I saw that happen then... It seems to be... A custom?"

Fon sighed softly, smiling gently at the way his twin's mind was innocent. "But I wanna kiss you on the lips, Alnii... Is that wrong?"  
Alaude blinked, a tiny bit caught of guard, but he recovered quickly, flustering darkly. "... Hn... Fonii... Do you like me... Romantically?"  
Fon paused and thought about that for a while, watching his twin fidget nervously. "I... Don't know. I haven't fallen for anyone ever before, so... I just really don't know?"

Alaude looked down, looking at where they were still holding hands. He didn't want to ever let go of Fon again. "I... Don't feel the same way about you as I do about someone like Yuri-nee... But I do love you lots, Fonii. If you... Really, really wanna kiss... I don't think I would mind..?" 

Fon blushed himself when Alaude voiced a soft, reluctant agreement to his suggestion. His heart was racing, but Fon felt complete and unbelievably happy. "Can I... Kiss you right now, Alnii?"  
Alaude blushed darkly again and, after a long, tense moment, gave Fon a shy nod, looking so embarrassed already. 

Fon took a deep breath, smiling then and cupping his twin's cheeks. Alnii had soft skin and chubby cheeks, which Fon couldn't resist but squish just a little.  
Alaude shut his eyes reflexively and in that moment of distraction, Fon swooped in and pressed his lips to his twin's.  
Alnii's lips were soft, dry and a little chapped and Fon pulled back after a moment, blinking at the same time as icy blue eyes blinked back at him, wondering.

There was nothing more to it. Just a quick press of Fon's lips to Alaude's, barely lasting even a second.  
Alaude blinked and reached up a hand to his own lips, blushing darkly and Fon found a chuckle falling from his own lips. "That...felt nice. What do you think, Alnii?"  
Alaude promptly went bright red again, covering his own mouth and huffing faintly. "It was nice... I don't mind it..."

Then they made eyecontact and suddenly the sad and weird and strange moments had passed and laughter bubbled up out of both of them. Alaude muffled his hilarity behind his hand, while Fon was shameless as he clutched his stomach and howled in laughter as he curled up against his twin.  
Soon, Fon's shamelessness infected Alaude and Alaude's laughter burst out from behind his hand.  
They both laughed and laughed and kept giggling even when they were panting for breath.

Their legs were tangled together with each other as well as in the silken sheets, Alaude's arms were wound around Fon's torso and Fon had his arms tucked in between both of them, clutching onto his twin's shirt as they rested their foreheads together.  
Fon felt warm all over when he caught a glimpse of Alaude's face. Teary eyed, snotty, flushed with laughter, his eyes shining in glee and giggles still falling from his lips. 

To Fon, Alaude looked like a treasure in that moment. Like an uncut, but immensely valuable gemstone. Someone to be filed free from his rough edges, loved for his purity and polished to perfection some day.  
Fon wanted to see that happen some day. Maybe on Alnii's wedding day? He wanted to see what kind of jewel would become of his twin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't imply a romantic relationship for these boys, but there will be more platonic smooches in future!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please review~!


	26. Kyoya's adventure part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiko really, reeeaaally needs to learn her lesson! One cannot simply take their eyes off of a young Hibari! Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my muse for this story left me for a while!

~~Aiko POV:~~

Today would be Hibari Kyoya's first ever patrol of Namimori. Kusakabe Aiko could barely contain her excitement! She had already packaged everything for her youngest master, once again reiterating her list for the fifth time. All while said young Hibari ate his breakfast and stared at her with an intense gaze.  
If Aiko didn't basically grow up under the Hibari Gima's wings, she would've probably been quite intimidated by this toddler's fierce stare. Alas, she was basically immune to this specific type of ferocity. And the fact that the boy was even indulging her fifth reiteration was quite the confidence-boost. 

Everything was going perfectly. A bit too perfectly, considering that this was still a youth of the Hibari clan she was dealing with. Especially considering that Aiko had previously worked with and helped raise the two menaces that were Fon-san and Alaude-san. She... Really should have paid more attention, been more aware of her young master's moods.  
Unfortunately, she... Had failed. She didn't keep her eyes trained on the young boy and the next time she looked up, the previously occupied seat was completely empty. No Kyoya-san to be seen anywhere. Not even a trace of his breakfast left behind.

Aiko shot upright, a cold kind of terror wrapping tight around her heart before she immediately went on to search for her runaway master. There were no hints of his whereabouts anywhere in the mansion, so Aiko left her home's ground and began to search through all of Namimori.  
If... If her Masters were to find out she had lost their Kyo-chan on her first, proper day of watching over him... Aiko shuddered as images flashed through her mind. Memories of the handful of times she saw how someone was punished for going against her Masters' wishes.

Her beloved, kind hearted, gentle Master Aizen, the mother and heart of their, still growing, clan... This beautiful specimen of a man usually preferred a quick and neat execution, even on the rare occasions when he was forced to participate on battlefields. But when something concerned Aizen's babies, his spawn, his offspring, his very own, his flesh and blood...  
Aiko could not even begin to imagine the kinds of torture this protective mother bear would come up with to punish anyone that brought harm his children.  
Hell... Aiko was still being plagued by nightmares of the cacophony of screams that rang out on the night Aizen was forced into battle for the first time. And at that time, he had fought to protect Gima! Someone Aizen hadn't been all too attached to at the time!  
And if Aiko happened to actually endanger Aizen's beloved Kyo-chan... Aiko would not be surprised if she found herself waking up with some of her limps missing entirely. 

And the wrath of her Master Gima wasn't really any better, even if the man was bound to be less violent... Gima was the calculative, calm, open minded father and head of their clan. Even so, when it came to Alaude, Fon and Kyoya, Gima just had no chill! None at all!  
Aiko had seen it, too, back when Aizen had first began to find his way around raising their infant twins. Aizen had been completely inexperienced with children. And he was unfortunately accident prone, even if it was unintentional.  
And whenever there was a slip up, even if the twins were not hurt at all, if the mere potential of danger was there... Gima's reaction was immediate and merciless. Even towards his own husband, whom he loved dearly. Gima never once shied back from using a tone of voice that made Aizen turn rigid as stone in horror, that made anyone's blood run cold in utter, all consuming terror.  
The pure presence of this man... Scratch that, the simple force of Gima's will alone, would be more than enough to choke out Aiko's meager life ambition, to leave her as an empty husk of her former self... 

Aiko shuddered twice as hard as before her thoughts went on that tangent, sprinting down the roads of the familiar, cozy little town. Kyoya-san couldn't have gone far in this short amount of time ! Aiko just had to find him! 

~~Kyoya POV:~~

Aiko-san was busy checking over her lists again, so Kyoya was extra quiet when he put away his plate and pulled on his shoes. He didn't wanna disturb her concentration, so he closed the door quietly, leaving the mansion then and tapping his way down the stone pathway to the ornamental gate.  
It's a heavy iron gate and Kyoya scowled faintly up at the heavy iron mechanism that kept it shut. No matters. If he can't go through, he would simply go through anyway.

Kyoya smoothly stepped through one of the spaces in between the thick bars, wiggling a bit and coming out unscathed on the other side. A moment passed as he took in the world around him. Its early, the sky is a soft morning blue still, the sun is up, but not too bright and just a handful of fluffy, white clouds are wandering the endless blanket up there.  
Then, Kyoya turned and wandered down the street, retracting a vaguely familiar path. It was only vaguely familiar, so Kyoya wasn't all that disappointed when he didn't end up where he thought he would. 

This wasn't the park he was in yesterday, but this was fine too. The pretty little bakery Kyoya stood in front of smelled really good, like freshly baked bread and coffee. And the strange, improvisational art piece on the side of the building across the street also caught Kyoya's attention.  
It was some kind of... Writing? Kyoya couldn't decipher it really, but it did almost manage to look like warped kanji? "... Resist...au...thority..?"  
He narrowed his eyes, wondering what this was now, completely transfixed by the art. 

Little Kyoya had been too focused on the art to hear it when shouts closed in from around the corner, accompanied by pounding footsteps. And, surprisingly for a 3 year old, he just about managed to remain upright when another child came barrelling into him at full speed.  
Granted, the force did knock him backwards and up against the bakery's wall too. The speedy child, a boy with wild, white hair and bright eyes, had ended up pinning Kyoya against the wall with his weight, slumbed over him and catching his breath. The boy was... Actually panting pretty harshly, but the bright grin never left his face. 

Said face was inches from Kyoya's own. And from this close... Kyoya could've very well counted the boy's eyelashes if he wanted to. But something else had his attention. This kid's eyes were absolutely wild, blown wide with ecstasy and searching something, something, something.  
He won't be finding that something here, Kyoya would make sure of that. He frowned darkly, glowering, his voice coming out a little breathy as he growled. "Get off of me, herbivore-!"

The white haired, feral boy pulled back immediately and... Blushed a bright red when he got a proper, full look of Kyoya's body. Kyoya was still glaring at his attacker, who was bouncing feather lightly on his feet, wound up like a tight spring.  
He reminded Kyoya of... That one animal he had seen at the zoo some time ago. The big, brown, twitchy one that jumped way too far. But before Kyoya could follow that train of thought any further, the white haired spring snapped, smiling apologetically and waving briefly as he ran off again. "I'm real sorry Nee-chan! I'll see you around!" 

Kyoya stared after the strange child, blinking rapidly. Did that boy just call him... ".... Nee-chan?"  
The word left him as a soft, whispered murmur, his frown easing up just a little as Kyoya thought then. What did that word mean again... Uh... Was it... Sibling? Or something like that?  
In the end, it didn't really matter to him, so Kyoya shrugged of the strange incident, continuing onwards down the road he had chosen.  
Walking the opposite way from the strange, white haired spring. 

What to do now, what to do now~? A whole day of possibilities lies ahead of him~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please review!


	27. Extra 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's on the morning agenda?

/Alaude's POV/

It was a boring, normal Wednesday morning in the Hibari household, meaning the first soul up was, as always, Alaude, ripped from a pleasant dream by the insistent chirp of his alarm clock, which was quickly silenced in favour of a nice, loud yawn and a slow, cat-like stretch.  
That was really all that was needed for his mind and body to fall into sync. Of course, the next step was for him to get up and go to the bathroom, to deal with his morning routine. Toilet, showering, brushing his teeth, everything went over quickly and silently. Lastly, Alaude took a look into the mirror, taking a brief moment to admire soft, flawless skin, silky, smooth hair and warm, shining eyes. Alaude quite liked what she saw that day, giving herself a mild shurg, before exiting the bathroom calmly.

The next thing on the daily agenda, was to wake up one, dead-to-the-world, martial artist. Fon was curled up in his bed, wearing dark red boxer shorts and a black tank top, tangled with the sheets, completely boneless and relaxed, which didn't change even as Alaude pulled the blanket off of him. "Fonii wake up!"  
Raising his voice at her brother, until Fon shifted enough to maybe be a sign of wakefulness. "Hrmm? Ally..."  
His voice was wrecked and hoarse with sleep and Alaude barely resisted rolling her eyes. "No excuses. Get up already."  
Given that Fon barely managed to sit up, Alaude felt sceptical of his ability to actually walk to the bathroom. Naturally, Fon was full of surprises, standing up, swaying, then, gloriously, staggering into the bathroom door with a mild grunt.

Alaude blinked lightly, turning to her closet and picking out a suitable outfit for the day. Something light perhaps? That lavender shirt with the ruffled, short sleeves and those black skinny jeans always went well together... Just as she put on her outfit for today, a crucial thought came to her. She quickly called out. "Don't mix up the shampoo and mouthwash, Fonii!"  
Judging by the garbled noise of shocked disgust, her warning came just a moment too late. Alaude heaved a deep sigh, turning to the bathroom to save her droawsy twin from possibly poisoning himself. 

/Gima's POV/

Just then, Gima opened the door and leaned against the doorway, smiling warm and fond at one of his elder children. He couldn't help the small twinge of uncertainty that entered his voice as he spoke. "Good morning, Ally... You look... cute today?"  
Alaude couldn't seem to fight of the smile, nor the lovely blush, so Gima seemed to have successfully guessed his daughter's gender right today! Alaude wore that cherry red blush very well in Gima's opinion. "Thanks, Tou-chan... Fonii and I'll be with breakfast soon. Just..."  
The gagging Gima heard earlier had stopped long ago, but both of them could still hear Alaude's twin dry heave and Alaude's smile took on a sympathetic twinge. "Just give us like... Half an hour? 

Gima smiled softly, nodding mildly. "Make sure your brother doesn't drown in the bathtub, or God forbid the sink, Al-chan."  
Alaude chuckled mildly, shaking her head as she entered the bathroom. Gima had other things to attend to anyways. His path lead him down the hallway and to the dining room. He wasn't alone, which was a surprise, but not a shock. It wasn't the first time Gima found his youngest child already up. On top of that, Kyoya seemed to be brooding over what might just be a map of the whole ass town. "... Morning Kyoya. What are you doing?" 

Given the fact that Kyoya straightened up a little too quickly, almost in alarm, had Gima convinced with what happened here. ".... Ah. Good morning, Tou-chan..."  
Gima calmly wandered over to his most catastrophically baby. "Kyoya... Can you by any chance, tell me what day it is today?"  
Kyoya scowled at practically nothing and Gima tried to nit take the little growl personally. "... Fine. I didn't sleep. I had stuff to get done-"  
Gima cut of that whole rant with a calculated head pat. "I know. Now then. How does some black coffee and some chicken salad sound?"  
Kyoya seemed grumpy, but he huffed out his agreement easily enough

/Fon's POV/

Taking a sip of shower gel wasn't Fon's ideal way of waking up, but it had the pleasant side effect that Alaude insisted to assist him with his hair that day. Which was positive only because Alaude was much more awake and coordinated and Fon would have ended up hopelessly tangled in the mess that was his hair.  
It never made any sense to him. He sleeps in a braid for this very reason. Fon will never find out how his hair goes from a neat braid to a bird's nest within one night of sleep. Also, Alaude's fingers are soft and slender and feeling then scratch over his scalp is almost scandalously pleasant.  
Fon had reason to be proud that he managed not yo melt at that touch, striking up conversation instead. Or.... Trying to, at least. 

"Ally... What are it today? Is man or woman?.... What."  
Alaude huffed out a chuckle, thoroughly amused by the fact Fon just ended up confusjng his slow mind by himself already. But Alaude isn't mean this early in the morning, just soft and kind and Fon appreciates that endlessly. "It's Wednesday. And I'm feeling myself more as a woman today. Is that what you meant?"  
Fon managed a languid smile. "Yesss... Ah... Wednesday... Wasn't there something today... Like... Ugh, its too early to think."  
Fon scowled at the headache he was giving himself, but Alaude's giggle swooped up into a little bark of laughter and that soothed over the wrinkles of Fon's frown. A happy smile fell into place on his lips after that. Even when Alaude accidentally tugged at some strands of his hair... 

After they dealt with his hair, it was easy to hold Ally's hand and follow the scent of breakfast all the way to the kitchen.  
He hummed lowly in response when Gima chirped his bright greeting. Kyoya didn't seem much enthused about existing either, but then Gima plopped a peanut butter sandwich before Fon and he forgot to pay attention. He vaguely registered that Alaude grabbed herself a bowl of cereal with almond milk and Gima went for some classical omelette. One seat remained empty, a silent sort of anticipation beginning to blossom as Fon slowly awoke more and more.

/Kyoya's POV/

Kyoya was scowling down at his breakfast, wired up to snap anytime soon. Fine. The chicken salad was delicious and the coffee helped wake him up some, but Gima did not have to look so smug about it! Kyoya deflated a small bit when he remembered his anger stemmed solely from the fact that he pulled another all nighter this week. Going nearly 40 hours without sleep would make anyone rather cranky.  
He huffed lowly, rubbing mildly at his eyes, which wasn't lost to Alaude. And of course Alaude gave him this soft, fond, long suffering look. Kyoya returned it with an icy glare, but Alaude was barely affected, rolling her eyes and going back to her breakfast while muttering about hygiene. Which was a fair point to make. 

Just as Kyoya got thoroughly grossed out over the fact that he just spend about 24 hours in this particular school uniform, the front door opened, a familiar, cheerful voice echoing through the modest mansion. "Tadaima~!"  
Before Kyoya could think to respond, that whirlwind of a person already rushed into the dining room, pressing up against his chair, draping familiar, warm arms around him. Aizen, Tou-san, was cheerful, although there are dark circles under his eyes. "Good morning my babies~!"  
"M-orning..?" The word only came out like a question because Aizen deemed his sweaty, gross hair to be worthy of nuzzles and good morning kisses. Of course, Ally and Fonii recaived the same treatment and Gima was greeted with a soft, lazy kiss. Aizen and Gima were embracing briefly, before Aizen snatched Gima's breakfast and took a seat opposite of Kyoya.  
3HS Morninhsss 2

Aizen has always been a little... Overwhelming in his affections. Not that it was unwelcome, but Kyoya never quite knew what to do with the resulting warm fuzzies that burned in his chest for a few minutes. That super soft, fond look Aizen was giving him wasn't helping this unfortunately familiar crisis. 

/Aizen's POV/

Arriving at the front door, just as dawn breaks overhead, Aizen couldn't quite stifle the giddy happiness that blossomed inside him. No matter how many times he comes home after a night out working at the bar... This feeling never changes. This sensation of something clicking into place, because he is now home. And home means something.  
It means long embraces, gentle caresses and soft kisses. It means banter, jokes and laughter. It mean arguments, compromises, forgiveness and love... Home means everything important to Aizen. He unashamedly swings the door open, immediately calling out his arrival. As is usual, this early in the morning, he gets two bright responses and two half-there grunts in reply.

Aizen swings the door shut, strips of his coat and kicks of his boots all in record time, chasing down the hallway into the dining room then. He hones in on the first of his babies he lays his eyes on, which happened to be one grumpy Kyoya.  
Though, the little kitten relaxed minjmally as soon as Aizen wrapped his arms around him and pressed kisses and greetings into his messy hair. Kyoya had a rough night, Aizen can tell just from the shift of his shoulders... His poor baby...  
Next, Aizen smothered Fon, who managed to give him a happy chirp in response, still a little too out of it to function right that moment. He already had that beautiful smile in place however and Aizen just knew it would be another wonderful day for his strong darling.  
Then, of course, it was Alaude's turn, who grinned up at him and happily returned the embrace, nuzzling under Aizen's chin for a brief moment. "Welcome home, Tou-san~"  
Just one, happy sentence and Aizen ended up cooing helplessly over his soft little sweetie.

Aizen then turned on the last occupant of the table, who was waiting his turn with a soft, expectant smile. That alone turned something in his chest to mush, making him worry his lip with his teeth for a second, before he promptly jumped into those open, waiting arms. Security, love, the closest thing to perfection. Compromise. Gima was the first ever thing that made any mansion a home for him.  
So Aizen showed his appreciation plenty, pushing all the soft, fluffy, lovely feelings that threatened to burst from his chest into one, long, slow kiss. Gima's pupils were dilated, he was reverently brushing over his sides and his breathing was a little shallow afterwards.  
Aizen couldn't wait until their babies left for work and school in half an hour. He has a lot more of where that came from. But first! He takes the plate before Gima, taking the last free seat and smiling brightly at this mess that is his family.

"So, what's on the morning agenda~?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should continue this story at all, or if you would be happy to just read occasional little snippets like this, let me know, I might figure something out otherwise~!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	28. Adult conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen and Gima are not flawless and much like any adults, they are practically teenagers trying to be mature.

Gima heaved a faint sigh, unlocking the door and walking into the hotel room. He carefully placed Fon down on the bed, then he set the twins' luggage down next to the bed. The flight, getting through customs, catching a taxi and checking into this hotel... All of that has left everyone in an exhausted, cranky mood.  
Fon was still out like a light, while Alaude was very much awake and whining about exactly that. Not that such was an issue for much longer. Gima watched in a sort of distant haze as Aizen promptly shucked of his suit coat and scooped their whiny angel up in the next, fluid movement. 

And, quicker than Gima's brain could catch up, Aizen had already rocked their darling to sleep and tucked him into bed right next to his brother. Silence reigned for a moment, even when their eyes met and they gravitated towards each other. Gima still felt hazy with sleep and the warm, comfortable and familiar weight that settled in his arms was no help.   
But really, who was he to deny his husband some cuddles?   
Aizen seemed to share that sentiment, since after maybe a moment, maybe a few minutes, had passed, he tipped Gima backwards and scooped him up bridal style. 

Gima had to actually bite his lip to muffle the squeak that nearly escaped him, clinging to his husband's shoulders immediately and pursing his lips up at the smug love of his life.  
Aizen merely quirked a brow at Gima's frankly adorable pout. He kept his voice low, hushed, so their angels could keep sleeping. "You didn't think I'd forgotten about before, right? Seriously, Gima? Knocking them out? Why even?" 

Gima puffed up defensively, almost bristling, but sticking close regardless. Gima had no desire to be dropped on the floor, afterall. He too, kept his voice hushed low. "I was stressed. I didn't know how to 'act like a mom', yanno. Don't be a bastard, put me down, Ai..."  
But Aizen didn't, of course. He too was cranky and that makes the sassy come out sometimes. "Why would I, my dear wife? Am I not to carry you over the threshold?"  
Gima flushed bright red and glared at him promptly. "You watch yourself, my sweet, sweet husband. Or the next time we're going out, you're wearing this tasteless dress."

Aizen raised an eyebrow at the empty threat, tugging Gima closer, so he wouldn't bump his head as he walked through the doorway into the room next to the twins'. His voice smoothed out once he gently closes the door. "Tasteless? What about it is not to your liking?"  
Gima wiggled out of his arms and twirled before him, almost angrily. "Just look at this awful, dull red, who in their right mind would, honestly?"  
Aizen sighed and set their luggage down by the bed, pulling of the button up shirt and going on a hunt for something more comfortable. "How would I know, honey?" 

Gima fell quiet at that, spending a moment just observing his husband.  
Then he crept closer. "Aizen."   
And closer. "Aiiiizen..."   
Then Gima mushed their cheeks together, so he could softly speak next to his ear. "You know I wouldn't make you wear a dress over my dead body, right? I don't mind this as much as I'm saying."   
Aizen stopped his rummaging and heaved a heavy sigh, reaching up a hand to caress his darling's cheek as they made eyecontact. "I know. I'm just tired. Let's get changed and just go to bed? I don't wanna joke around right now..." 

Gima pursed his lips again, a worried crinkle coming to his eyebrows. "You aren't tired. I know you when you're tired."   
Aizen simply shrugged, pulling on a pyjama shirt then and next almost ripping of the uncomfortable suit pants to replace them with the nearest pair of sweatpants he could find.   
Apparently, the time it took him to do that, was enough for Gima's brain to wake up some more. Gima lightly hit his fist into his own open palm. "I know what's missing here."   
Aizen huffed and raised an eyebrow at his husband, but Gima seemed self-assured. 

Gima points accusingly at him, narrowing his eyes as if he were mad. "You are missing Kyo-chan's adorable goodnight hugs and it's ruining your mood."   
And at the mere mention of their youngest, smallest dear, Aizen felt tears sting in his eyes once again. He looked down to his own lap, clenching his hands there. "And is that so wrong?!"  
Silence sounded loudly for several seconds after his outburst of, mainly, grief. Which was then interrupted when Gima sighed softly. "No. I miss him a ton myself. Maybe we... Really should go sleep, huh." 

Aizen looked up, but Gima was already leaving, carrying along a set of pyjamas and wandering over to their bathroom. Now they were both upset with each other. Aizen sighed softly and buried his face in his hands, allowing himself to wallow in self pity for just a moment.   
That moment was interrupted when Gima returned from the bath, now much more comfortably dressed. He flopped into bed right next to Aizen, wrapping his arms around him and dragging him down into the soft mattress. "Let's stop being brats and just sleep, hm?"   
Aizen turned and comfortably snuggled into his husband's broad chest. Ah, there, the smell of home and safety. "Fine fine. Sorry I'm so cranky, I'm just exhausted..." 

Gima pressed soft kisses to his head and hair. "I know, baby. Me too. Sleep well..."   
Aizen leaned up and gave his dork a soft, chaste kiss. "Sleep well..."   
Aizen was about to doze of, when Gima hummed faintly, half asleep already. "Hey, tomorrow morning, we can video call Kyo-chan and talk for hours..."   
That did bring a small smile to Aizen and he sighed in relief. "I know. Thank god..."  
And they slept, cuddled up together on top of a messy hotel bed. 

~~~

Aizen was the first person awake, as per usual, roused when his phone vibrated. He grabbed aimlessly for the annoying device, dragging it close then and glaring at the familiar number flashing on the screen. He sat upright and scowled faintly.   
It was an uncomfortably familiar number, so much so Aizen almost dreaded to pick it up at all. But morbid curiosity won in the end. "Hello, Hibari Aizen speaking?" 

The voice that answered was a low, soft one, carrying an undercurrent of something like a threat. "Hey. We have Kyoya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An evil cliffhanger has arrived pwp  
Mostly because I wanted to move this story onward, but I was stuck on how to put things into motion! I am so sorry!
> 
> But come scream at me about it in the comments, so I'll write the next chapter quick!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	29. The first kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya has his first experiences with the real world. They are not nice experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, there's some warnings. Mostly excessive violence against a three year old. And the resulting angst. Also there's mild mentions of puking, so if any of this bothers anyone, be warned! Also, do remember, this darling is just three (3!) years old.

The energetic, loud herbivore ran away in that direction, so Kyoya chose to go the opposite way, wandering down unfamiliar streets once more. Eventually, he found that park again, the one where he'd met his Fluffy just a while ago! So Kyoya went to search that brown haired boy. 

It took a while, like finding a needle in a haystack, with the boy seeming so unassuming, sitting by his lonesome in the sand box and shaping himself a mound. Kyoya joined him tentatively.   
Fluffy looked up at him and gave him a sort of self satisfied smile, like he knew something that Kyoya didn't. Non-herbivores truly seem insane... "Purple-kun... Hello. Build a castle with me?" 

But the sad sand mound did call out Kyoya's name, so he joined the Fluffy, sitting down with him and getting to work. "My name is not Purple-kun. I'm Hibari-san to you."   
He spoke only to make polite conversation. Maybe also because Kyoya somewhat liked the way it made Fluffy crinkle his eyebrows in something like petulant disapprovement. Something that seemed like a mix between paternal huffiness and a cute pout. "No that's weird. Purple-kun is weird..." 

So Kyoya calmly raised one hand. "Then why ask me to make a castle with you, Fluffy?"   
Fluffy crinkled more and squinted at him, definitely pouting now. "Don't be a baka. Also, look, you make a pretty castle. I knew it."   
Kyoya raised an eyebrow at that, staring Fluffy down. Yes, the castle they were building was growing into itself, improved by the meticulous attention Kyoya put into the pretty details. "What do you mean, you knew it?" 

Fluffy brightened up, as if Kyoya had just complimented him. Weirdo. "I know lots of things, all the time! It's very fun. That's how I also knew Purple-kun was hurt last time... Are you hurt anymore?"  
Kyoya blinked rapidly, not quite understanding the insane ramblings, but Tou-chan always says to never aggravate such people, so he played along. "No I'm not hurt anymore, my eyes leaked for a bit and it all got better again."   
Fluffy made big eyes at that. "You cried? But... Isn't that only for girls? Otou-san says boys don't cry..."  
Kyoya pursed his lips, frowning. "No that's stupid. Everyone can cries. It makes some things better." 

At that, Fluffy looked contemplative. "But Otou-san just told me that yesterday. Can... Can adults lie, Purple-kun..?"   
Kyoya frowned a bit again, looking at Fluffy. "Adults do a lot of bad things, Fluffy. They also lie, sometimes. Tou-chan and Kaa-chan sometimes say they'll go do something and when I follow them, they're just cuddling. It's weird."   
Fluffy gasped and made big eyes. "Mine cuddle too, it's so weird... They also kiss a lot, like this." and Fluffy poked the tips of all his fingers on both his hands together, making a kissy noise. Kyoya grimaced. "The kissing is so weird..."   
Fluffy could merely nod with a sage, sympathetic look in his eyes. "Yeah..." 

They worked on their sand castle for a while longer, until one of the adult herbivores called out. "Tsu-kun, come here, its time to go home!"   
Fluffy perked up at that, smiling brightly. "I'm coming right away, Kaa-chan!"   
Then he turned to Kyoya with a small frown on his face. "Purple-kun, I think you should go home too. A feeling says so. Please?"   
Kyoya blinked a bit, remembering his father's advice. Don't aggravate the clinically insane. "Sure. Bye bye."  
Fluffy scowled a small bit, as if he could smell the almost lie, but the adult herbivore called out again and he stood up to run to his Kaa-chan, looking back at Kyoya once he reached her and waving to him. 

Kyoya looked after him, pursing his lips. Fluffy's Kaa-chan is one of those herbivores? The ones with the curvy bodies? That's weird... Come to think of it, isn't... Tetsuya-kun's Kaa-chan Aiko-san?  
Kyoya stood up, leaving the sandbox to go walk around while thinking and watching more of the herbivores. There, again! Another baby herbivore called an adult, curvy herbivore their Kaa-chan!  
This all makes no sense. Kyoya's Kaa-chan doesn't have curves. Is... Is that not normal?

Kyoya was in deep thought, wandering down a random path through the park, passing by a small family. This small herbivore called their curvy parent Kaa-chan again. And the parent with no curves was Tou-chan. But both of Kyoya's parents have no curves. And that's unusual, is it not? It... Seems to be? Kyoya frowned a little to himself, sitting down on a bench at the edge of the park, near the entrance he came in through. It IS weird. But weird doesn't have to be bad, as Fonnii puts it.

But still! Everything has its order! If the curvy parent is the Kaa-chan, then Kyoya has no Kaa-chan because he has no curvy parent, right?  
But then what is non-Kaa-chan's name? Kyoya frowned hard, thinking deeply about it. Tou-chan is Tou-chan, that can stay, but non-Kaa-chan's needs a new name now, so there won't be confusion. "Tou-chan, Tou chan... Hm... Tou... Kun? Tou-kun."  
Kyoya nodded to himself firmly, settling on a new name to call his second, non curvy parent. Now he has a Tou-chan and a Tou-kun. That makes more sense-

His train of thought of officially finalising his decision was interrupted when he heard a noise. A very cute, very cat like noise. Kyoya immediately snapped his head towards that direction, staring to the alleyway, just across from the park's entry. There was no second meow, but Kyoya couldn't have been mistaken.  
He hopped off the bench a moment later and pitter-pattered out of the park, stopping by the street and looking left and right carefully. Cars were big and scary still and Tou-kun always told him to watch out for big and scary things.

But there were not cars, so Kyoya quickly crossed the street, creeping closer and closer to the alleyway. He looked into the dark, dumpster filled space between two buildings, straining his ears to hear anything to give away the location of an adorable cat in need of pets. Deeper down the alleyway somewhere, Kyoya heard it again. The faintest of mewls. Mind made up, Kyoya walked into the alleyway, stepping over big pieces of trash as he moved closer.

The shadows were a little scary, but soon after, Kyoya found what he came for. It was a whole nest of kitties! All of them squiggling about like the cutest things ever, mewing quietly for attention and for food. But Kyoya had no food on him and the babies' eyes were closed, so if he touched them, they would probably be spooked. So Kyoya simply crouched by the box full of kitties, eyes completely transfixed by the cuteness before him. He was just three years old. Kyoya couldn't have known a trap if someone told him he was in it.

But Kyoya did hear the rustling and just about managed to duck as a metal pipe swung over his head. A second later he immediately lurched away towards the exit of the alleyway, zig zagging to avoid more hits.  
But he was so very tiny, with very, very little legs. One of the big, scary herbivores grabbed him by the arm in a moment and pulled him back, shoving a hand in his face to muffle his yelp of surprise.

The last thing Kyoya remembered seeing was the mesmerising way the sunlight reflected off of the dull pipe as the herbivore clad in a black suit raised it next to himself with a wicked grin.

Then, Pain.

~~~~

Kyoya woke up after, probably, several hours. The pulsing in his brain was very uncomfortable, making him want to curl up and cry for his Tou-chan and Tou-kun. But he was in an unfamiliar place. That's not good. It could be a dangerous place. It probably is. So Kyoya kept quiet, trembling a little as he sat upright. If he moved quick, black spots appeared in the corners of his vision, just like how Alnii described a concussion once. That's bad. 

He looked around slowly, finding an unfamiliar room, with unfamiliar, sleeping people. Kyoya slowly squirmed off of the large bed, landing carefully on his feet. He got dizzy again, so he held on the the bed until the world stopped spinning. But his brain wouldn't stop aching! His eyes began to cry again, as Fluffy put it. Just leaking a little bit now, because Kyoya needed to keep quiet and move. He crept towards the door, stupidly unlocked, as expected.  
These people are herbivores. They probably didn't even know they were dealing with a full fledged Hibari. Just a fledgling, but the real deal, still!

Kyoya held onto the wall as best as he could, wandering down the corridor slowly, hearing voices through some of the doors. So he kept quiet still, even if his breathing was getting weird now too. Shallow and quick, making the world spin every now and then. But there! That room was open and empty!  
Kyoya stumbled inside, sitting on the floor for a moment, to reorient himself, his tummy clenched and he swallowed thickly, whining afterwards at the strange sensation. Then it happened again and again, until Kyoya managed to draw in a deep, deep breath. His mouth still tasted weird afterwards.

And boy, did he mention how furious his purple was? Because it was. Flailing all over the place, rumbling unpleasantly on the inside of his head, so Kyoya saw it best to keep the purple outside of his body.  
The purple was at least well behaved that way, but the orange wasn't! It actually went and rumbled at a small table enough for the phone on top of it to topple over the edge. Kyoya just barely caught it before it made a loud noise. And that was it, for his poor tummy. The lurch to catch the phone was too much and Kyoya made unpleasant reaquaintance with his breakfast. Ew.

Kyoya shuffled away from the mess, taking deep, quick breaths to try to calm down. But.... He had a phone now! Kyoya could call someone for help! But... But who... He can't remember the number of the police station and his Tou-kun and Tou-chan got new numbers just recently. Kyoya did not yet manage to memorise them fully. He scavenged his brain for anyone else that could help him. He doesn't know Aiko-san's phone number... But... But... Aha! Kyoya could recall the number of his grandparents! His Tou-chan's mommy and daddy! Kyoya's Baba and Papi! 

Kyoya quickly decided on Tou-chan's mommy, his baba, because she is more big and super strong! He tentatively put in the number he remembered, pulling the receiver close to his ear then. It beeped once, twice, thrice and then a cheerful voice sounded. "Varvara Hibari speaking~ who's this?"  
The familiar, accented Japanese brought a smile to Kyoya's face and he opened his mouth to speak. He recalled his location just in time and quieted down to a soft whisper. "Baba..."  
His tongue felt weird in his mouth, heavy and out of place, and speaking made something inside his brain burn. But he soldiered on. "Baba it'sh me... Kyoya... I'm in t-trouble..."

The voice immediately adopted something like a soft coo, as one would speak to a child. And Kyoya was a child. Three years old and terrified. "Kyoya? Dear me, darling. Trouble? Sweety, what's wrong? If your Kaa-chan did something again, I swear-"  
Kyoya tried to speak, to refute that claim, but a strange noise came out instead. The crying was back. Oh god. And it made his talking weird. "Baba nooo... *hic* there's weal trouble..." Kyoya had to sniffle and his body wanted to push up more breakfast, but there was nothing in his tummy anymore. Is this the gagging Fon doesn't like when Ally hits his tummy? Unpleasant, for sure. "There's... There's bad herbivores Baba... They took me, I'm.... I'm scared...."

There was a strange edge to Varvara's voice when she spoke next, like she needed to physically restrain herself from reaching through the phone to comfort him. "Oh.... Oh god, Kyoya. Kyoya, darling, sweety, little angel. Are you someplace safe? Can you keep the phone with you? Darling, papi and baba are on their way, you hear? We'll get you out of there, just keep the phone near you and stay safe, okay? Darling, can you do that for me? Can you do that for Baba? "  
Kyoya sniffed and swallowed through another impulse to gag, speaking smoother now nevertheless. "I... I can do that... I... Managed to sneak away, Baba... Do... Do I hide somewhere? There's no place in here and I'm scared that if I leave the room someone will see and they'll hit me again..."

The usually sweet voice carried something icy and protective. Kyoya felt warm all over from it. "Darling. You stay right where you are and if someone comes to find you. You run, okay? You run as quick as you can. Your Deda, your grandfather, is starting the car. We are on our way, I'll stay on the phone with you, sweetums."

Kyoya managed a tired sigh, feeling heavy all over, but standing up instead of lying down." Baba I prob-ably have a concur-. con-cu-sion... Like Ally did that one time... I'm feeling so tired, but... But I'm staying awake, okay? I'm... I'm being good, right?"  
There's something wet in his grandma's voice and a little quiver in her breath. "Yes, baby. Angel cakes you are being an absolute darling. So good. So very brave. Don't fall asleep, baby doll. We're on our way, it'll take but just a few minutes now. You're being fantastic sweetums. My little hero. A super star."

But Kyoya couldn't answer, crouching down as he heard banging doors outside. He pulled the phone closer, noticing how pale his hands are. And how they quivered. "Baba, they found that I'm gone. I have to be on guard now. I love you. I'll... I'll stay.... Safe..."  
Kyoya stuffed the phone in his little tummy pocket, praising whomever made it, for making it big enough to do so. He crept closer to the door, even as he trembled. If they barged in, he would have the element of surprise like this. Hopefully. The banging got closer and closer, shouting voices that hurt his ears and made his brain stutter, but Kyoya remained as still and quiet as he could.

Then, steps stopped before his door and it was swung open, so Kyoya pounced. He grabbed the knife on the herbivore's hip and ripped it free from the holster, stabbing it into the thigh and dragging it down, then pushing past the shrieking adult and dashing down the corridor as quick as his short legs could carry him. Rooms are out of the option, he was being chased and those are surefire deadends. But corridors don't go on forever either, so Kyoya took a sharp turn around a corner and grabbed the nearest airduct, cutting his little fingers on the polished metal, but just about managing to rip it of its hinges.

Kyoya was just about to hop into the hole, when he heard a loud bang from somewhere to the left and hot, white pain exploded up his leg. He choked on his little yelp, but pushed forward with his good leg, dragging himself into the tight space with his arms. He clawed into the metal and dragged himself deeper inside, then up at the nearest opportunity, just about managing to pull his legs up when the bullets began ricocheting off of each other and the metal walls. It was an awful sound. The pulsing in his head paled in comparison to the screaming, burning pain in one of his legs, but Kyoya was a Hibari.   
Still just a fledgling, but a fledgling with a knife. 

So the moment someone poked their head in underneath his little hidey hole, to drag him out there most likely, Kyoya dropped his entire weight down onto the back of the herbivore's neck, ramming the knife in as deep as it could go. He remembered his Tou-kun once explained the brain stem to Alnii and Fonii. A one hit type of deal. And that seems to be the truth, the man ceased his movement with a strange gurgle of some kind. 

So Kyoya heaved himself back up, forcing his good leg into one side of the wall and pushing his shoulders against the other side, keeping himself up there stubbornly. He had to use his hands to pull his screaming leg up and flop it over his other one, but the blood dripping off of his knife was warm and something down in his belly purred with delight when he heard the start of horrified screaming. They not only discovered his kill, but he could also distinctly hear someone breaking down doors, two voices generously hurling Russian and French curse words and death threats around.  
Kyoya managed to muster up the last of his strength, pushing his head back and screaming as loud as he could. A white stabbed through his head and then there was nothing again. 

~~~

Probably for just a little while though. Kyoya awoke once again,this time to a pair of warm arms tugging him close against a familiar, slender torso. Kyoya managed to look up, blinking up at his grandfather, his papi, who gave him a bit of a stressed smile. "Hey there super hero... You're fine... Hello..."  
Kyoya managed to crinkle his nose a little, trying to respond, but that didn't work, so he settled back in against the soft chest, just now realising they were in a car, almost flying down some kind of road.

His Baba was in the driver's seat, her bright blue eyes trained onto the road, the poor steering wheel held in a manicured death grip. Kyoya could almost grab onto the murderous intent that came off of her in waves. His vision blackened around the edges again, making his papi adjust his hold gently. His Papi brushed his knuckles over Kyoya's cheek over and over again. "Hey, hey, sunshine. Darlin. Don't go to sleep now... We are almost at the hospital. You just need to stay awake for a short while longer. My little dear. Can you just stay with us, sweetie? Darling?"

Kyoya couldn't reply back, something dark had grasped hold over his brain and he felt weightless and painless. The last thing he heard was his grandpa cursing under his breath, a venomous, low sound. "That is it, I'm calling Aizen. What the fuck were they thinking?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, some explanations. Kyoya calls his grandmother Baba because she is Russian and that's how he was taught. And his grandfather is French, so he uses the word Papi for him. It's a little confusing, because that mashes several cultures into this strictly traditionally Japanese household, but that's my headcannon. That secretly, from a young age, Kyoya was taught multiple languages by family, mostly his grandparents. So he's actually multilingual. Japanese, some Russian and some French. 
> 
> And lastly, this was an angsty trip to write, I am sorry in advance for any tears that might be happening! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, the next chapter will be fluffy as fuck I promise!


	30. A video call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen and Gima hear of the news. Alaude, Fon and Kyoya are the light of their lives. What else is new?

The voice that answered was a low, soft one, carrying an undercurrent of something like a threat. "Hey. We have Kyoya."

Aizen found himself blinking rapidly at that. "What-excuse me?"  
Lucien, Gima's father, sounded on edge, dizzy with adrenaline most likely. "I said what I said. Kyoya is laying in a hospital bed in front of me right now. A freshly sutured, fucking bullet wound in his leg. Aizen. Where the every loving fuck did you go."  
His body literally stopped working for a moment at that. Something cracked inside him and Aizen didn't know anymore if that was his sanity, or his heart. "... A... A bullet wound... Kyoya was.... He was shot..?"  
The words were incredibly difficult to get out, especially when a confused groan sounded from next to him, Gima awakening with a tired grumble. "Aizen, honey..?"

Lucien huffed faintly and a familiar tone entered his voice. Pity. The fucker dared to pity Aizen for his reaction. "Aizen, hand Gima the phone."  
But he didn't move, even when Gima squinted at him. "Hubby? What's up? Who's calling..?"  
Aizen took a slow, deep breath, something in his chest going up in flames that only consume. Consume until nothing was left behind. A deadness was in his voice when he spoke next, the calmness entirely unnatural. "Who shot Kyoya, Lucien. Did you rip that fucker's spine out. I hope you eradicated their pitiful existences off of this planet. Will Kyoya be fine. Talk to me."

Now. Now, Lucien sounded uncomfortable and tense. But he picked out the most important part of his questions, good man. "Kyoya didn't suffer a lot of bloodloss. But he's concussed and the intensive surgery for his leg took its toll on him. He's sleeping now, probably drugged to all hell... Fuck-"  
The next words were muffled, so Aizen turned to Gima instead. His husband's eyes were wide and... Well. Fearful. Gima looked terrified, slowly starting to shake his head, speaking in a soft, vulnerable voice. "Kyoya was... S-shot..? You... You can't be serious..."

The downright terror in his darling's voice was just enough to neatly tear through the fog of numbness around his heart and Aizen was immediately flooded with mild panic and concern. Because, by the looks of it, Gima was starting to spiral. "Hunny, your dad called. Kyoya is in the hospital, he's no longer in danger. Gima please just-"  
But he was cut of when Gima buried his face in his own hands, trembling all over and wiping fruitlessly at his tears. "Good god... This is all my fault... Fuck... Why the fuck did I wanna go rescue some random fucking kid... I'm... I'm so sorry... I just-"

Aizen was quite simply overwhelmed. Usually, Gima was the one that was emotionally strong out of the two of them. That, in combination with the lingering shock from the news still ringing in his ears... Aizen snapped. He raised one hand and brought it down harshly on his husband's head. Just a simply chop, but it was the first time in his life Aizen raised his hand against his husband outside of training. "You-Gima you do not get to spiral right now-I need you here with me what the fuck-"  
The hit made Gima flinch and whimper, holding his bump now and glaring at him with teary eyes. ".... Fine, fine. I'll... I know its not my fault... I just- I... I need you here with me too... What's pa saying?"

Aizen had almost forgot about the phone, simply putting the device on speaker then, to hear Varvara's soft humming and Lucien's even softer cooing. Gima crinkled his eyebrows. "Ma, Pa? How... How is Kyoya? Will he wake up anytime soon..? Is he stable right now at least??"  
Lucien sounded close to tears of relief. "Even better. He's conscious right now, Gima... He just woke up... Lil super hero is drugged off his butt, but he's already scowling at the world again."  
Varvara's voice was prideful, as if she'd expected nothing less, but there was a fondness swelling up there as well, like it was more than she would've ever wished for. "Yeah, cause this lil one is a Hibari through and through isn't he... Hey darling, hey there... Can you try and speak for your Tou-chan and Kaa-chan..?"

Aizen and Gima waited with bathed breath, the silence deafening for the moment that it lasted, then a soft grumble, followed by the most heartshatteringly cute whine. "Noooo. Baba I'ain't got no... No... Uh..."  
There was a shuffle, most likely Kyoya stubbornly grabbing for the phone so he could whine to his parents directly instead. Gima rolled his eyes fondly, because he could actually hear his parents melting at the cuteness through the phone, honestly, all soft coos and whispers. 

He focused his attention when Kyoya mumbled softly at them. "I found a thing..."  
Aizen sighed and that almost sounded deep enough to be painful. All that relief and shock and fear, released on a single breath. "Oh baby... What did you find, my sweetest dear?"  
Kyoya giggled a small bit and muttered something in his adorable, still broken French. "J'ai appris famille..." Lucien could translate that, which he did, in a soft, soft voice. "You learned about family, Kyoya dear? What did you learn?"  
This, however, seemed to aggravate Kyoya a bit, as his whining increased, he almost got huffy. "I don't have a Kaa-chan..."

That silenced just about everyone and Aizen had to bite his tongue. He couldn't just blurt out the stab of terror and grief he felt. Because Kyoya wasn't done yet. Sure, drugged to all hell, but he had made an apparently crucial discovery." I have... A Tou-chan ... And I have... Shhh... Shhhh. This is secret..." Gima wrapped an arm tight around Aizen, frowning mildly . "A secret?"  
Kyoya made a soft noise, agreeing with him. "I have a Tou-chan... And a Tou-kun! Two of those... They're so strong... Like Baba and Papi... Everyone's so strong..."  
He trailed of in a mumble, probably talking himself back into a very well deserved rest.

Aizen was really getting nauseous with all these ups and downs in this emotional roller-coaster. Now his heart was racing and his cheeks felt incredibly warm." Oh? Kyo-chan, am I your Tou-kun?"  
Kyoya mumbled something like an affirmation, already halfway gone to lala-land. Gima squeezed Aizen a little bit tighter. "Ma, Pa, can you turn this into a video call? I wanna see Kyoya. Please."  
Aizen just leaned back for a moment, to properly appreciate this warm, warm feeling in his chest. 

Just then, he caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of his eye.   
He paused and looked closer, furrowing his eyebrows a small bit when he saw Alaude and Fon scramble away from where they were eavesdropping by the door. "Al-kun, Fon-kun. Don't be so noisy, it's still quite early. Come here instead, please."

Fon was the one to push open the door, chasing to them, pursing his lips in a cute smile. "Alnii said a swear word-"  
And he was promptly tackled down by a fuming Alaude, shoving his twin's face into the carpet and sitting on his back. "No I fucking didn't!"  
Aizen took another deep, deeeeeep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You two... Hey. Obachan and Ojichan called. Kyoya was in a fight and now he's at the hospital to get better. Let's take a look?"

Alaude went rigid, then he sailed into Aizen's arms, frantically pulling the phone close so he could look. "No wait- is he fine!? Kyoya isn't hurt very bad, right???"   
Fon was less enthused to stand up, trotting over without a care in the world, but there was no smile on his lips as he looked up and made eyecontact with Gima and Aizen. "Did Kyoya get hurt because we left him at home? Who hurt him? Was it the Fashion-crime with the fancy hat?"   
Lucien answered the important questions again. "Kyoya was hurt badly, but he's already healing very, very well, see?" 

The camera turned a bit, showing the sight of a hospital room, fully decked out with glowing, beeping machine next to a lump of blanket in a bed. No wait. The lump had black hair, so that was their little brother. He was as white as the bed sheet, sweaty and probably gross...   
Fon grimaced from that, while Alaude shuddered at the sterile feel of the room. "Keep Kyoya warm in there, you hear? Obachan, Ojichan. It looks cold and sterile..."   
Fon spoke again, more firm this time. "Okay, Kyoya is safe. But who did it? What happened?" 

This time, it was Varvara that spoke, with an airy voice. "We'll keep him warm, no worries. And I did do some looking around while we were there. It was probably just a child abduction ring with... Barely there ties to China? But there was nobody there with a fancy hat, Fon, darlin'. I'm sorry."   
Fon puffed up defensively immediately. "No, I don't care for that guy!"   
Alaude stared at him flatly, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.   
Even Aizen seemed so done with life, while Gima just managed a tired smile. "Of course you don't care, Fon-kun..."   
Ah, that was 100% sarcasm. Fon promptly crossed his arms and huffed. 

Aizen shook his head at all of them, a small smile on his lips. This was his life now. He wouldn't trade it for the world. "Varvara. Lucien. Thank you. Thank you so, so much for being there for Kyoya when we couldn't be. Thank you..."   
Lucien sounded embarrassed now. "It's... Its nothing. We love him too, you know that..."  
Varvara laughed softly then. "We were actually frantically searching him by the time our little star managed to call us out of the blue. Apparently, the little rascal snuck out this morning without supervision and got lost... Not even darling Aiko could find him, and she left no stone unturned. We tracked the phone Baby kept on himself after he called us... So. It was less of us saving him and more of... Kyoya saving himself."

Aizen puffed up with pride for his youngest, feeling somewhat smug, but taming down that feeling a moment later. Aizen knows that was most likely possessive sky flame instincts. But Kyoya was not his, even if they loved one another with their whole hearts. None of his children were ever his to claim. He would never force his all consuming flame upon their still growing dying wills and ambitions.

Varvara then sighed, sounding apologetic already. "Aizen? Can we speak privately? News that are not for tiny ears."   
Aizen nodded and gave Gima a look and Gima blinked. When he looked down at Alaude and Fon, they were sparkling up at him with glee. Gima sweatdropped, but smiled anyway. "How about... We go play dress up outside?"   
They nodded hard, so Gima stood up, two kids clinging to him, so he carried them out to their room. The twins were clinging to one arm each, giggling and swinging on said arms. The scene brought a soft smile to Aizen's face, but he schooled his expression a moment later. "What did you need to talk about?" 

Varvara sighed deeply. "This abduction really had nothing much to do with it. But the very reason Lucien came down from his shrine and I came back to Namimori, is that I caught gossip underground that the triads were setting up operations in Japan... I got worried and returned immediately. So far, I've... Mostly just found cultist stuff related to the orange fires. It's fucking weird... "  
Aizen sighed deeply. "I'm... Not surprised? There have... Been rumors that a potential Vongola heir is somewhere in Japan. On the topic of Vongola... That's whom my Hubby and I are up against this time. They kidnapped a child and blackmailed another child to attack Fon. The fella in the fancy hat. I think Fon wants to spar with the lil guy... "

In this case, sparring probably meant flirting, like in most cases when it comes to their family. It was how Varvara fell for Lucien and how Aizen fell for Gima. It will probably be how their children fall for their partners too. Gima, who just poked his head in quick to grab their luggage, frowned immediately. "Yeah... But also that lad was like... 16 years old. Some years too much for Fon-kun right now... He'll have to grow much more before that would ever be a thing... Also, can Ally wear a dress, my love? It's just spying today, right?"  
Aizen gave Gima the fondest smile ever. "Good observation, Hun. And Yeah, he can. Stay brave hunny..."

Gima nodded solemnly and left again, so Aizen turned back to the video. "Varvara? What exactly were those cultist rituals? Do you have any idea what they were trying to accomplish?"  
Varvara sighed heavily and Lucien answered instead. "Well, there were these children and they were seemingly trying to burn them alive? I have no idea... We managed to safe some, but one of them was pretty injured, so we brought him into the hospital anyway. Kid doesn't speak a lick of Japanese, or Chinese. We've been talking mainly in English. A lil firecracker, I tell you."

Aizen paused, speaking slowly. "Let me make this clear.... You disturbed cultists and their rituals, took away their victims and dragged them all to Namimori? No wonder there's child abduction happening! Oh my god, you two made this mess-"  
Lucien spoke softly. "We... Couldn't let them hurt kids anymore, Aizen. It'll be okay now. We'll take responsibility. It is our duty to protect Namimori and Kyoya while you're doing whatever in Italy. It'll be like some... Impromptu baby/townsitting?"  
Varvara spoke with a pointed tone. "Aizen, you need to calm down. We are here now. Nobody will hurt a single child in Namimori, not while I'm still breathing."

Aizen sighed faintly. "I know. I know. You are where Gima has it from... Can I.... Can I see my baby one last time? Just... Need to make sure he's really there..."   
The camera flipped over again, turning and showing the bed once more. Aizen took a deep breath. "... I miss him so bad... My little angel..."  
Lucien spoke up. "Hey. Varya, Aizen. I may not be much use on a battlefield, but I can stick around. I've wanted to chat with our little friend some more anyway. I can keep an eye on Kyoya while you're doing things. So... Don't worry so much, ne?"

Varvara turned the camera on Lucien and Aizen cringed a small bit. "You... I don't think you should be bloodying holy cloth. Isn't that... Somehow blasphemy?"  
Lucien perked up, blinking his brown eyes, then looking down at his outfit and huffing. "Eh. Aizen, Namimori is guarded by a literal war god, you know that, right? They won't bother that I'm a little bloody now."  
Aizen sighed lowly. "If you... Say so. That's a lot of blood. Is it... All Kyoya's..?"  
Lucien grimaced and nodded slowly. "I carried him out of that place. The shot brushed by an artery, but... When we got here Kyoya actually had dangerously high blood pressure... All kinds of weird. I tell you all, Kyoya is somehow blessed by my lord."  
Aizen frowned faintly. "We'll... See about that. Thank you two, again. I-... I'm sorry I got mad before."

They waved the apology of, Lucien smiling big enough for the both of them. "Don't worry, Aizen. We know what it's like worrying for a kid. Just... Watch over Gima. There's bad blood between him and some Italians... I think?"   
Aizen blinked rapidly at that, hearing of this for the first time. "I'll remember that. Thanks you two. Bye bye now. Um... Lucien, keep me updated, please. If anything more happens, text me immediately, okay?"   
Lucien threw up a thumbs up, grinning then. "Will do~, bye bye Aizen!"   
Aizen was just about to reply, when the door slammed open and Fon and Alaude replied enthusiastically for him. "Bye bye Obachan, Ojichan!" 

Aizen was promptly overwhelmed and tackled on top of the bed by two very squiggly kids that were demanding his full attention now. Alaude especially looked upset now. "Kaa-chan why didn't you ever tell us you're a Tou-kun instead?! That's so rude!"   
Fon nodded empathetically, frowning the smallest bit. "You could've told us anytime Kaa-chan!"   
Gima came into the room, looking worse for wear, lipstick smeared over his mouth and his shoulder length hair tied into several ponytails. He just about managed an apologetic smile through his own suffering. "Sorry Hubby, I couldn't keep em still any longer." 

Aizen stared at his husband, smeared lipstick, ruined hair, puffy dress and all and he broke down giggling madly. "Hunny, who made you pretty like that?"   
Fon joyfully raised a hand. "It was a team effort Kaa-chan! Ah-no wait that's-"   
But Fon already caught Alaude's disapproval, so now those two were pulling at each other. "It's not Kaa-chan anymore! It's Tou-kun, you incorrectly stuffed croissant!"   
Their whining was interrupted when Aizen scooped both of them up, muffling his laughter in their hair. "I love you all! So cute-"   
Gima chuckled, joining them on the bed and pouting excessively. "And where are my cuddles?"

~~~

So they had to spend about half an hour of the morning on a pile together on the bed, snuggling and, in case of their parents, smooching. It was a requirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Gima calls his parents Pa and Ma. Next chapter, Kyoya meets another new person~ because sitting in a hospital all alone is boring as heck.  
Can anyone guess what firecracker Lucien will introduce him to? 
> 
> Thanks for reading~! Comments are my lifeblood and a big motivation to continue this!


	31. Cats make everything better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien likes to keep all his responsibilities where he can see them. Kyoya likes cats.

The first time Kyoya remembers waking up, it was the middle of the night. He still felt heavy all over and even a little painful, but he was also in an unfamiliar place.  
So he opened his eyes and looked around slowly, only relaxing when he recongnized his Papi in a chair next to the bed. But Papi was also in a deep, deep sleep and Kyoya didn't want to wake him by accident. He just stayed put, looking up at the ceiling of the room. These machines... This bed... Was he in a hospital? What happened?

He furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to remember what was going on before he fell asleep. There was... Fluffy, right? And.... And kitties? A lot of kitties, yes. Where are they? That was the most crucial question on his mind.  
Kyoya looked aside at Lucien, reaching out and tapping his papi's knee. Lucien snapped to attention immediately, fumbling with himself for a moment and blinking his big, coffee brown eyes, then smiling warmly. "Hey there super hero... How are you feeling?"

Kyoya frowned as best as he could, but when his Papi looked at him like that, like Kyoya is the most powerful being ever, Kyoya couldn't quite keep a tiny smile off of his face. "Papi... I remembered something. There was kitties. By the park. Are they safe..?"  
Lucien's eyes widened a bit. "Is that where they caught you?"  
Kyoya huffed lowly. "I think so. I don't remember. The kitties. Are they safe?"

Lucien smiled brightly. "Yes, actually. I passed by there earlier today with... With company. They saw a box full of kitties to take home and took the whole box along."  
Kyoya immediately felt conflicted. "But they were tiny... And so many... Will the babies be alright?"  
Lucien reached over and brushed his knuckles over Kyoya's cheek again, ever so fond of the squish that is still there. "The kitties are fine, Kyoya. They are over there, by the other bed."

Kyoya blinked rapidly, looking over to where Lucien gestured, sitting upright slowly now. And right there, on the second hospital bed with lots and lots of machines, someone was sleeping, surrounded by 6 baby kitties and one happily purring mommy cat.  
Kyoya's eyes grew big in wonder. "Wao... They're safe... I'm so glad."

Lucien chuckled lightly, so Kyoya looked back at him, for an explanation as to what was so funny. "Ah, no. I'm just amused that coincidentally, they demanded to keep the exact box of kittens you also saw and liked."  
Kyoya blinked some more, adopting the kind of pronouns his papi used. "Who are they? Do they have a name?"  
Lucien leaned back in his chair, heaving a soft sigh. "They are awake, most likely. If you ask them in English, they might tell you. I haven't had much luck getting... Anything out of them. Don't even know their pronouns..." 

Kyoya frowned immediately. "But I'm not good at English yet..."  
Lucien smiled brightly. "No time like today to learn, right super hero?"  
Kyoya huffed and stuck out his tongue in defiance, but he turned to face towards the other person anyway, trying his accented english. "Hello? I am Kyoya. Your name?"  
The person stared towards him, blinking rapidly. They had pretty blond hair which was messily cut short over their shoulders. And their eyes were this super cool purple, but they were also frowning now. "... Don't wanna tell. Kitten?"

Kyoya immediately forgave them, because they just handed him a kitten and that is really all he'd wanted out of this. "Yes."  
The person stretched over, handing the kitten to Lucien, who sighed faintly and handed it over to Kyoya. "I feel like you two are gonna be friends..."  
Kyoya blinked rapidly, then he huffed and shook his head. "They... Aren't from here."  
The person paused and stared at Kyoya really hard, blinking slowly. "..."  
Silence returned to the room after that and Kyoya was busy playing with his kitten until he fell back asleep. It was a cute little one, missing one eyes with a white and black speckled fur... 

The next time he awoke, was because a nurse placed down a cup of water near his bed. He stared up at the person that was leaned over him, seemingly panicking . "G-good morning Hibari-san-"  
A herbivore. A frightened one. What scared them? Well, they ran of, Kyoya will never know now. He shrugged mildly, looking back towards the kittens longingly. "Person? How are you?"  
They chuckled mildly, staring at Kyoya like he was very amusing. "You want the kitty back? They opened their eyes earlier today." 

Kyoya stared for a moment, then he calmly folded aside his blanket, scooching off of the bed and holding onto one of the many machines. He was careful to keep his weight off of his bandaged leg, but he walked towards the person anyway, joining them on their bed. "... You are right."  
All the while, it seems the person was panicking a little themself now, staring at Kyoya like he grew a second head. "You-how can you be moving around already!? I can't even do that!" 

Kyoya blinked at them. "Did you hurt your leg too? Are you in pain? I am not. Cause I am a Hibari."  
Also because Kyoya was holding a kitty and the little darling was so very squiggly all the time. He loved it. It had scruffy brown fur. Like Fluffy! Oh he was gonna keep this one! And that one, and that one, and that one... Oh! This one had all black fur, what a beauty!  
He felt the person still staring at him with big eyes, but mostly ignored them until they spoke again, slowly. "You... You are strong. Do you have family? Is your family strong too?"

Kyoya frowned a little, mainly because they spoke so fast and it took him a moment to understand them. "... My Family is strong, yes. Why?"  
The person sighed, clearly very stressed. "I have friends. They're in trouble. I need strong people to help them."  
Kyoya narrowed his eyes, getting stuck on one of the words. Trouble. He did not like what that sounded like. "Hey? Can you go like this?"  
He showed them how to cover their ears with their hands and they raised their eyebrows. "What?"  
Kyoya rolled his eyes and gestured at them. "Go like this. Now."

They slowly followed his instructions slowly, covering their ears with a confused look on their face. Kyoya lightly cleared his throat, then he shouted as loud as he could. "PAPI! VENEZ ICI!!"  
As per usual, the glass on the table besides his former bed shattered and one of the screens on the machines cracked, but at the very least, a moment later Lucien ripped the door open and stumbled in, just a little distraught. "Y-yes-? Kyoya, didn't your parents tell you not to go loud? You scared some people..."  
Kyoya chose to ignore that feedback, instead gesturing at the person besides him. "But they need a strong family to help their friend out of trouble, Papi! I don't like trouble!"

Lucien sweatdropped, smiling crookedly at the person. "My apologies. Can you hear me?"  
They removed their hands, slowly nodding then, just as several nurses came in, fussing over Kyoya now, picking him (and the kitten in his arms) up and putting him back in his bed, switching out the damaged machine and cleaning the little bedside table off of the spilled water and shattered glass.  
Because they seemed distracted, Lucien waved a hand lightly in front of the person, smiling apologetically. "Hey, can you hear me? What was this about your friends being in trouble?"  
Their eyes widened and they nodded quickly. "Yeah. I don't know where those bastard cultists took them, but we got captured. Him and I, together with his little brother and some of that brother's friends-"

Lucien frowned then, taking out his phone then. "This could be an issue. I'm informing someone that will safe them immediately, okay?"  
The person nodded again, becoming a little hopeful, but then Kyoya spoke. "Papi? What is a 'bastard'?"  
Lucien choked on thin air, spluttering and smiling unsurely. "Don't say that Kyoya-it's a bad word-"  
Kyoya pointed at his roommate and frowned. "They said that. Will they be punished for that? If its a bad word..."  
Lucien immediately nodded. "Of course! And you will be punished too if you say that again, okay? They now have to... Uh.... Ah-they have to finish all of their vegetables everytime while being here."

The person raised an eyebrow, taking their punishment in stride, but Kyoya immediately gasped hard, shocked by the severity of it. "But Papi I think it was an accident!"  
Lucien shook his head, sighing softly. "Bad words shouldn't be said without reason, Kyoya. They did have reasons, but you didn't have to hear that."  
Kyoya scowled and waved his free arm, still holding a kitty on his other arm. "But Papi-"  
Lucien shook his head again. "No buts. Kyoya. Will you keep the kitty? The mama cat is searching it..."

Kyoya gasped and immediately panicked. "Kitty needs food- Papi help-"  
Lucien smiled in that strange way of his, like Kyoya is so adorable and so lovely. Kyoya himself didn't realise that, in his panic, he jumbled together several different languages. "I know Kyoya. I'll help."  
Lucien picked the tiny fluffball out of Kyoya's arms, carrying it back over to their little friend's bed, so it could rejoin its siblings in sipping milk from their mommy. 

The person looked up at him as he did so, frowning. "Say, just how many languages does that kid know?"  
Lucien smiled, pride filling his chest. "Kyoya is learning five languages right now."  
They frowned a little, staring towards Kyoya. "Is the kid's growth somehow stunted? How old is he?"  
Lucien sweatdropped. "Um. Kyoya is almost four years old. For his age, his size is quite normal..."  
They choked on their own spit, glaring at Lucien promptly. "Stop pulling my leg! That kid can't be three and learn five languages!" 

Kyoya, obviously, took offense. "Shut up! I can learn as much as I want!"  
The person flailed their arms then. "You're three! That makes no sense!"  
So Kyoya pelted them with his own pillow and finished them of with sticking out his tongue. "Herbivore's don't get talking rights! Bleh!"  
He spoke Japanese again, just to prove a point. The point flew over their head, but they got plenty offended anyway. "You little-"

Lucien interfered at that point, sighing softly. "Now now. Kyoya is a talented lil fella. We all got that. About your friend, are there any tips you can give us?"  
They sighed softly then, looking down. "Are you really gonna help us? I mean... Straight up, I'm orphaned and their parents sold us out. Adults haven't really been kind to any of us. And we can't pay you back at all."  
Lucien took a soft breath, speaking a small, spontaneous prayer. "Those parents have an eternity to burn in hell, amen. And you're children. My wife and I are dedicated to keeping children safe. If you tell me everything you know... We might be able to help."

They swallowed thickly, a little quiver in their voice. "Okay then. If you lied, your god will smite you off of this world..."  
They sighed deeply and looked towards Kyoya, smirking a little, their eyes teary. "My name is Elena and I use she/her pronouns. Get it right, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya already people watches a lot at this age, mainly his parents and siblings, so he knows the importance of pronouns and genders. (Kyoya actually watched Aizen explain the basics of dying will flames of the sky to Ieyasu and Alaude. He probably also watches Gima train flames with Fon and Alaude every now and then. Kyoya knows much more than he should tbh.) but also! Cats. 
> 
> Thanks for reading~


	32. A spying mission - Hibari style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to spy on someone? Get invited into their home. It's easy.

It was the first on field mission the twins partook in. Of course, it would not be one of their parents more dangerous missions. The first day... Was spying on the enemy, which was... Surprisingly easy. For the world's biggest Mafia, Vongola really wasn't that tough on security. Gima simply called in some meet up for old times sake with someone of authority in there... And they got in. That easily.   
They met up at the gate with some big guy with a blond buzz cut and Alaude immediately disliked the man's vibe, especially when he carelessly threw an arm around Gima, his very, very married Tou-chan, and greeted him rather enthusiastically.

Gima had to put the man in a choke hold and give him a noggie for him to calm down. The man also laughed in that loud, exaggerated way and even Fon cringed a tiny bit. And then this guy grinned at Aizen and went. "Ah, Miss Hibari, how have we been holding up?"   
That was the end of Alaude's patience. The man promptly found himself down on one knee cause Ally kicked him in the shins. Then Alaude glared at him while Gima frantically scooped his child up. "Ally- aaah... But. You did kinda deserve that, Iemitsu." 

The man, Iemitsu apparently, stood up, rubbing the back of his head in what might have been embarrassment. "... Aizen's still a guy? Damn... I'm sorry."   
The apology was directed at Aizen, but Tou-kun already looked sick of being there. Alaude could relate. He almost snapped at the guy like a particularly angry pup. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"   
Iemitsu sweatdropped. "Uh, well... Gima who's this?"   
Gima smiled in that way where it looked like he was apologetic, but his eyes were ablaze with a challenge. "These are my kids, Iemitsu. Alaude and Fon. You haven't met them yet, have you."   
Iemitsu raised one eyebrow, his posture lax, but Fon saw the tension in his shoulders. "I haven't had the pleasure yet. They're as firey as you are. Well then. You wanted a tour of the place, right?"   
Gima schooled his expression, smiling with a distant look in his eyes. "Yeah. I wanna see what changed." 

That comment made Aizen stare at Gima with narrowed eyes, but the topic wasn't preached any further.   
The man started the tour in a lobby of some kind, proudly showing of the many, many priceless artefacts. Fon immediately started judging everything. "There are no flowers in this vase. That's stupid. This vase is useless." "Is that supposed to be art? It looks like someone drank paint and puked." "I don't like this carpet. Velvet... That must be really bad for getting blood out! Is that why it's this awful red?"   
By the time they got to the next room, Iemitsu's left eye was twitching and his smile was strained. The audacity of this fucking criminal. Alaude loved Fon endlessly in that moment. 

Then Fon just had to go and ruin it, brightening up and excitedly pointing towards a painting. "Look, someone painted people. Wow. That looks real..."  
Iemitsu grinned brightly, gesturing to the painting with pride in his voice. "It's a depiction of the founders of this company."   
Fon walked closer, glancing at Ally once and winking subtly. "That's so cool~ who painted this? When was it painted?"   
Alaude took the hint immediately, whining then. "Where's the toilet? I need to goooo..." 

Iemitsu was clearly torn back and forth, wanting to brag about Vongola's history, but also feeling an obligation to show Alaude where to go. Gima was his saviour in that moment. "Barely anything changed this far. Is the toilet still in the same place? I'll take my darling myself. Tell Fon about that thing the founders did, he loves all kinds of martial arts~"   
Iemitsu smiled in relief, nodding then. "Sure. Well, kid, you see-"  
Thankfully, that was the moment Gima ushered Alaude out of the room, sighing heavily. "That guy didn't change either... God."

Alaude held his Tou-chan's hand immediately. "Tou-chan? How do you know this place?"  
Gima smiled uncomfortably. "I used to work with that guy. We were pretty good friends. Uh... Then he kept accidentally misgendering Aizen... Now we aren't really friends anymore."  
Alaude nodded slowly. "I honestly get a bad feeling from him. Now... Tou-chan?"  
Gima blinked, crouching down because Alaude gestured him to do so. Alaude then whispered near his ear, very softly. "I didn't really have to use the toilet, I wanted a chance to explore to search for the person they're holding captive..."  
Gima's eyes widened. "Whaaat~? No way~"  
He grinned at Alaude and Alaude rolled his eyes. "Let's go explore, Tou-chan... Do you know where the person might be?"

Gima sighed faintly. "It depends. If they're an 'honored guest', means they're persuaded to be here, they'll have their own living quarters. If they're actually held against their will, they're probably in the basement."  
Alaude nodded slowly, holding his Tou-chan's hand and walking with him, pursing his lips a little. "Let's go check the basement first?"   
But Gima shook his head. "That place is locked, sweetie. We're wandering through the private living quarters and knocking here and there to ask for directions to the toilet, okay?"  
Alaude nodded a little again, his eyes big. His Tou-chan was so dang clever.

They soon arrived in some very, very quiet corridor and Gima started listening closely, so Alaude kept very quiet. There was barely any noises... Until Gima paused and stared at a door. "Sounds like someone is playing video games here? How strange..."  
So they knocked on the door, waiting for a moment then, before a voice sounded. "What is it?"  
Alaude frowned a bit, because they did not sound very polite, but Gima remained kind. "Hello? We're visitors. My child needs to use the toilet and we got lost. Can you give us directions?"

The door cracked open after a moment, held partially shut with chains in front of it on the inside. The boy inside glared at them with bright, green eyes. "You're in the completely wrong place then. The toilets are like a level below here, the fifth door on the right."   
Gima smiled kindly at the boy. "Thanks then. What's your name?"   
The boy scoffed lowly. "I'm Verde. You should know this."   
Gima raised an eyebrow, smiling, almost grinning now. "Dear me. I didn't think you were affiliated with the Vongola. No longer independent?"   
The Verde boy scoffed. "Yeah yeah. I get it. Haha, so funny."

Then the door was slammed in their face and Gima pulled Alaude along, back towards the stairs to go to the toilets now.   
Alaude was frowning heavily. "Who was that, Tou-chan?"   
Gima was grinning now, smiling down at him. "Just the youngest PhD Student of this century. The rebirth of someone I think? I don't have the name in mind right now. But a close friend of Reborn's. That's our guy, Ally." 

Alaude rolled his eyes at that. "Tou-chan, if he's the youngest PhD owner, he's the rebirth of Leonardo da Vinci. Duh."  
Gima just raised an eyebrow, not caring that much about the news of the scientific community. "I guess? Some high class guy or other."  
But Alaude cared. And he took grave offense. "Tou-chan you can't just-"

Mid sentence, Alaude was scooped up, a hand clasped over his mouth and Gima pulled them both around a corner, hushing softly. Alaude watched with wide eyes as two men wandered past the corner, chatting quietly to one another. "... - they're not inside of Namimori. Now would be the best time. " "I know. But this won't be easy. I mean, we do have Reborn on our side and he already moved. But he didn't eradicate them all. That just exasperated the issue. We should-"  
The men turned another corner and Gima relaxed once more, sighing softly and loosening his hold on Alaude's mouth slowly. "Sorry sweetie. But that info..."

Alaude looked up at his Tou-chan, wide eyed. "Wait. Who is in Namimori... What's going on at home???"  
Gima smiled faintly. "No worries. Obachan is at home, so everyone will be safe."  
Alaude nodded slowly clearly still a little stressed. Gima sighed faintly. "Let's go grab Fon-kun and Aizen-kun. We need to go back to the hotel to talk this through. Communication is important in any team activity, okay? In any relationship, really." 

Alaude blinked rapidly, nodding slowly, calming down slowly. "I miss Tou-kun... This is a little stressful."   
"Oh I know baby. Tell you what, when we get back to the hotel, you can be the one to report everything we just did, ne? I'll fill in the things you missed, but how about it? Wanna do a big boy report?"   
Alaude smirked then, nodding eagerly. "Yes please, I wanna try..." 

While talking, Gima carried Alaude closely on one arm, walking down the hallway now. They turned a corner, running into some of the maids that were cleaning windows and polishing vases. The ladies immediately paused what they were doing, downright glaring at Gima, tense and clearly hostile. Gima slowed to a stop, blinking rapidly. ".... Something the matter, ladies?"  
The head maid, most likely, walked right up to him, holding a duster as though it were a mace. "Is this your daughter, sir?"

That did bring a smile to Gima's face. "Well, he's my child. Alaude, say hello to the protective ladies~"  
Alaude had hidden his face in his Tou-chan's chest, mostly out of embarrassment, but now he peeked out at the stunned lady. "... Yes. This man is my dad. Um. Thank you for caring about little girls. I hope you would do the same for a little boy? "  
The maids flustered heavily, bowing in apology. "Of course we would. I am so sorry for assuming!" Gima just laughed softly and waved their apology off. "It's fine, it's fine~ Really. I appreciate the fact little kids are safe in this place. Keep up the good work ladies!"  
He gave them a thumbs up, together with Alaude and went on his way.  
My my, what a strange encounter.

~Meanwhile~

Fon was slowly getting tired of the extensive history of the Vongola, luckily, Iemitsu was far too invested in talking to notice when Fon slowly lost his smile and started to yawn repeatedly.   
Iemitsu did however notice when Fon almost tipped over, stumbling against Aizen, who simply placed a hand on top of his son's head, sighing lightly. "I think that's enough of a history lesson for now, Iemitsu. Is there anything else we could do while waiting for my husband to return?"   
Iemitsu blushed mildly, clearing his throat. "Well... There is actually a few videos I'd like you to see. Come join me in one of the meeting rooms. They got huge monitors~" 

Aizen nudged Fon lightly, holding his son's hand and following behind Iemitsu, looking at their guide. ".... Say, why would you think I'd ever stop being a man? Would you ever wanna be a woman? No? Point proven."  
Iemitsu sighed heavily, clearly uncomfortable, but he responded anyway. "It's just... I mean, it's not weird? Not exactly. I just... Think it might still be a phase, you know? Like... God I sound like an a-hole, huh?"   
Aizen nodded empathetically. "Yes. Now, what are these videos you wanted to show me?" 

Iemitsu immediately brightened back up, turning on a monitor and smiling at them. "I actually still have your engagement and wedding videos~ I thought you'd like to check them out~"   
Aizen's eyes widened a bit and a soft red dusted his cheeks. "Wait what? You filmed those two scenes? I didn't know..."   
Iemitsu waved a hand at him. "Well, you're two of my best friends, of course I'd try to record that stuff at least~!"

Aizen was, admittedly, a little excited now, taking a seat and letting Fon sit next to him. "Well then, play the videos~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Kyoya cuteness, or adorable engagement/wedding videos? It's up to you~ (both will happen, just wondering about the order to put them in)
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


	33. Kyoya adopts some cats and some people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are like cats. Kyoya happens to just like cats. Most people are herbivores though. Kyoya doesn't like those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened. Kyoya took this chapter and went running with it. I am sorry-

Kyoya blinked simply, looking Elena up and down briefly. Unremarkable, mostly. A herbivore with teary eyes. He should leave her be. Kyoya gave her a smile. "Nice to meet you."   
Elena chuckles faintly, looking down then sighing shakily. "Uh... I don't know where to start."  
Lucien took a seat between their beds, shooing away the flustered, panicking nurses then. "Let's start at the beginning. You said their parents sold you and your friends out?"

Elena frowned darkly. "Yeah. They actually sold us to those cultist. Just to make money..."  
Kyoya tuned them out at that point, because Fluffy#2, the scruffy brown kitten, was picked up by mommy cat and carried away.  
So he scooched off of the bed again, carefully lowering himself down on the floor and watching closely.  
Papi was very focused listening to Elena, so Kyoya was extra quiet when he carefully followed mommy cat on his hands and knees.

Mommy cat pushed the door open a gap more with her head, carrying Fluffy#2 outside now. She was very gentle, carrying the brown kitten in her mouth, which was simply fascinating. Is that how children are carried all the time? Kyoya couldn't remember if that was how Tou-kun used to carry him around...  
Regardless of that! Mommy cat found a cleaning cart and put Fluffy into a box of towels that was there, leaving again then to get the other babies. Kyoya sat down by the cart in the meantime, watching mommy cat go, then looking at his Fluffy again, speaking lowly. "You know, I like you much better than Fluffy number one. You don't talk back."

The kitten mewled, wiggling about, so Kyoya reached out and tucked it into a nest of towels quickly, smiling to himself. Fluffy#2 was way cuter than Fluffy#1 too! Although... Maybe Fluffy#1 was still better? He was able to wrestle Kyoya afterall.  
Kyoya pursed his lips a little, but his thought process was disturbed when a few people rushed past him, wheeling a very fat herbivore into a room just nearby. 

It was one of the curvy, fat herbivores Kyoya saw in the park just yesterday!  
He could remember that one! She tried to pat Kyoya's head and squeaked in that terrified way when Kyoya snapped at her fingers! But she also seemed to be in a lot of pain and Kyoya was fairly certain she's a civilian. He had to find out how she was hurt, in case it was somehow his fault!  
She he crawled over to the door, using the wall to stand up on his good leg. The other leg had stopped hurting a while ago, so Kyoya nudged that door open, peeking inside now.  
Yep, the woman was huffing and puffing. She was also nakey and the doctors and nurses seemed stressed. Kyoya slowly crept closer among all the confusion and stress the adults were having.

Eventually, Kyoya ended up climbing a chair next to the bed, carefully. He looked right at the panting herbivore, blinking. "Hey? What's wrong?"  
The nurses paused and one went to grab him, but the herbivore gasped and cried out in that moment, one of her arms wildly flailing out. Kyoya didn't want to get hit, so he caught it before that happened, blinking rapidly when the herbivore clung to his hand desperately. Was she in that much pain? Wao... Kyoya allowed her to cling to him, waiting then, until suddenly, a new voice appeared, crying loudly as well.

The crying of... An angry, red potato? Ah, no. That's a newborn herbivore! Kyoya blinked rapidly, staring blankly. What? The fat herbivore let go of him finally, panting and holding the newborn close to herself after it was handed to her.  
Now the adult was crying too and Kyoya felt even more confused. The adult herbivore was clearly insane. Or at least not in the right place of mind. They really shouldn't be giving her this tiny newborn. Vaguely, Kyoya heard the nurses exclaim. "It's a girl!"

He was much too focused on the angry potato. A completely new person. Then... Why did Kyoya feel a weird kind of attachment to her? Like a voice inside him was purring out happy words. Uh... It didn't come from his tummy? His purples weren't the culprits. The purring came from... Ah. His tiny orange? Again, it was clearly purring now... How weird. But Kyoya listens to his purples sometimes, so why not his orange? Well, that's simple. His orange never makes any sense! Like right now. It was clearly purring the words 'Mine. Keep safe. Hold.' but that baby was not Kyoya's! His purples agreed and with three voices against one, the orange was outvoted, so Kyoya scooched off of his chair and carefully walked outside.

If he stepped on his injured leg with his full weight, he felt a strange, numb kind of ache, but it felt okay otherwise-? His thoughts, again, were interrupted, when another herbivore stormed in, joining the newborn and the fat herbivore by the bed then, stressed and crying by now.  
Kyoya watched as the nurses told the adult the baby was a healthy baby girl. After that the nurses had to leave immediately, because another emergency was called in through their walkie talkies. So Kyoya was the only witness when the two adults began to fight amongst themselves.

How do herbivores just keep forgetting he's here? How annoying. Kyoya rolled his eyes, but he already felt bad for the little girl. The mother was threatening to leave the man if the man made true of his threat to kill the baby girl--wait wait wait-kill? Yeah.... He really said that. Kyoya watched in a morbid kind of awe as the adults began to seriously discuss the benefits of raising the girl to sell her organs. Honestly, how the heck did they not notice he was right there?!?  
The mother even put the baby girl aside and the girl quieted down then. Now the adults were messily kissing and Kyoya felt sick to his tummy. His orange was protesting heavily. And now even his purple agreed. They can't just leave an innocent baby to these people that are absolutely not suited to be parents!

So Kyoya, being the Hibari that he was and forever will be, walked over besides the bed and carefully picked the sleepy baby girl up. The girl whined minimally, but settled down quickly when Kyoya soothed it with his orange. Then he... Well, he just left the room, not turning back, because he could hear those strange, wet noises Alaude always told him to stay away from.  
On his way out the room, Kyoya didn't forget to take along the birth certificate and the little footprint thingie the nurses made. It had the date and time of birth and even the size and weight of the tiny girl! And my god was she tiny! Kyoya could easily carry her-

That's when Kyoya realised he was now a parent. And admittedly, he panicked a little bit for a moment, but only a moment! Then he remembered what advice the nurses gave the fat herbivore. They were concerned she might not have enough milk for the girl, so supplements were provided . Kyoya carefully tucked the little girl into the towel box with, by now five other kittens, turning around and rushing back to that room to grab the bags of supplementary milk the nurses left there. He quickly crept in, grabbed it and rushed out, trying not to pay attention to what those nasty herbivores were doing now!

Now imagine the shock he felt when Kyoya went back to the cleaning cart and found that it was gone! Someone had already stolen his baby!? Kyoya immediately started searching, walking down the corridor as quickly as he could, even if his leg hurt a little more by now.  
Aaaah, he couldn't find it-is that... Is that mommy cat? She was... Pawing and clawing at a door, whining and holding another kitten in her mouth. Kyoya came over to her slowly, pressing one ear to the door. He could hear the muffled crying of his baby in there! And the mewing of helpless baby kittens! Kyoya put down the milk baggie, reaching up to open the door, but it was even locked! Oh, whoever locked his baby in there is absolutely going to get it!

Kyoya wiggled the door handled, but it was sturdy. He looked around next, frowning darkly. Hm... Where would they put a key... Where, oh where... Ah-maybe the reception area?   
Probably in the filing cabinets, behind the desk thingy. Kyoya just walked through underneath the plank of wood that's supposed to keep people out. They really need to built this stuff better. Oh well, all the more useful for tiny carnivores like him~

Kyoya then went up the the cabinet, pulling out the first drawer and looking inside it. Huh, no, that's just papers... A, Ka, Sa... That's the japanese alphabet? Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows, opening the next higher drawer. Even more letters, this time Ta, Na... Kyoya pushed that drawer shut again, looking back at the other papers. Sa... Sawada. Like Alnii's Fluffy? Kyoya pulled up the nearest paper with that name on it, blinking rapidly when he found a picture of his own Fluffy! Oh that's weird... Huh? Lacks-toes into-learnt? Can't drink Sawada Nana's milk? Supplements... Kyoya will remember this.  
He put the paper back where he found it, going back to his former task, looking around with a little frown then. Ah-there! There's the key! Up on the... Wall... Very high up on the wall... Kyoya frowned them. How was he supposed to use that key if the herbivore's just hung it all the way up there? So inconsiderate...

Kyoya rolled his eyes, shaking his head over their stupidness, then he looked around quickly. His baby was probably still crying and so scared. Time is of the essence. Hm... What to use... Well, actually. The Cork board that key was on reached all the way down to almost the ground and there was many more keys on there... Kyoya approached the board slowly, contemplating it. The clean up will be a hassle... Well, maybe then, the herbivore's will learn not to lock up his baby, or helpless kittens!

Mind made up, Kyoya grasped the bottom of the Cork board and pulled it of the wall in one strong tug. The keys rained down immediately, scattering across the floor and sliding under the cabinets. But Kyoya kept his eyes on the one key with the blue tag. He grabbed it immediately and watched in mild fascination when several nurses came running, immediately looking around for the culprit of the mess. But Kyoya went and stood underneath the desk, so... They, again, didn't see him. Kyoya shrugged of their stupidness and, instead, quickly left to go free his baby and the kittens!

He reached and unlocked the door in record time, careful not to damage himself, mommy cat, or the baggie of milk he left there when he pulled the door open. He rushed inside, closing it politely behind himself as he heard people rushing past in the corridor soon after. Well, whatever caused a panic out there wasn't important. Kyoya grabbed the milk baggie and went over the the wiggling towel mound. Mommy cat curled up with all her babies as well then, all cuddled up in her towel nest.  
The babies were getting their sips of milk, so Kyoya wondered how to feed his own baby... In the end, Kyoya improvised, grabbing one of the small knives they left laying around here and poking a tiny, tiny hole in his milk baggie, making his own towel nest on the floor and sitting down, carefully positioning his whining baby in his lap then. Getting her to drink was difficult. She did not like the plastic baggie. But Kyoya squirted a bit of the milk in her mouth and that seemed to persuade her after a moment.

Watching a tiny herbivore sip milk out of a baggie was surprisingly soothing and Kyoya soon found his eyelids dropping down slowly. The milk baggie was finished before he fell asleep however, so he put it aside and hugged his baby close. She rested her head over his shoulder, burping, which Kyoya didn't like. He pulled her back down to his lap, but she was so squirmy and whiny still! Hm... What to do... Maybe she's cold? So Kyoya took of his own shirt and wrapped the tiny one up in that and some towels. He wrapped her extra secure so she wouldn't hurt herself wiggling about. Then he hugged her close to his tummy. Huh. In all the stress, Kyoya forgot to check what her name was... He pulled out the birth certificate and scanned it calmly.

Eh? Nagi Russo? What a strange name... Hibari Nagi sounded much better. Well. Welcome to the family, Hibari Nagi~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Kyoya just adopted Chrome. And yes, he is still just three years old in this story. A true fledgling Hibari, the cause of mass panics and chaos.   
Also, help me, this story is doing its own thing I don't think it will ever stop. This is a plot that might keep going endlessly I fear!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! This is a wild ride!


	34. An engaging video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen and Gima are hecking adorable.

The monitor flared to life at the push of a button, the camera moving about, until it focused at long last, showing a young man with messy black hair and anxious turquoise eyes. It was Gima, just twenty two years of age, wearing black trousers and a dark blue sweater. He glared at the camera and shoved the camera man back a bit. "'Mitsu stop. This isn't the time-"  
Another voice spoke, hastily. "Shut up, Aizen's coming-"  
Gima's eyes widened and his anxiety seemed to spike. "Fuck, guys, how do I look???"  
Someone gave a carefree chuckle. "You look fine, you look fine~ I'll just~ leave now~"  
The camera backed away from the young man, still recording, then the camera man seemed to jump behind a few bushes, moving about until the scene came back into focus. 

It was.. Evening? Or early nighttime. The stars and the full moon were already out at least, but on the horizon there was still a streak of dark purple.  
Gima was waiting in what seemed to be a park, standing by a picnic blanket spread out under a tree there. Soon then, he was joined by someone new. Another man, likely in his mid twenties, with strawberry blonde hair and a small frown on his face. Aizen's ice blue eyes, almost seemed to gleam in the dark as he gave the young Gima a suspicious look. "You know, inviting me out here in the middle of the damn night makes you seem hella suspicious..." 

Gima's mood immediately changed, from anxious to bratty, as he huffed and gestured at the picnic blanket. "I prepared a cute ass date for us, can't you be more grateful?"  
Aizen's expression softened a little bit and he sighed faintly. "It's very... Cute. I still don't get why you'd want to be dating me though."  
Gima rolled his eyes, grabbing his boyfriend and pulling him to take a seat with him on the blanket. "We already established that, Aizen."  
That just got Gima a blank stare for a moment, before Aizen grinned at him. ".... I wanna hear you say it again. Come on~"  
Gima blushed bright red and huffed again, crossing his arms and glaring at him. "I am extremely gay and you are the most handsome guy I've ever managed to make my best friend?"

The compliment seemed to tear down the rest of Aizen's walls and he chuckled softly as they got comfortable together. Gima brought sandwiches, cupcakes and beer, so they took a little while to enjoy all those snacks~  
Somehow, while eating and nudging each other playfully, they'd ended up leaning more and more into one another. Naturally, they then followed the pull of gravity and a moment later, Aizen had his back leaned against the tree, with Gima sprawled out comfortably next to him, resting halfway against Aizen's chest.  
Then, Gima shifted just a bit and in that moment, Aizen tensed hard, making Gima pause and look up at him. "You aren't binding right now?"  
Aizen glared down at him, self conscious and annoyed. "... Yeah. Just stop that."

And Gima did. He pulled back and, instead, threw an arm around Aizen's shoulders. "Sorry, I didn't notice. Your hoodies always hide everything~"  
Aizen relaxed immediately, sighing lightly then and finishing of his beer. "Thanks? I mean, I buy 'em cause they're baggy."  
Gima nodded absentmindedly, reaching out with his free arm, his left hand, to grab his sandwich which he had put down on Aizen's lap.  
But before he could do so, Aizen grasped his wrist, stopping him. "Your hand's no longer bandaged... Did it heal well? How did you get hurt anyway? You said you'd tell me once it healed..."  
It was Gima's turn to tense up, biting his lower lip and looking aside promptly. "Um...uh...yes...my hand... The... The thing about that is..." 

The answer wasn't coming quick enough for Aizen's liking, so he simply pulled Gima's hand close to investigate it himself. What he found there made his eyes widen. "That... You... What the fuck, Gima?"  
Gima's entire face went firetruck red and he spluttered in his panic. "No wait, let me explain- whatever you're thinking of is not what i intended-"  
Aizen glared at him, dropping his hand then, his voice shaking with a quiet sort of rage. "Pray tell why else you got THAT tattooed on you if not to mock me?"  
Gima took a very, very deep breath.but his voice still came out very, very tiny. "... To reclaim it-?"

Aizen did pause then, confusion mixing in with his anger. "Reclaim it? What the fuck, Gima? Make sense soon, please..."  
Gima took another deep breath, sighing lowly then. "... First of, yes. It is a tiny version of what those bastards branded into your back... But I didn't get it to mock you. I... I... I kinda... Um..."  
Aizen got annoyed again when Gima mumbled something too softly for even him to hear. "Gima. If you speak up, I won't be as mad."  
Gima sighed hard and thumped his head onto the trunk of the tree behind them, closing his eyes then. ".... Aizen, you know how I changed my last name recently? I'm going by Hibari now, cause that's way cooler, you know?"

Aizen stared at him, now just confused. "Okay, I know that?"  
Gima looked down at the back of his left hand, admiring the tiny tattoo briefly. It depicts a bird, ripping holes into it's wings to escape death. Yet it still soars. An artistic interpretation of the mess of burn and whip scars on Aizen's back. But now... Gima had given it a new meaning. "... I dunno man. The Hibari family kind of needed a family emblem. So I'm reclaiming this as that."  
Aizen was quiet for several moments, staring at Gima with a curious expression. ".... Are you... Claiming me as your family? Like... Some sorta wife?"  
Something dark flashed in his eyes when he said those words, but it disappeared when Gima gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm still very, very gay, Aizen. Didn't change in the last five minutes. If anything, You'd be my husband. But that's besides the point I'm trying to make... Even if you don't wanna... Like... Get married or something... You'd still be family to me." 

Aizen just stayed quiet and stared at him with great scrutiny, so Gima continued speaking, his voice getting higher and higher in his growing stress. "I mean- I don't gotta m-marry you to love ya, you know? Even if you still don't feel the same, you're.... You're family, man. Like... If, if..."  
Gima took a deep breath and sighed hard, looking right into Aizen's eyes, speaking as sincerely as he could. Words that came straight from his heart. "Basically. If you don't wanna be my husband... This is an offer to be my brother. To be part of my family, in name and title. You're just... Way more than a best friend ever could be at this point. I don't wanna imagine my life without you in my family anymore..."

Gima paused then, blinking rapidly when tears began to gather in Aizen's eyes. "A-Aizen, you okay-?! If it's something I said, I jus-"  
But Aizen cut him of with a wave, giving him a watery smile, speaking softly. "You really mean that, don't you... You... You actually just love me that much, huh..."  
Gima was still panicking a little, a flush on his cheeks and hovering his hands around Aizen. "I mean, obviously... I... Are you okay?"  
Aizen sniffles, wiping his tears and chuckling softly to himself. "I knew your heart was pure, but... I didn't think you'd be so damn adorable..."  
Gima's blush flared to life with a vengeance. "Pft-You're barely three years older than me! Come on-" 

The outburst had the desired effect when Aizen laughed through his tears, pulling his hands away from his face and looking up at Gima then, smiling the brightest smile Gima had yet seen on him. "You glorious bastard. I do. I wanna be your husband."  
Gima blinked rapidly, tearing up himself, promptly getting emotional and babbling as a result. "Wait, what, you do? I... You wanna? Cause I wanna. 100%."  
Aizen was still giggling, holding Gima's hands and smiling brighter than any sun. "I do. Now kiss me, you idiot."  
And Gima gladly complied with that order. 

The camera cut out at that point and Aizen chuckled softly, smiling warmly to himself. Fon had fallen asleep against his side a while ago, still suffering minor jetlag and thoroughly bored with anything Iemitsu had to say. Aizen wasn't listening himself, caught up with reliving those precious memories.  
And apparently, he wasn't the only one. A soft, low voice came from the direction of the door. "Oh heck... I forgot you had a camera on... You actually filmed that, huh?"  
Aizen and Iemitsu both turned, seeing one very pleasantly surprised Gima and a very cautious Alaude, sitting in his Tou-chan's embrace. The tiny child send Iemitsu a heated glare still, but that was overshadowed when Gima sighed softly. "I knew you filmed the wedding. Didn't know of the engagement video though... I would love to keep watching here, I do. But the kids are getting cranky. It's time to take them home, don't you think so, Aizen?" 

Aizen couldn't help but smile a bit, scooping Fon up into his arms. "I really didn't look at the time, huh... "  
He looked at Iemitsu, seeing nothing but a sentimental, lonely, foolish man. This person would never reach the potential to be a genuine threat. Its the concept of Vongola that is making trouble. He would not forgive this guy for the heartache he has already caused them, but just for now, he will not take his rage over the attack out at him. "Give me the wedding video, please. I wanna watch it with Gima in private."

Iemitsu gave them an easy going smile, handing over both videos and accompanying them to the entrance of the mansion. "You should drop by more often, you know? I would always have the time to welcome you and maybe hang out for a bit."  
That should have been all there is to it. The end of this spying mission. Aizen and Gima should have walked out, carrying their kids, to go plan their attacks for the following days. But what Iemitsu said just there, seemed to flip Gima's switch, much to Aizen surprise.  
A deep frown came over his husband's face and he spoke with a low, venomous voice. "If you have that much damn free time, go visit or at least call your wife. She's started just going around telling people you friggen died. Actually, screw you, Iemitsu. Screw you." 

Then Gima left in an absolute huff and Aizen hurried after him, leaving a scowling Iemitsu to slam the door closed behind them, muttering some kind of curses under his breath. The slammed door even spooked awake poor Fon for a split second and Aizen grimaced.  
Gima was power-walking, so Aizen had to jog to catch up to talk with his angry man. He needed to say something, anything! Admittedly, actually doing so was a little intimidating. In the past, men this angry used to slap Aizen across the face until his cheeks bled, or twist his arms behind his back and shove him up against walls to hiss very explicit threats into his ears.  
But this angry man was not only carrying Alaude, he also still proudly wore their family emblem as a tattoo on the back of his hand. 

No. This angry man was unlike anyone Aizen ever met before. Because the moment Aizen hesitantly spoke up, "... Gima? You okay?" Gima heaved a deep, deep sigh and nuzzled Alaude briefly, before speaking in a soft, apologetic voice. "I'm sorry. I lost my cool there for a second. I'll explain that later. Can we... Just go calm down? Like... Can I have some ice cream?"  
Aizen felt intense relief and he had to silently berate himself for that. Of course Gima wouldn't lash out at him. This fear was unwarranted, as was this relief. But Aizen couldn't quite help himself with that. The fear response was literally beaten into him, so this relief was like a natural reaction whenever his hunny proved himself to be a reasonable human being. 

Even now, while Aizen was jumping through mental hoops to talk himself out of these feelings, Gima just stood there, cradling Alaude gently and looking at him with a sad, puppy-like expression. It's weird how Gima can intimidate hundred of men with one glare and then turn around and make a face like he's a puppy that's been denied crucial pets. Aizen loved his weirdo, so Gima got a little smooch, right on his squishy cheek. "Yeah, we can go get ice cream. Do you want some too, Al-kun?"  
But Alaude crinkled his little nose. "Tou-kun, I'm in a dress right now. I'm not Al-kun right now, right? Can I be... Al-chan? Is that a thing? I wanna be cute today. Wanna be a girl. Yeah. I'm... Cute..." 

Aizen and Gima could only blink rapidly when Alaude rambled himself/herself? to sleep while revealing some kind of pretty crucial personal stuff. A few silent moments passed, then Gima made a soft noise. ".... So, about that ice cream date. Let's go?"  
Aizen couldnt stop the little snort of laughter and the mischievous smirk that came to his lips. "Yeah, let's go. You... 'glorious bastard'."  
Gima blushed bright red, keeping his voice soft, deliberately vulnerable. "Oh Hush, you absolutely gorgeous dick."  
The old, familiar terms of endearment made Aizen chuckle some more and he easily molded himself into Gima's side. "... You got pretty mad there. Are you okay now?" 

Gima sighed. "Some ice cream and maybe a cigarette and I'll be good to go. No worries. I'm sorry you had to see that. Are you okay?"  
Aizen smiled to himself. Of course his husband knows what anger, specifically angry men, remind Aizen of. Of course he'd be soft and caring enough to ask how he's doing. For fuck's sake... Aizen didn't marry this man for stupid reasons. "I'm fine. Let's get a cup of ice cream from some store and go back to the hotel? These dress shoes are killing me." 

Gima got this odd expression on his face and Aizen already narrowed his eyes. "Don't you even-"  
But Gima went and said it anyway. "Damn, the shoes are killing you? Gotta step up my bedroom performance then."  
Aizen simply facepalmed soundly, sighing deeply, then grabbing his husband's free hand and dragging him onwards towards the nearest grocery store. "It's barely been three days You. Are a handful, you know?"  
Gima made such a happy little noise, a teasing smile on his lips. "Oh am I now? So are you. You are also quite the... Mouthful." 

Aizen choked on thin air, giggling like crazy. "You can't keep saying that-we're in public-"  
Now, Gima was outright whining. "But it's never an issue if I do this to you while you work at the bar? How unprofessionallll~"  
Aizen flushed bright red, feeling a little embarrassed and put on the spot, but Gima chuckled good naturally. "I'm kidding, Hubby. Let's go?"  
Aizen huffed at him, dragging him into the shop then. 

Time to buy this darling of his some comfort food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's spelling mustakes, gonna edit those out after work today! Wish me luck~
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment dear reader!


	35. Lucien encounters a peasant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien really is a reasonable adult. One that loves children a lot. He is not okay with anything happens in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: implied/referenced animal cruelty

Lucien would have liked to be more careful in breaching this topic, but a certain bluntness is needed in these things. "Let's start at the beginning. You said their parents sold you and your friends out?"

Elena frowns darkly, clenching her hands and looking down. "Yeah. They actually sold us to those cultist. Just to make money for drugs..."  
Lucien thinks the little girl looks very fragile and small, but he will not underestimate a child. Sometimes, children are a lot more strong than they let on. Case in point, Lucien has to stifle a little frown when he sees Kyoya sneak out of the room from the corner of his eyes. But he doesn't mention that yet, one issue at a time, first, Elena.  
"How much do you remember of what happened? Did they do something to you first before trying to... Whatever they were doing in that church?" 

Elena sighs heavily, looking down still, biting her lower lip, the weight of the world bearing down on her shoulders. Lucien remembers what that feels like. "I... They sold us out and the little ones were immediately dragged elsewhere, I don't know where. Daemon and I-Ah, Daemon's my friend-you saved us together, I think..? Uh... We were the only ones they kept. There was this other kid with red hair, but he managed to escape. Lucky bastard..."  
Lucien bites his lower lip, a bad habit he needs to correct soon. "Those little ones, your friend's little sibling and their friends. They are the most crucial to find. We saved you two already. Daemon will wake up soon, hopefully. Did they tell you what they were trying to do?" 

Elena clenches her fists again, reminded that her beloved friend, whom has been with her for years, is in another room in this hospital, all alone, attached to countless machine, comatose. "They said something about the devil being somewhere in Japan. They wanted to use us as... As vessels to summon... Countermeasures. It doesn't matter, you disturbed whatever cult bullshit they were pulling. Just... I.... I'm way too worried about Daemon, his brother and the little ones! They were in the middle of doing some sort of ritual to Daemon too when you burst in and-and-"

Elena is beginning to hyperventilate at this point, stressed and probably still going through shock. Lucien sighs lightly, petting her hair slowly. He has no rain flames to soothe the child, so he resorts to soft words and kindness. "Deamon will be fine, I can promise you that. If you want to, I can carry you to him in a moment. And about the little ones... What do they look like? Their names? Do you have any idea where we could start searching?"  
Elena takes several deep breaths, shaking still, but calming down slowly now. Words work. Take them seriously. "Their... They..."  
She sighs heavily, finally collapsing under all that weight and Lucien just feels sympathy. He knows that visceral kind of worry and concern... "Those three are inseparable... One blonde, one ravenette, one with blue hair. Two boys, one girl. Ken, Elizabeth and Mukuro. Mukuro is Daemon's baby brother, he's just three. Ken and Elizabeth were just always at our place, cause our parents took drugs together... they're just two years old... I... I just have no idea where they put them..."  
Then all the fight leaves her at once. She looks close to tears now. "I gotta see Daemon at least, please... "

Lucien takes a soft breath, raising his hands slightly to indicate he would use them. He doesn't know this child the way he knows his grandsons, so he clarifies what he'll do, just In case Elena doesn't agree. "Let's get you to your friend first. I don't think you can stand, so will you let me lift you up? I'll put one arm behind your shoulders and one under your knees, is that okay?"  
Elena stares at him, sniffling a bit, before nodding and glaring aside. So Lucien is extra careful, picking her up carefully and exiting the room. Several nurses rush by them, frantically heading for the reception area. That just smells of Kyoya getting up to all kinds of trouble, but.... Lucien needs to deal with things one after another. He walks down the corridor briskly and soon pushes open another door, walking into the semi-dark room and settling Elena down on a chair. 

Elena gives him a look after staring at Damien for a while, her expression a little pinched. "Will he be fine?"  
Lucien looks at the boy himself, sighing softly. The burns wrapped around the child were already treated and bandaged, but he doesn't look much better than when Lucien first saw him. Still skinny as death, sunken in cheeks, dark circles under closed eyes, bruises marking sickly pale skin. Lucien rememberes the scene clearly, busting down the church's door, taking out the people nearest to him, then looking up and seeing... 

He pushes the thought away, exhaling it upon his next breath, then giving the little girl a smile. "He'll be fine. This hospital has some of the best doctors around. I'll make sure he gets the best care possible. Free of charge."  
Elena nods slowly, relieved most likely, holding one of her friend's hands gently then. She looks tiny and fragile, but looks are deceiving. "... Can I ask why you're doing this? You're an adult, you don't need to... Take anything seriously. "

Lucien blinks rapidly, a little surprised with the sort of blunt question, then he smiles. "Everyone deserves the same amount of respect. Whether I'm facing an elderly man, or a very young little lady."  
He pulls up his sleeve, showing her the emblem he tattooed onto his inner wrist. A burst of flame surrounding the silhouette of a bird in flight. "See this? It's my family's emblem. Any person with this mark on their skin should be willing to lend you an ear and serious help if you need it."  
Elena stares for a momeng, then she looks away promptly, blushing slightly. "You're ... Pretty open about showing me that, huh..."

Lucien finds himself smiling fondly. "Trust is a mutual thing. I'll turn over every stone in the world twice to find your friends. You trusted me with that mission. I can trust you with this knowledge in return. If you ever need an adult, come find someone like me-"  
In that moment, shouting and screaming starts in the corridor and he sighs faintl6. Yep. That's the sound of Kyoya getting caught with whatever trouble he managed to get into. Elena looks frightened, so he pats her shoulder. "Case in point. I'll go take care of that. Just stay here and I'll carry you back to your room later, okay? Maybe talk to your friend? Daemon might hear you." 

Elena manages a nod, her eyes still wide as the shouting continues. Lucien ruffles her hair and leaves, the smile dropping off of his face the moment he turns his back to the child.  
He opens the door calmly and closes it, cutting through the shouting with a stern tone of voice. "Excuse me. This is a hospital. Shut up. Now..."  
He has to take a moment to digest the scene he just walked into.  
Some man, looks to be in his mid thirties, has tiny, darling Kyoya by the wrist, seemingly about to smack the wide eyed, flushed boy. Some adult raised his hand against his own flesh and blood. Lucien is not happy.  
But before he can move to act, Kyoya already twists his arm free and pulls out of the probably bruising grip, running over to Lucien promptly then. There is something wild in those big gray eyes that peep up at Lucien. Kyoya is very clearly distraught-! "Papi! They're stealing my baby-" 

That seems to break the spell of silence, as the man's face reddens and he glares daggers at Lucien's grandchild. The the man dares to scoff dismissively before rounding on Lucien. "Your little monster kidnapped my newborn daughter!"  
Kyoya turns back to the man, teary eyed from the emotions he was dealing with. Lucien almost winces in sympathy. Kyoya is at an age where emotions are... A lot. "You said you'd kill her! So she's mine now!" 

The man snaps a hand forward as if to grab Kyoya again, forgetting, for a moment, that Lucien is standing there now as well. The man's expression is hideous as he moves forward. "You have no idea what you're talking about, you insane little-"  
Of course, the man freezes up when Lucien tabs two fingers onto his wrist, right over a pressure point. Its a silent threat. Lucien still sees Kyoya's flinch when the man reaches for him. That's not okay.  
Lucien blinks slowly, keeping his rage in check, looking back and forth between both of them. Honestly, Kyoya seems to be more rational, pursing his lips, even though he was swaying in place and flushed, clinging against Lucien's leg for stability.  
Come to think of it... Lucien narrows his eyes a bit and bends down, scooping the tiny super hero up into his arms, pressing his lips briefly to Kyoya's forehead. Yep. A high fever. No wonder. Kyoya is still recovering from a bullet wound... 

Who in their right mind assaults a feverish child, in a hospital of all places?  
Actually. Who in their right mind would ever raise a hand against any child?  
The lowest scum of the earth, that's who.  
He levels the man with a stern look, not quite willing to bust out the glares for someone this insignificant. "You need to calm down. If my feverish grandson is more calm and rational than you, there is a problem here. And the problem is not this darling here being worried for another human being."  
Kyoya snuggles up against him immediately at the praise and Lucien has to ignore the way his heart warms at that. Now isn't the time to coo over how downright CUTE Kyoya is- "Papi? I saw this herbivore talk about killing my baby, they are no good. The nurses took my baby...je...  
Je suis inquiet... (im worried...) Mhn..." 

It seems the stress, emotions and fever were getting to be a bit too much afterall. Lucien feels his heart fracture when tiny Kyoya, this precious little hero, curls up against him in his arms, burying his face into Lucien's shoulder and sniffling quietly. Lucien snuggles this absolute angel close and tight. "It's okay darling... Papi will take care of it." 

The outraged man seems to finally find his voice again, scoffing lowly at Lucien then. "Keep your monster on a leash in future and I might forgive you. I would have sued you for everything you have if even a single hair on my daughter's-"  
Lucien just raises an eyebrow, cutting the man of quite rudely. "You misunderstand. Kyoya just said you won't do as parent. When I say I'll take care of this, that means I'll sue you for child endangerment, public disturbances and being a peasant in general. I will make sure the custody of your daughter will be handed to us. I trust Kyoya's judgment. Also, there's surveillance cameras in every room in this place, you are aware?"  
Kyoya peeks up at Lucien, a tiny, wobbly smirk on his lips as he cuddles up against him more. Excuse Lucien while his heart soars for a second. Kyoya is so adorable!? Back on track. "Now," Lucien looks at the flabbergasted man. "I'll get my lawyers to contact you, Mister Russo. One more word out of you and I will not treat you kindly in court."

The man stays silent, in shock and probably already thinking of how to get out of this, but that has little importance to Lucien. Kyoya needs to be taught a valuable lesson.  
So Lucien turns around and lwalks back to Damon's room, rocking Kyoya lightly while he goes. "Kyoya, first of all, you're grounded. You'll have to eat all of your vegetables, for as long as Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are out of town. Secondly, don't do this again. If you notice a baby being mistreated, please tell me."  
Kyoya wiggles a tiny bit, hissing softly in protest. It's by far the most adorable snarl Lucien has ever heard. "Tou-kun, Papi. It's Tou-kun now.."  
Of course Kyoya wouldn't protest his punishment or order, just the incorrect use of words. Lucien has to make sure he remembers in future.

Also Kyoya isn't done complaining yet. He rests his head on Lucien's shoulder, quietly grumbling. "I'm woozy, papi... My leg is numb. Wǒ chāile zhēn... And I want my baby back. Right now..."  
Lucien purses his lips, pressing his cheek lightly against Kyoya's hair. "My Chinese is a little rusty, super hero. What did you say?"  
Kyoya wordlessly wiggles a bit more, growling lowly and pouting, before translating himself. "I pulled my stitches... It feels sticky..."  
Lucien sighs faintly and opens the door to Kyoya's hospital room. Hell just pick up Elena after he's tucked Kyoya back into bed real quick. "Don't go on anymore adventures until you're healed up, okay?" 

Kyoya is already pouting, but Lucien is just as stubborn, calmly tucking the blanket over his fuming grandson then. "I'll call for a nurse to come fix your stitches, okay? Please be kind to them,Kyoya, they have to do their work. It'll be quicker if you do what they say. I'll go pick up Miss Elena quickly as well."  
Upon the mention of the little girl, Kyoya's eyes go big and his cheeks flush dark . His voice goes wobbly and the feral look that was in his eyes before starts to make more sense. "Ah, that Ublyudok hurt le chatons! Papi, that guy took Fluffy and threw him at the wall when he meowed!"  
Lucien goes very, very still, blinking rapildy. "He what now." 

Kyoya clenches his little hands in the blanket, tears already dripping down his cheeks. "That bastard hurt the kittens... I... Papi he-he killed Fluffy!"  
Lucien has half a second to process all of that, before Kyoya is already wailing his little heart out. It's a heart breaking sound, loud, yes, makes sense since it is the sound of a heart that was broken for the very first time. 

And Lucien wants blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudo, they motivate me to keep writing~!

**Author's Note:**

> This basically happened because  
1) Baby/toddler Kyoya is adorable  
2) Alaude and Fon look too much alike in appearance and age  
And  
3) These dorks deserve parents that unconditionally love every bit of their insane antics!


End file.
